All Kinds Of Crazy
by VerusSanguis
Summary: Henrik wakes up in present day New Orleans with no recollection of how he got there, his mother turns up not too impressed with his lack of judgement but finds a way to make best of the situation. Klaus is wondering why Caroline is so strong and why Henrik keeps calling him Dad. The truth comes out and the group must help survive the impending war and craziness that comes with it.
1. Henrik

Henrik was currently sitting in his Aunt Bonnie's study room, one of the many rooms in his family's lavish New Orleans mansion. The year was 2516 and as it was soon to be his 500th birthday; his mother was going to performing the spell to make him into an Original Vampire. Although no one really bothered to threaten his family anymore due to their great power his parents felt it necessary to make him harder to kill, as he was finally being allowed to go out into the world on his own for a while.

"Henrik? Are you okay baby boy?" His mother, Caroline asked coming into the room.

"Yeah I'm great mum, just looking through some of Aunt Bonnie's grimoires, practicing my attack magic for the real world" He smiled, his parents were so over protective of him it was ridiculous, he was 500 years old for goodness sake and his mum still called him baby boy. He would never dare to question it though, he loved to see his mum happy, and she was scary as hell when she wanted to be.

"You'll be just fine sweetie, your father and I have taught you everything we know and we're always only a call away if you need us. You know I can always sense if you're in trouble and I can always teleport to you if necessary"

"I know I'll be okay mum I guess I'm just nervous, I'll miss you guys so much! How is Aunt Bekah gonna cope without me? I'm her favourite! What about Uncle Kol? Nobody else puts up with him but me! Let's not even mention Dad he'll be all moody while I'm gone!"

"You don't have to worry about us baby, we all got along just fine before I had you, you just made us a lot happier" Caroline smiled, she loved her son so much it hurt, she couldn't believe it when last year he'd asked if he could explore the world on his own for a while. Even though technically she was stronger than anyone in the house, she knew Nik would lash out worse than anyone if their son was ever hurt. He was the best father anyone could have; kind, protective, loving. She thought back to the night it all started, 504 years ago…

_Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, Stefan, Damon, Elena and Alaric were on their way to the caverns beneath the school to put the veil back up and defeat Silas. Silas was waiting near the torches and everyone charged towards him. The plan was to dessicate him using the same technique they had used on Klaus. During the fight, just as Tyler was about to leap on Silas, Silas dodged and the bite intended for him got Caroline in the collarbone._

_"I'm so sorry Care! We'll sort this out after okay, can you still fight?"_

_"Yes Tyler it's not like I haven't had a werewolf bite before."_

_Everyone went back to containing Silas, and while everyone held him down, Caroline slipped her hand around his heart. While the veins in his skin started showing, they travelled from his up Caroline's arm and into her body. While the veins covered her collarbone, the werewolf bite held itself. Silas' body turned to ash and Caroline passed out._

_When Caroline awoke, she lifted her head to see all of her friends sitting by the bed._

_"What happened guys? Did we beat him? How am I alive? Did Klaus come?" Caroline asked. More and more questions came to mind while they all sat there speechless, unsure of where to begin. Finally Bonnie spoke up._

_"Care, I need you to stay calm okay. When you passed out, none of us could figure out what was wrong with you, so I consulted the witches and…you're not gonna believe this but… You seem to have inherited Silas' powers."_

_"WHAT?! I'M A FREAKY IMMORTAL JERK?"_

_"That's not all Care, I think it must have something to do with the bite you had as well because, you're also a hybrid."_

Caroline remembered that day like it was yesterday. Craziest day ever if you ask her. "All right sweetie, I've gotta go I promised Kat I'd help her paint her room today so I'll come check on you later." She kissed his head and left the room.

Henrik went back to the grimoire he was reading and found an interesting spell called 'To return to ones destiny'. _Hmm this sounds interesting_ he thought. He began to chant, calling on his own witch powers. As he was chanting he noticed the room around him began to fade away and the next thing he knew he was unconscious


	2. Waking Up In The Past

Henrik awoke to find himself in the middle of a busy street. _Where the hell am I? God, how much did I drink last night!_ He got up only to find himself still in New Orleans, but not the one he was used to. _Better get home before mum kills me!_

_2012_

Klaus and Elijah were sitting in the mansion Klaus owned in New Orleans, discussing their current issues with Marcel and Hayley. Klaus felt no loyalty towards the witches and wanted to take matters into his own hands, while Elijah, always the level-headed member of the family tried to talk Klaus into aiding the witches in their scheme.

"Think about it Niklaus, we don't currently know anything Marcel has in place to defeat you, Katherine's warning was clear – he must have something up his sleeve to have knowledge of every use of magic in this town." Elijah stated calmly

"I do not fear Marcel Elijah, I made him and I can just as easily remove him from existence." Klaus said, seemingly casual about the whole threat.

Just as Elijah was about to argue, a young man burst through the front door, looking dishevelled and with a look of confusion about him when he set his eyes on Elijah.

Henrik's P.O.V

I walked through the front door of our house, wondering what the hell was going on and why the town looked so weird. Dad and Uncle Elijah were sitting in what looked like a heated debate and when their eyes turned to me they looked almost…dangerous.

"Oh hey Uncle 'Lijah I didn't know you were back from Rio already, I missed you! God I've had the weirdest day honestly, I just woke up in the middle of the street up the road, anyone remember what happened last night 'cause I sure as hell don't" I said.

Dad turned to me then and in a flash was holding me against the wall by the throat. "Might I suggest you tell me what made you enter my home before I tear out your spine!" Wow he was really pissed, maybe he's still mad about me hiding the remote.

"Ah, dad you're hurting me. Is this about the remote again? I told you I couldn't stand watching that ghastly romance show with Aunt Bekah again! Honestly, I can only be expected to go through so much. What's up with your hair by the way? Did mum make you cut it again? Oh God I'm rambling just put me down."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Ah, dad it's me. You know, you're one and only son Henrik, What's got your knickers In a twist." Uncle Elijah got up then and started walking towards us.

"Might I suggest you put the young lad down and let him explain Niklaus." Always coming to my defence the good man he is. Dad slowly dropped me to the floor and motioned for me to follow him to the couch. Dad and Uncle Elijah sat across from me and waited for me to speak. This is weird…

"Ah, I'm a little confused here, what is going on?" I said, something wasn't right here, dad looked…younger. I looked around the lounge only to find all our family photos missing from the walls, along with all of mum's books. I finally clicked on.

"What year is it?" I knew the answer was going to be bad I could sense it in my bones. My witchy senses were tingling.

"2012, what does that matter?" My dad spoke. My stomach dropped. Oh God how did this happen! THE SPELL! That God damn grimoire from yesterday, I remember! This is so bad I'm probably going to get daggered for this I'm freaking out!

"Oh God this is so bad Mum's gonna kill me for this! What am I going to do!?"

"Calm down, Henrik was it? Mighty fine name you've got there." Elijah said.

"Uh, yeah I'm named after my Uncle." Elijah and Dad were exchanging looks of distrust and I knew I had to explain.

"Okay look this is going to sound crazy but I can tell you guys are wondering what's going on so I'll spill… I think I might've accidently done a spell and sent myself to the past?" As I said it dad was looking at me intently. He must be freaking out about the dad thing.

"And we're your family if I'm to assume your earlier rambling correct?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, you're my dad" I pointed at Klaus, who looked absolutely petrified, "and you're my Uncle, my favourite by the way Uncle Kol's a tad sexual for my tastes." I pointed at Elijah,

"I'm sorry young Henrik but Kol's no longer alive in this time." He looked down. Oh if only he knew.

"Ah I see so it would be safe to assume that mum hasn't resurrected him from the dead for the sake of family above all then?" I smirked, a trait I knew I got from dad

"Who is your mother Henrik?" Dad asked, HAH! So he wasn't even with mum yet interesting. I could feel a shift in magical power and smirked again.

"I think you're about to find out. I just felt a shift in nature's balance, I can feel her power radiating from here, she'll walk through the door any second now."

The door flew open.


	3. Caroline

Caroline walked in only to find Henrik deep in conversation with Elijah and Nik.

"Caroline?!" Nik asked, he looked absolutely shocked. Henrik's probably blabbed our whole history now and he's probably over the moon at the fact I'm with him in the future. God life is a pain in the ass.

"Hey Nik, Eli" I nodded my head towards them and then stared at my son "YOU!" I pointed "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! DO YOU KNOW HOW ANGRY YOUR FATHER IS! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!"

Nik and Elijah looked shocked at my outburst while Henrik hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry mum it was an accident! I didn't think I'd travel through time!"

"AND HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN WHAT YOUR DOING HERE YOU KNOW FULL WELL THE CONSEQUENCES OF TIME TRAVEL HENRIK! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW ANGRY AUNT BONNIE IS! SHE'S PROBABLY NEVER GONNA LET YOU NEAR HER GRIMOIRES AGAIN!" I felt my eyes flash gold in my anger and closed my eyes hoping Nik and Elijah didn't see, but as I saw the looks on their faces I knew they had and that I needed to calm down. "I'm sorry sweetie I was just extremely worried, you don't know what dangers there are in this time and there was no one to protect you." I smiled sweetly

"Mum, I'm over 500 years old and I'm a hybrid, I'm pretty sure I can look after myself" He grinned at me, how could I be angry at that adorable face?

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Nik screamed.

"Calm down Nik gees your gonna give yourself a heart attack!" I said before I waltzed over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, which left him stunned into silence before I took my seat next to Henrik. "Now Elijah, as obviously you're the only level headed one around here, could you please enlighten me as to what year we're in and what the situation is on the enemy front?" I asked using my sweetest tone.

"Ah well Miss Forbes…"

"Mikaelson." I interrupted. "and call me Caroline, come now Elijah we've spent the past 500 years together and I've totally seen you naked there's no need to be so formal" I smiled sweetly and watched the anger come over Nik while Elijah looked utterly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Caroline, well it's the year 2012, as at the moment, Silas is our main problem, whilst we also have the issue of Marcel. Also Hayley and her unexpected pregnancy."

I sniggered along with Henrik. I turned to look at him. "Well honey we're already here might as well help out a little bit right?" He looked at me stunned.

"Really mum! You're awesome! I love you!" He kissed me on the cheek.

"Yes well it'd be nice if we could get these drama's out of the way wouldn't it and although we're in the past, I'm sure our family could use the help" I winked

"I don't mean to sound rude Caroline, but other than being over half a century old what other help could you offer?"

I smirked. "Now, now Elijah there's no need for that we both know I could kick your ass if I felt the need and Henrik could as well if he wanted to." Klaus chuckled a little so I turned to him, "and don't you start I know full well I could beat you hands down in a fight, not that I'd ever hurt you, my love" I smirked, this was all too entertaining.

Henrik started laughing, "Dad looks like he thinks he could win this is hilarious!"

Klaus' face turned to one of annoyance "I suggest you stop laughing, you're both merely babies compared to us"

I turned to Henrik, gave him a nod and so he said " Shut up dad everyone knows you rank number 3 on most powerful supernatural creatures on the Earth, that's third after mom and me." He smiled, and I smiled in agreement.

Suddenly Klaus jumped from the couch only to pin Henrik to the floor, so I flashed and picked him up by the throat and held him against the wall and said, "Let's get something straight here Niklaus" Elijah flashed to his aide only to be held against the wall next to him by Henrik, "and you Elijah, I am not a mere baby vampire nor Is Henrik and I suggest you never lay a hand on our son again or I'll dessicate you and throw you in the ocean" I kissed him hard and rough and dropped him back down. "Now sit back down and listen."

We all returned to our seats. "Now obviously I can understand your confusion, but we are of no danger to either of you, we are simply offering our help because we vowed to stand together, always and forever." My eyes glazed over, I loved my family so much. " I will explain if you'll allow me, if you do not seek the help we can simply leave now and return to our time, where you're both a lot more welcoming."

"We would gladly accept any help you can give Caroline" Elijah said and nodded, he seemed more trusting than Nik at the moment.

"Right well," I concentrated and a duffel bag appeared before me, I opened it and pulled out a large silver sword encrusted with diamonds and handed it to Henrik.

He looked at me and his mouth was open in shock "Mum, is this what I think it is?" Elijah and Nik looked at it confused.

"Yes sweetie it is. Okay so I'm thinking two of us will go to Mystic Falls and get rid of Silas while the other two stay here and deal with Marcel and Hayley, I think it would be best if we were to split so its me with one of you and Henrik with the other, your choice, I'll leave it to you two to decide. There's no need to worry in terms of power, Henrik is just about as strong as I am. I think it would be best If I were to remain here as I can't run the risk of running into my past self, although I'm not all that comfortable with leaving Silas to the care of Henrik. Obviously I'd rather be with Nik, no offence Elijah but I would also prefer if he were there to protect Henrik a little better. I'll leave it to you to decide."

Elijah and Nik looked at eachother and both nodded. Nik turned to me and said, "I will go to MysticFalls with Henrik and I will protect him with my life Caroline." He was looking at me with such love it was almost umbearable not to rip his clothes off right then and there.

"Therefore I will remain here with you Miss For-" I glared at him "Mikaelson."


	4. Look Who's Not As Strong Anymore

"Very well, do you guys trust me?" I asked. They both nodded. "Okay I don't want you guys to be weirded out by this but I'd feel more comfortable if you let me put an invulnerability spell on both of you, I've already done it to your future selves, it will leave your hearts impenetrable to any stake and make you more durable against physical attacks. I know it's a lot to ask but I'd feel happier knowing your both more protected." I smiled, I know they didn't trust me fully but I had to protect them the best I can. Nik looked to Elijah and then at me and nodded.

"I do trust you Caroline." Nik said quietly. "But I'd first like to know how you can do a spell in the first place if you don't mind?"

"That's a very reasonable request Nik. Although I don't know if it's a good idea to tell you I will anyway, you're probably going to see it happening in MysticFalls anyway." They both looked at me intently as I began to explain. "I assume this has already happened though, and it's not Silas I'm worried about in MysticFalls, it's the veil, which has been dropped and you will need to eradicate the people that have come out of it that wish us harm."

"So Silas is no longer an issue?" Elijah frowned.

"No he shouldn't be anyway, you'll need to wait until he has been dealt with if he hasn't already. I will simply say that Tyler Lockwood" I said with a sneer "Bit me on accident during the take down on Silas and that I received all of Silas' power and became a hybrid due to the bite during the transformation."

Their jaws dropped shocked. "You have all of Silas' power?" Nik asked.

"Yes although I'd say by now I'm stronger then him as I've spent years meditating and mastering my abilities, along with you teaching me how to fight of course baby" I said to him with a wink. "When Henrik turned 21, he stopped aging and gained all of his hybrid abilities. I then enhanced his abilities using magic, effectively turning him into an Original Hybrid, but unlike you, I put the invulnerability spell on him years ago. He's also the second most powerful witch on the planet, after Bonnie of course."

They looked amazed and Nik was staring at me with awe. "So you weren't kidding when you said you could beat me in a fight huh?"

"Like I'd ever hurt you" I pouted.

"Caroline, I'd be happy for you to do the spell on me." Elijah said

"Very well." I stood and he stood in front of me, "Be warned this is going to hurt a little but it's worth it I'm going to have to hold your heart for a few seconds."

He nodded and looked a bit anxious. "Don't worry Elijah I'll try to make it as painless as possible" I then reached into his chest, he winced, and chanted "_invulnerabilis animum ad aliquod lignum sive vas, non etiam alba in cinerem vertunt quercum haec tangere corpus an illud titulari scripto_" and released my hand.

He sighed in relief and then asked "What does that translate to Caroline?"

"It means heart invulnerable to any wood or weapon, not even white oak touch this flesh or it's holder turn to ash. Basically, not even white oak can kill you now, although you can still be daggered with the ash. Anyone who tries to stake you with a white oak stake will dessicate." I smiled.

"Well I thank you Caroline that is certainly a positive thing to have." He smiled.

I turned to Nik who looked positively frightened at what I was about to do to him. I knelt infront of him and held his hand and looked into his eyes and said, "You have nothing to fear Niklaus, I would never bring any harm you nor have it done to you by another. I know you are apprehensive to do this but if you've ever trusted anyone in your life I know it's me. It took me days to get you to do this in the future but I couldn't live with myself if you were to die and I could have done something to stop it." I took off my jacket and and turned around so he could see the tattoo on my shoulder. "Do you see that? I got this the day I married you because we felt it held more meaning than any ring, although I do have one of those as well."

"What does is say Niklaus?" Elijah asked. Nik had tears in his eyes and turned to face Elijah, "It's in our old language Elijah, It reads: Niklaus Mikaelson, always and forever, even in death our souls will be as one." Elijah smiled, "that's beautiful Caroline."

I smiled "Thank you Elijah although you should see the one on my thigh." I winked. Nik's eyes glazed over in lust. "I'll be honest, I'm a little worried as to why I haven't been taken up to the bedroom yet, God knows how long he's been waiting for my past self to come around." I winked at Nik this time who looks ready to eat me alive.

"Ew gross Mom! I'm right here! I suffer through this enough in the future could you atleast wait to rape him when I'm not in the room God!" Henrik said.

"Oh come now baby don't act like a virgin, I saw that little harlot leaving your room the other night, I'll have you know I compelled her to jump off a bridge" I smiled. Everyone looked at me shocked. "WHAT? Just because I'm nice doesn't mean I'm gonna let some let tramp come into the house and have sex with MY son." I looked at Henrik, "Doesn't matter if your 5 or 500 hundred to me baby, you're not bringing little tramps into the house." Nik was looking at me amused while Elijah was trying not to laugh. Henrik looked positively livid. "Anyhow, will you let me do the spell now Nik?" I asked.

"Go ahead sweetheart." I put my hand into Nik's chest and performed the spell again. "Right now that that's done, how about we get some sleep. We can pick this up in the morning right?"

Elijah nodded, "Very well Caroline. I can show you to the guest room if you like."

"I'm fine thank you Elijah I know very well where my bedroom is thank you, although since Henrik's room isn't made up yet perhaps you could show him where he can sleep?" He nodded and Henrik gave me and then Nik a kiss on the cheek and said good night.

I turned to Nik and noticed how much his gaze had darkened and quickly moved to straddle him on the couch. I kissed him roughly on the mouth and felt his hands move to cup my ass. I gasped for breath as he pushed my hips down so that my ass grinded his swiftly hardening erection.


	5. Katerina

CHAPTER 5

Sunlight streamed through the thin curtains of Nik's room waking Caroline up. She looked next to her to see a sleeping Klaus. He always looked so peaceful and young when he slept. She moved closer to him to kiss lips, down to his jaw and then back up to his lips again. "Wake up sleepyhead!"

Nik opened his eyes and returned Caroline's kiss. "Morning, love."

"We should probably get up baby, I can hear Henrik and Elijah downstairs." Caroline murmured between kisses.

"Can we stay here a little longer, I'm thoroughly enjoying myself here."

"As much as I would love to fulfil your little Caroline fantasies again, you'll find yourself with my past self soon enough. Besides, I put Henrik through it enough at home, I think he'll go crazy soon." She laughed while she stood up and dressed herself. Nik got up and got dressed as well. They made their way downstairs into the kitchen holding hands. Elijah was seated at the table reading the paper, while Henrik was devouring a blood bag and weet-bix.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the happy couple! Don't think dad's gonna be too happy about your strumpet ways mum." Henrik grinned.

"I'm sure he'll get over it." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, then moving to do the same to Elijah. Nik growled. "Oh get over it Nik, Elijah's actually my favourite big brother." She grinned.

Nik was practically fuming by now and mumbled "I'm sure he is."

"No need to be jealous Nik, I'm sure I've seen him naked more times than he's seen me." She smirked. Elijah blushed and frowned.

"And when was this Caroline?" Nik growled.

"Well, it tends to happen when I burst into his room unexpectedly at all hours of the night." She laughed along with Henrik, who was in hysterics.

"Mum cut it out, he's gonna blow soon! Unless of course you were gonna bring up that time he took you to that shop…what was it? Victoria's Secret?" He howled in laughter while Caroline was crying at the inside joke. "Or that time you guys went ring shopping together!" Henrik was crying now too.

"What in the BLOODY HELL are you two talking about!" Nik yelled.

"Relax Niklaus, I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for this." Elijah was blushing furiously.

"This is gold!" Henrik cried. Nik by now was destroying half the kitchen in his anger.

"Chill out Nik do I look like Tatia to you? Hmm let's see…I took him to Victoria's secret to help me pick out some lingerie for our" she pointed between herself and Nik "wedding night. I wanted it to be a guy and I didn't trust Kol not to embarrass me and it would've been too weird to take Henrik. He took me ring shopping so that I could help him pick out a ring to propose to my best friend, Katerina Petrova." She grinned while a small smile graced Elijah's face.

"Katerina, you've got to be kidding me! Like I'd pardon her and allow her to marry my brother! Did he go behind my back for this!?" Nik was seething.

"You forgave her of course, for the happiness of your one and only living brother!" Caroline grinned. "And you will do it again! She's actually one of your best friends, she's probably one of your most loyal friends."

"You're serious about this Caroline?" Elijah was smiling ridiculously now.

"I'm very serious actually. You want me to call her? I spelled my cellphone so I can ring everyone while me and Henrik are here.

"That would be wonderful Caroline." Elijah said.

"Is this some kind of bloody joke Caroline?!" Nik was still seething.

"Nope." She popped the 'p'. She pulled out her phone and dialled Kat's number. She picked up after two rings.

_"Care? Are you okay! Hurry up and come home already I'm sooo bored without you! Even Elijah and Nik aren't here and I swear, Rebecca and Kol are driving me up the bloody wall!" _

"Relax Kat and be nice to Bekah, she loves you underneath it all." She laughed. "Actually I have an insanely happy Elijah here and a disbelieving Nik"

_"Oh well put my honey on the phone!"_

"Pfft which one?" She laughed

_"The one I'm married to of course! Nik can wait." _

Caroline passed the phone to Elijah. "Katerina?"

_"Elijah my love, are you well?" _

"I'm finding this all a lot to take in actually."

_"Well, don't worry it'll all be fine soon enough. Trust Caroline, she's my very best friend, well apart from Nik of course but I love you the most!"_

"Okay Katerina, I will. I'm very pleased to hear about the developments of our relationship."

_"I bet you are! Bet Nik's fuming!_"

"Yes the vein in his forehead looks as though it's about to burst."

_"Put the little bastard on the phone for me will you 'Lijah?"_

Elijah walked up to Nik and handed him the phone. Nik picked it up and said into the phone, "Listen here Katerina, I don't know what kind of joke this is but I'm not amused. Rest assured I will find your past-self and rip her heart from her chest."

_"Remember that time when you danced with Caroline at the ball?"_

"What of it?"

_"You couldn't sleep that night so you drew a picture of her and proceeded to take it into the woods where you walked to her house to drop it off and proceeded to pleasure yourself next to her while she slept. My future best friend you told me that 102 years ago."_ She started laughing uncontrollable while Nik just gaped. Elijah, Caroline and Henrik all had mixed expressions, not sure whether to laugh or be disgusted.

"What the hell Nik!" Caroline screamed.

_"Oh sorry Nik, didn't realise everyone was in the room, bye love!" She ended the call._


	6. Slutty Witches and Bitches

"Bloody hell!" Nik said. "I honestly can't believe I told her that!"

"Like I said, BFF's forever!" Caroline laughed. "Back to business boys, Henrik can you grab my bag for me baby? Let's go to the sitting room." The group all walked to the couches and sat down. Henrik returned with Caroline's bag and sat next to her. "Are you prepared to leave today honey?" Caroline asked Nik.

"I'm always ready sweetheart" He smirked and winked

"Henrik baby, go get the sword." He got up and left the room. She opened up the bag and pulled out a necklace and handed it to Nik. "Put this on and keep it on. This will allow you to always see Silas' true face and make you somewhat resistant to his mind control. Everyone in the family wears one, it makes them feel better when I'm around, not that I'd ever mess with anyone's minds. Except maybe Kol…" She mused. "Anyway, you should know that Stefan is Silas' doppelganger, but Henrik should be able to tell them apart, he knows Stefan extremely well. For the most part you won't have to worry about Silas, if you just leave things to play out. You guys need to make sure this happens otherwise you" she points to Henrik "would never have been born, neither would your sister and you two" she points between Elijah and Nik "probably would've died ages ago if it weren't for my help."

"I have a daughter?" Nik asked

"Yeah she's my baby twin sister. Her name's Hope Rebekah Mikaelson. She's pretty much just the annoying girl version of me, except no where near as cool because she's not a witch." Henrik smirked.

"You failed to mention this because..?" Nik asked.

"I forgot." Caroline smirked.

"Oh you just forgot that I had another child, thanks Caroline."

"It's hard to explain. You don't exactly…approve of her lifestyle choices." She laughed.

"That's an understatement Mum." Henrik laughed.

"Well what's so bad about her?" Nik asked. Elijah nodded in agreement with the question.

"She's a slut." Henrik laughed. "She's like a mini-Rebekah but dates humans and she pretty much brings shame to the family name."

"Henrik don't say that about your sister!" Caroline scolded.

"What? It's true, remember that boy she brought home last week? She totally compelled him to follow her around like a lost puppy. She has no shame. No wonder Uncle Elijah can't be around her for more than 5 minutes. I'm actually pretty sure she's got some weird incest crush on Uncle Kol. Much to Aunt Bonnie's disbelief."

"My God. MY daughter, the strumpet." Nik grimaced.

"Hence why I failed to mention her." She laughed. "So as I said, our main issue is going to be the veil being dropped. Bonnie will drop it after Silas' death. Before you start killing everyone, wait until my past self has her meltdown and leaves town with Katherine."

"Why do we need to do that?" Nik asks

"Because that is what makes me and Kat friends, plus I need to have the meltdown. It's what makes me leave and learn to control my powers."

"Makes sense." Elijah says.

"First of all, this sword" She picked up the sword Henrik brought back. "This is to kill Esther. Stab her through the heart with it. It will trap her magic within the swords hilt. I don't exactly need it but I suppose we could work with it." She then pulls out the future indestructible white oak stake. "This is for Mikael." She throws it at Nik, who catches it. "Henrik you're going to have to convince Bonnie to drop the veil permanently, she only plans on doing it to say goodbye to people. Therefore this" She pulls out a dagger with some white oak ash. "This is for Kol, you'll need to dagger him for a little while. I imagine he's going to be pretty pissed about dying. But atleast if Bonnie permanently drops the veil I won't have to resurrect him later."

"Very well, I will dagger him." Nik says and takes the dagger.

"I can't do much to help in the way of the Hunter's curse. If you could find a way to restrain them all at the mansion, I will come once we're finished here and kill them. I can overcome the hallucinations quickest. Henrik, once you've finished up there, I need you to do something for me."

"What's that mum?" He asked

"Watch my past self and wait for her to break-up with Tyler, once she does and he leaves, follow him and kill him." She smirked.

"Why on earth would you want to kill Tyler?" Nik asked

"Let's just say he made me a very unhappy camper." She laughed and turned to Henrik "You remember that time in Dubai when Hope was kidnapped by that band of idiots and Aunt Kat nearly died while trying to get her?" He nodded "Tyler Lockwood all over that one! Wasn't happy enough with his own kid just had to go and kidnap mine. Atleast this time round he's not going to have a kid or a fucking wife for that matter."

"You're going to kill his child?" Nik looked shocked at my bluntness

"Well, it's going to be inevitable when I'm going to rip Hayley's throat out." She laughed

"Hayley's child is not Niklaus'?" Elijah asked

"Well considering those skanky witches had to do a spell before she could get pregnant and I'm fairly certain she only banged my husband once," She makes fake gagging noises "and before the spell, no. Especially when Tyler was all too willing to get in on the plan. I'm not really someone who hates people, but God I hate the were-slut. Can't say I've ever been this excited to kill someone before." She smiled.

"Can't say I'm all that disappointed" Nik said "What of Marcel?"

"Ah, Marcel. Bloody ugly bastard that one. Do you know how many times he tried to hit on me when my past self came to New Orleans? He's super creepy."

Nik growled and Elijah cracked a smile. Henrik however asked "You've told me about that guy before right mum? He's the one that nearly killed dad until you came and saved his ass right?"

"That's the one sweetie but we're here now. Don't worry, you'll be with Nik in MysticFalls and I'll keep Elijah safe. God knows what Kat would do to me if I got him killed." She laughed.

"What is the plan for us Caroline?" Elijah asked

"Well I figured we'd just kind of kill him and all those loyal to him. I would prefer to keep most of the witches alive, I'm sure they'll be all too willing to help. They hate Marcel. I have the whole loyalty to nature going on but if they refuse loyalty I'm sure I can make an exception. Sophie will definitely live, she's the coolest little witch ever. She's actually the one who helps my past self with her magic when she comes here. Ergh God I just remembered Camille that little wench. After she died I thought I'd never have to deal with her slutty ass again." She laughed

"Ah the great Camille, one and only woman to fight over my dad with an immortal witch-vampire, unable to control her temper and her powers." Henrik laughed

"Who's Camille?" Elijah asked and looked at Nik, who shrugged.

"You know her Nik, tramp that works at the bar with Sophie, honestly she's a human for God's sake and she had the nerve to slap me because I called her a tramp! It's not my fault she makes those idiotic little googly-eyes at you every time she sees you!"

"Stop being petty mother, like she standed a chance. You're such a jealous woman." Henrik laughed.

"I am NOT jealous." Caroline sulked.

"Not to worry love, I can't ever imagine a woman I'd pick over you" Nik smiled

"Don't make you're little puppy dog face at me I'm in a foul mood now. Go on, you guys should leave. We've got lots of work to do." She smiled, "Love you guys though!"

Nik and Henrik stood up with the items Caroline had given them. "All right love, we'll get going then. Look after her Elijah." He scowled.

"From the looks of things Niklaus, it appears she'll be looking after me." He grinned.

"You got that right suit-boy." She laughed and stood up. She kissed Henrik on the cheek, "be safe baby boy, call me if you need to I put my number in your dads phone." She walked over to Nik and kissed him hard on the lips, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You be safe too, and look after Henrik."

"I will love, you look after yourself too." He kissed her on the cheek and walked towards the door with Henrik, and nodded to Elijah, "Be safe brother."

"You too Niklaus." Elijah nodded, "Be careful Henrik."

"Always do Uncle." Henrik smiled. "Bye mom, love you!"

"Love you both boys." She blew a kiss and they flashed out of the room. She turned to Elijah, "Shall we pay a visit to Marcel big brother?"

He turned toward her and gestured towards the door, "After you."


	7. I Can't Believe That Just Happened

**CHAPTER 7**

Elijah and Caroline quickly flashed to a townhouse Marcel was rumoured to be at. They entered and saw atleast 50 vampires dancing and partying. She turned to Elijah and said, "Let me handle this." She winked.

They walked inside and she called out, "Marcel." She said it loud enough that everyone in the room quietened down and turned to look at her. She looked up at Elijah and smirked. He smiled back. Nobody seemed to say anything so she spoke up again, "I believe I said Marcel, so where is he?"

Marcel stepped out from the crowds and approached them, "Elijah" he nodded towards him and then turned towards Caroline, "and who are you might I ask?"

"The name's Angel sweetie." She said and Elijah kept his face perfectly composed. "Tell me Marcel, are all your friends here?" She asked.

"Most of them yeah, why's that Angel?" He smirked. What a cocky bastard.

"Perfect." She smiled. She then quickly chanted a spell in her head to hold Marcel in place. "Here's a message for you, witches require respect, respect you don't give and that requires justice."

She then raised her hands and chanted out loud, causing everyone in the room apart from Elijah and Marcels' daylight ring enchantments to be stripped. Fire burned through the room as vampires burned left right and centre, leaving most of Marcel's inner circle in ashes, while the humans in the room ran out screaming. He screamed, "What have you done! You foolish girl, you dare to challenge me!"

She picked him up by the throat, "No. You dare to challenge us. Such stupidity is rewarded with death. You're lucky I'm going to keep you alive for the minute Marcel. You have 24 hours to tell your friends to leave town, if you don't I will find every single last one of you and hunt you to every end of the Earth. You may not run, you're death is inevitable. I'm simply giving you the chance to save your loved ones."

She dropped him back on his feet, but not before biting his lightly on the neck, "There, now you have even shorter time. Come to me when you're ready to die." She took Elijah's hand and flashed out of the room. They ran out onto the footpath. She then turned to Elijah, "Should we perhaps visit the witches now? I can do it alone if you'd like to avoid the aneurysms you're sure to receive." She laughed.

"You seem very calm for someone who just killed a quarter of the vampire population of New Orleans." He laughed.

"I don't like to draw things out 'Lijah, I'm not about the drama. Now let's get this over with so I can kill the were-slut." She laughed too. "Will Sophie be at the bar?"

"I assume so."

"Let's go there then."

MYSTICFALLS

Nik and Henrik just arrived at the mansion and were now sitting in front of the fire with a scotch in hand. Henrik turned to Nik and said, "I know all this has probably been really weird for you. You're not exactly a trusting person but I just want you to know that whatever happens, me and Mum will always have your back Dad." He smiled and Nik smiled back, tears in his eyes. "Geez Dad you don't have to get all emotional it's no big deal, that's just what family does. I think you should wait here, maybe look into what info you've got on Tyler's location. Let's be honest you're not exactly subtle and we don't need to get recognized right now." He laughed.

"Me not subtle? That's a joke right?" Nik smiled

"Of course dad, you're like a ninja. Knowing you you'd probably just walk right into all the drama and announce you're going to kill everyone!" Henrik was in fits by now.

"Go on then! Get out of here kiddo!"

"I'm just saying we should hurry. I bet mum's nearly done in New Orleans already!"

"There's no way! It'd take me atleast weeks to clean up that mess of a city."

"You're point is? Mum's a control freak. I bet you Elijah hasn't even had to lift a finger to help her."

"Whatever kid, I'll believe it when I see it." Nik laughed. Little did he know…

NEW ORLEANS

Elijah and Caroline walked into the bar and she immediately noticed Camille behind the bar. She walked towards her and looked straight in her eyes and compelled her, "You have no attraction towards Klaus at all, in fact you find him slightly repulsive. You won't even speak to him unless he speaks to you first." She then walked back to Elijah. Elijah was openly laughing at her.

"Not jealous though right?" He asked.

"No way." She laughed too.

They walked into they kitchen to see Sophie standing there. Caroline gestured towards her and Elijah cleared his throat. Sophie turned around and her eyes widened in fear and she stuttered out, "Elijah, what can I do for you, and who is this?" She pointed towards Caroline.

"My apologies Sophie, this is Caroline, Caroline this is Sophie." He smiled.

"Hello Sophie, is there somewhere we can talk privately?"

"Ah sure, just give me a minute here, go upstairs I'll spell the room so we can speak freely." She nodded.

"We'll meet you up there; I'll spell the room for you." Caroline smiled.

"No offence but aren't you a vampire?" She asked.

"I'll explain upstairs."

They walked up stairs into a room filled with bar things. Caroline spelled the room with Sage and they waited for Sophie to come up.


	8. SHOTS!

NEW ORLEANS

Caroline and Elijah were seated waiting for Sophie. When Sophie entered and sat down, Caroline told her everything, about coming from the future, having Silas' power, what she did to Marcel today, about her family in the future and how she helped her past self control her magic. Sophie took a few minutes to take it all in. She couldn't believe some of the things Caroline told her. "So what is it you want me to do?

"Well, I want to have a meeting with all the witches to discuss a truce. I was hoping you could arrange for as many witches as you know to meet somewhere to discuss the end of the reign of Marcel." Caroline smiled. She trusted Sophie and knew her well.

"Very well I can do that when would you like this meeting to take place and where?" Sophie asked

"As soon as possible, and wherever you're comfortable. Perhaps at the mansion?" Caroline looked at Elijah who nodded in agreement.

"Okay I will have every with I know there in the morning." Sophie smiled and went to stand, "Thank you bye the way. It was very brave to challenge Marcel."

"It wasn't brave Soph, it was necessary. He's an evil tyrant and I won't stand to have servants of nature put through his ridiculous monarchy."

"Thank you for your time Sophie" Elijah nodded

"You're very welcome."

Caroline then turned to Elijah, "I hope we don't have to kill any of them in the morning. I'd hate to disappoint Sophie."

"Me too, she's quite a lovely girl." Elijah smiled, "Should we return home then?"

Caroline nodded and they sped back to the mansion. When they arrived back at the mansion she rang Nik's cell. He picked up after two rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby it's me, just letting you know I've killed most of Marcel's inner circle and we're meeting with the witches in the morning. We should hopefully be done here by tomorrow night, did you need our help there?"

"That's great sweetheart, we're doing okay Henrik's just gone out to do some surveillance. I don't know if we need the help, but I'd love your company."

"Aw you're so cute honey! Ring me if you hear anything? I'm just going to go take care of the were-slut."

"Okay good luck love I'll talk to you later."

"I don't need luck Nik! Okay love you!" She hung up and yelled out, "I'll be back soon Elijah I'm just going to take care of the she-bitch!"

Caroline zoomed to the cemetery she knew Hayley was being kept at. She entered and quickly snapped the witches necks. She then turned to a shocked Hayley. "Hello were-slut, I must say quite the little deceiving bitch you are!" She laughed

"Caroline? What are you talking about?" She stuttered nervously

"I'm talking about you opening your legs for both of my boyfriends! What the hell is wrong with you!" She picked her up by the throat, "As much as I'd like to torture you for days on end I can't be bothered with the mess" She laughed

"Please Caroline, I'm pregnant don't hurt me!" Hayley begged

"Yes well you probably should think about protection when you go round fucking everything without a pulse then shouldn't you?" Caroline asked and then reached her hand into Hayley's chest, pulling her hand out, heart in hand. Hayley's lifeless body fell to the floor and Caroline wiped her hand on her shirt. She then went to a random club for a celebratory drink. She compelled the bartender to give everyone in the bar a free shot, she climbed up onto the bar bench and screamed "That's how it's done!" Everyone in the bar cheered. She kept paying for shots for everyone until she could barely walk. She pulled out her phone and tried to dial Elijah's number.

"Hello? Caroline is that you?"

"LIJAH!" She screamed

"Caroline where are you what's wrong?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhm…." She then dropped the phone and it accidently hung up the call. She picked up the phone and dialled Nik's number.

"Hello love, how did you go?"

"Nik! –hiccup- Ohmygodnikitotallyrippedherheartout!"

"What was that love?"

"I said," she looked and saw a guy she was doing shots at the bar with and screamed at him, "Hey! Hey you, name again? Blin Bor, Ben! Ben! That's it Ben! Take me home? Lijah not come so drunk and cant see shit hahahaha."

"Ah, Caroline where are you love?"

"With Ben!"

Nik growled, "Whose Ben?"

"I met Ben with shots!"

"Caroline what're you talking about are you drunk?"

"Drunk? Mmmmm."

"I'm ringing Elijah." He disconnected the call.

"BEN! LIJAH COMING!" She yelled in his face and he laughed

"That's great sexy, did you wanna come back to my place?"

"You're place? What're we doing at your place?" He pulled out a bottle of Tequila and she nodded, "your place"

Ben called a taxi and she superman jumped into the door. They arrived at his apartment and proceeded to do shot after shot of tequila. He turned up his sound system to full and they danced to 'You Give Love A Bad Name'. Ben suggested they invite a couple of friends, and she agreed. Half an hour later, a dozen people arrived. They all introduced themselves and Ben brought out some cards.

"Strip poker!" Caroline screamed. Everyone nodded. "Everytime you strip you have to do three shots too!"

They played for what felt like hours. Everyone was pretty much naked. Caroline was left in her bra and panties and just did her three shots. She was just about to take off her bra when someone knocked on the door. She yelled, "I'll get it" and stumbled towards the door. When she opened it Elijah was standing back facing her talking on the phone saying 'yes I've found her I just heard her' he then turned around and saw her condition,

"Jesus Caroline put some bloody clothes on?" Elijah said she could hear Nik yelling through the phone '_what do you mean put clothes on why isn't she wearing clothes!'_

"Why would I wear clothes 'Lijah we're playing strip poker." He just stood there gaping at her, "Please tell me that's not Nik on the phone" She pouted.

"I'm afraid it." He said.

She then spewed on his shoes.


	9. Aunt Bekah

Caroline woke up the next day in Nik's room. Her head was throbbing and she couldn't remember much from last night. She looked on the beside table and found a glass of blood. She gulped it down gratefully. She went downstairs and found Elijah in the kitchen. "Morning Elijah" she mumbled without looking at him. She went straight to the fridge and pulled out a blood bag and drained it. She looked over at Elijah who was just glaring at her with a scowl on his face.

"Good morning Miss Forbes." He looked back down at his paper

"Oh we're back to Miss Forbes now are we Elijah? What the hell happened last night!?"

"Well I'd like to know the same thing. I was quite confused when I found you in an apartment completely inebriated and half naked. I believe you were playing strip poker."

"Oh sweet Jesus I'm never drinking again. How mad is he?"

"He hasn't said anything to me."

"Oh God that means he's really really mad!" She groaned. "I'll deal with him later. Let me just get changed and we'll deal with the witches." He nodded. She walked upstairs and checked her phone. 20 missed calls Elijah, 48 missed calls Nik, 12 missed calls Henrik. Oh God, she was a walking dead woman. She hesitantly sent Nik a text, _I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. Talk to you soon x_

MYSTICFALLS

Henrik and Nik were sitting at home waiting for Rebekah to turn up. They had decided it would be best just to tell her the truth and hope for the best. She strutted through the door and walked straight into the living room, "What the hell do you want Nik? Who the hell is this?"

"Sit down sister let me explain." He pointed to the seat opposite him and Henrik. She moved and sat down.

"Well? I haven't forgiven you by the way."

Nik was nervous. Henrik told him he had to apologize if they had any hope of her being on their side. He never apologized. "First of all sister, I want to apologize for my actions regarding the cure. I know how much you wanted it, but I acted out of fear. Silas is the only being that was stronger than me and I didn't handle it well.."

She teared up, "Thank you Nik."

"Secondly, we have a lot to to tell you. I'm sure you're wondering who this is and I'll let him explain." She nodded and looked to Henrik.

"Hello Rebekah, my name's Henrik William Elijah Mikaelson. This is going to sound crazy but I've come from 500 years in the future. Niklaus is my father." He smiled and she looked shocked. "I know it doesn't sound believable but it's the truth. You're my favourite Aunt by the way." He winked. "You took me out partying with Uncle Kol when I first turned 18, Bec was actually my first word." He stood up walked over to her and whispered so low in her ear Nik couldn't hear. "Don't worry Aunt Bekah, in my time you're happily engaged, you're getting married next month, I believe you're planning on having kids of your own soon. You're strong, stubborn but perfect. You don't need the cure, you'll have everything you've ever wanted without it."

Henrik walked back to his seat. Rebecca started crying and said, "Thank you Henrik. That's a beautiful name by the way. Can I ask who?"

"Uncle Stefan." He smiled and she smiled too. "I believe the doppelganger picks Damon and he leaves town with my mother."

"Okay I believe you." And Nik smiled. "What was it that you needed from me?"

"Well, soon enough the veil will be dropped permanently. We've just come to take care of the enemies that come through. You're help isn't necessary but I wanted to inform you of the situation. You need to be careful. We'll have to wait for mum to get here to put the invulnerability spell on you. I can't perform it on my own." Henrik pouted

"Who's your mother?" Rebekah asked and Henrik and Nik both laughed "She looked at Nik, who actually looked happy. She narrowed her eyes, "It's bloody Caroline isn't it!" They continued laughing. "Great."

"Don't worry Aunt Bex. As far as I'm aware, it took you two a century to even look at eachother without glaring. But you eventually figured out you have like everything in common. She loves you more than life itself now. She gave my sister her middle name and it's Rebekah."

"You have a sister?" She asked and he nodded. "How can Caroline do spells?"

"Now that's a long story." He explained to her the circumstances of Caroline getting her powers. "She's also a hybrid. She came through from the future to get me. I came here by accident. My sister is Hope Rebekah Mikaelson."

"Wow." Rebekah laughed

"When the veil drops, I think you should stay inside the mansion. Bring whoever you want in here with you. I'm going to spell the house so none of the creepy dead people can come in. Who should I put on the safety spell?" Henrik asked

"I'd like Matt to come." Rebekah said and looked down

"That human boy you liked?" Henrik looked down. "I'm actually not sure if I can."

"Why?" Rebekah asked

"I'm not sure I should say. But, he's supposed to die. I'm sorry Aunt Bekah."

"Oh." Rebekah looked down

"I'll have to ask Mum. I don't know if I can change the future that much. So far, we're only killing people that have already died in our time. I'm going to have to bring Uncle Stefan here I can't risk him getting hurt, mum would kill me if I got him hurt. I guess that means Damon and Elena too, Uncle Stef wouldn't forgive me for that either."

"Why do you not call them Aunt and Uncle?" Rebekah asked and Nik looked at him, interested in knowing the answer as well.

"Well, Elena's obvious. She's a self-centred little bitch that broke Uncle Stefan's heart. I mean obviously he's happier with you now than he ever was with her but I still don't like her. She's a vampire now, her blood holds no importance and she still thinks everything's about her." They all laughed at his description.

"I love you already kiddo!" Rebekah smiled

"What about Damon?" Nik asks him

"I'm not sure I should say… I don't know if you know yet and it's Mum's story to tell." He looked down "But aside from that he's also an asshole." He was looking everywhere but at Nik

"What did he do?" Nik gritted his teeth

"I really can't tell you Dad, I can't risk you going and killing him. Just ring Mum and ask her."

"I'm not exactly speaking to her that moment." Nik mumbled

"What the hell Nik, she's been here how long and you're already fighting with her?" Rebekah laughed

"She went out last night and got wasted and nobody could get ahold of her. Elijah found her half-naked in a random boy's apartment where she spewed on his shoes." Nik growled

Rebekah just laughed while Henrik smirked. "You don't have to be mad about it Dad, she's perfectly capable of looking after herself, no matter state she's in. If you're worried she had a sexual indiscretion don't bother. She never would."

Nik just growled, "How would you know? She wouldn't tell you everything."

"Actually she does. But she'd tell you if anything happened trust me. You guys have this freaky weird relationship of telling eachother what brand of toothpaste you used that morning, I think she'd tell you that. I can ring Aunt Kat or Aunt Bekah if you don't believe me. Everyone in the family is extremely close, we share everything."

Rebekah smiled, "That actually sounds wonderful Henrik."

"I guess it is pretty cool. The only two people that don't get along are you and Aunt Kat." He laughed

"Katerina?" Rebekah sneered

"Yes Aunt Bek. You guys haven't quite reached that bonding stage yet. I always thought if Dad could get over it you could too but apparently not."

"She's with Elijah?" Rebekah asks

"Yup. Crazy right? I know she's hard to get along with but she's done nothing for the past 468 years to betray anyone in the family. In fact she's put her life in danger several times to protect us. She even saved your ass once and you couldn't even thank her. I get it, but stop being so stubborn!" Henrik giggled

"I'll work on it." Rebekah laughed

Henrik grabbed his head in pain and knelt down. Rebekah and Nik rushed over to him and helped him up. "What's wrong Henrik?" Nik asked

"I just felt an immense change in power. I believe Silas has now been defeated. We probably have 5 or so hours before Aunt Bonnie drops the veil. I'm pretty sure she waits until my mums recovered before she does it. She should be leaving town tonight with Tyler. We'll have to wait until she leaves before we get everyone over here. I can feel the power in their air. I can't put the protection spell up until the crew's in the house. We'll be cutting it pretty close but that's all right. The ghost people don't have much of a chance but I'd still not like to take any risks."

Henrik pulls out his phone and dials his mums number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey mum it's me. Did you feel the power shift?"

_"Yes it made my already terrible headache much worse. My past self is transitioning. The power's dormant at the moment because she's still sleeping. When she wakes up, you're going to get a much worse headache. Don't put yourself in a situation where that moment of weakness can be used okay?"  
_  
"Okay sure mum you don't either."

_"I'm fine Henrik it was barely a throb in my head, yours would have been worse. Especially because you're much closer. Have you spoken to Bex yet?"  
_  
"Yeah she's here now with me and dad. We told her everything. I'm gonna put a protection spell up on the house. You'll have to redo it when you and Uncle Elijah come yours will be stronger. We're just waiting for Bonnie to drop the veil. I'll bring all your friends in the house. It should hold until you get here."

_"Okay good. I was just thinking about it before. Matt. We can't save him baby, tell Aunt Bex I'm really sorry I know how much she liked him in this time. His death brought many events to pass. If he doesn't die we could go home to a very different future. I can remember he didn't die too long after I woke up, it should be pretty much as soon as Bonnie drops the veil. Wait for that to happen and then get the group. When you see Damon, feel free to punch him in the face."_ Caroline laughed

"Oh about that. Dad wants to know why I don't call him Uncle Damon. I didn't say anything but you should." He looked at Nik who was glaring at the phone. "You should also probably apologize for last night. This isn't future Nik he doesn't get you're weird relationship yet. I'm pretty sure he thinks you banged some random guy." He laughs along with Bekah while Nik just glares even more and mumbles under his breath.

She just laughs for a really long time. When she finally calms down she says, _"Right I'm sorry baby it's weird being in the past right. You shouldn't have said anything about Damon, now your dad's just gonna compel him to tell him the truth. Tell your father if he hurts a hair on Damon's ugly head I'll chop his arms off." _

"God why do I always have to be the messenger when you guys fight! Tell him yourself mum and to be honest, if he stakes Damon I'm not gonna stop him. He deserves it." Henrik glares and Nik smiles in triumph.

_"FINE. Don't you dare get Stefan killed Henrik! Bex will never forgive me. You're going to have to go get Katherine too. By now Elena should have already shoved the cure down her throat so be gentle with her she's human. Protect her. Elijah will never speak to me again if she gets hurt. I know Aunt Bekah and your dad don't like her in this time so you're going to have to handle her."_

"Okay mum I'll go get her now." Henrik smiles and stands up.

_"By the way, Elijah and I are nearly done here so we'll come tonight. Make sure you tell Aunt Bekah not to kill the hunters, also warn her that her lovely ex-boyfriend Alexander will be wandering about soon and he has a wee personal vendetta against her. Don't let her kill him Henrik, I don't have time to find a potential hunter. Just restrain them all remember? Tell you dad pretty much all the vampires here are dead, Marcel should be soon enough I bit him. We're meeting the witches now. I'm not killing any of them but I'll tell them to leave town."_

"What did I say about being the messenger? I've gotta go mum I need to get Aunt Kat before she gets hurt."

_"She should be at the high school. Be careful baby. You'll need to keep her calm. For God's sake don't let your father drain her of blood. I'm going to ask her nicely for it when I get there okay?"_

"Stupid fucking hybrids." He mumbles into the phone and they all laugh. "I'll see you tonight then?"

_"Unless we have complications we should be there tonight. Keep the family safe baby, I love you."_

"Love you too mum, look after Uncle Elijah. Bye." He hangs up and looks at the two of them, "You heard the woman I'll be back shortly." He winks and flashes away.

Rebekah turns to Nik, "What the hell is Caroline doing with Elijah? Are we having another Tatia fiasco?"

He growls and says, "No. They're taking care of New Orleans and Marcel."

Rebekah smiles, "The future sounds great doesn't it Nik?"

Nik smiles a big, genuine smile "It sure does."


	10. Heartbreaker

Henrik flashed to the high school. When he walks in, he could hear a struggle so he hid behind the lockers. He watched as Katherine and Elena fought and continued watching as Elena shoved the cure down Katherine's throat and flashed away.

Henrik cautiously walked up to her and healed her with his blood. He picked her up gently and cradled her in his arms. He flashed her to the mansion and put her in bed in Elijah's room. He figured it was the best place to have her. He sat down in the chair next to her bed. He was actually quite worried, she was so human and fragile. What if she got hurt? He locked the door and put a privacy spell on the room. He held her hand and waited for her to wake up.

NEW ORLEANS

Caroline walked back downstairs and found Elijah in the lounge surrounded by 30 or so witches. They all flinched back in fear when she entered. She sat down next to Elijah and got comfortable. She saw Sophie sitting at the front and smiled at her. She turned to face the witches. "Hello sisters of nature, my name is Angel. I have called you here today on behalf of Niklaus." They all flinched further. "You have no need to be afraid, at this time it is only Elijah and I here. What I wanted to discuss with you is the reign of Marcel. We are currently in the process of eradicating Marcel and his tyranny from our city. I simply wanted to send an offer to you all. As a practicer of magic, I hold regard for witches above all else. I've told Niklaus none of you are to be harmed."

One of the witches spoke up, "Why should we trust you? Klaus listens to no one. He would only treat us the same as Marcel." She then looked down in fear of speaking out of turn.

"Don't be scared to share you're opinions. We are simply talking today. I know you are afraid of Klaus, perhaps even more so than Marcel. All I can ask is that you simply take my word for it. When I succeed in killing Marcel for good; and I will, I wish to extend an offer. You can stay in the city of course, it is all your home too. You will not be asked to stop practicing magic, but I ask that while you may be afraid of the consequences you will remain loyal to this family. If you feel you can not do that, I ask that you leave the city. No questions asked and you will not be harmed. If you do not wish to remain loyal, you may leave now."

A few of the witches looked around nervously and stood up to leave. One of them spoke up, "I'm sorry but I cannot remain loyal to Klaus, I've heard of his reputation and do not wish to be involved in his schemes." She nodded.

"You do not have to explain your reasons to me. You have about two weeks to sort out your affairs and plan relocation. If any of you require assistance in moving, you are more than welcome to ask. Niklaus does not have the same respect for witches that I do and I know it's a lot to ask to leave. I also however cannot allow you to live in the city, for your safety and for that of my family."

They few that stood got up and left. She then turned to the remaining witches. "Marcel was a cruel and leader. You will not be asked by us to stop practicing your craft. You are free to live your lives as you please and in peace. All I ask in return is that you do not use your magic against this family. Should assistance be asked by us, you are not required to agree you have free will. I of course would appreciate the help if needed but it is not necessary. We are witches and we bow to no man, your lives are yours to lead. Should any of you require assistance of any kind in any regard, you are most welcome to come and ask. Elijah here is a respectable and fair man; he understands the value of witches. Should you need help, come to him."

"So just like that? We're free to do whatever we like?" One of the witches asked.

"Yes, its simple is it not? Live your lives as you see fit. There's no strings attached to this other than loyalty. You will be rewarded handsomely should you chose to offer services to the family. As long as none of you act against us you are free. I should warn you though, as I'm sure you know Niklaus does not tolerate betrayal lightly, I only say this out of concern for your wellbeing."

All of the witches murmured to each other in agreement and nodded. Sophie spoke up, "I will be here should you require assistance by magic. I will remain loyal."

A few of the other witches said the same thing, while other said they will remain in the city, and neither assist nor go against the family. They agreed if help is needed they will agree or disagree based on the situation.

"Very well I thank you for your time. I should probably warn you to wait a couple of days before resuming your witchcraft, I plan on ending Marcel today but maybe just to be safe you should wait. I also ask that if you hear of any word of allies of Marcel still in the city, you notify us immediately so we can deal with the threat against you."

She smiled and they all said their goodbyes and left. She turned to Elijah, "Do you think that went well?"

He smiled, "It was fantastic Caroline, very diplomatic. You are a very fair woman."

"Well, I've had you to teach me how to deal with people, Nik wasn't exactly my first choice for that. You've taught me a lot over the years Elijah. I just want you to know that you're the best big brother a girl could ask for and I love you very much."

He smiled and said, "I appreciate your words Caroline. You indeed make a great addition to this family."

"Have you heard of Marcel's whereabouts?" She asked

"I'm afraid I have not."

"That's okay, I'll locate him." She nodded and flashed out of the room.

MYSTICFALLS

Henrik had fallen asleep on the chair when a noise woke him up. Katherine was up and trying to sneak to the door. He quickly flashed in front of her and she jumped back in fear. "Who are you?" She spit out.

"Calm down Katherine sit down." He pointed to the bed. She reluctantly walked and sat down. "My name is Henrik. You are in no danger. I brought you here. I found you at the school where I saw Elena shove the cure down your throat. You're in the MikaelsonMansion." Her eyes widened in fear. "There's nothing to be afraid of no one here will hurt you I won't allow it."

"How could you stop Klaus?" She raised her eyebrow.

"He doesn't even know you're here. This is Elijah's room and I've put a privacy spell up so you can't be heard. Don't worry. When my mother gets here she'll tell you everything but for now I just need you to trust me." He smiled.

She narrowed her eyes, "I don't even know who you are, why would I trust you?"

"You'll just have to, unless you want me to call Klaus up?" He asked

She huffed. "Fine. But I still don't trust you."

"Very smart of you Katherine. Don't worry, as long as you stay in this room you'll be fine!" He smiled and she gave a small smile back at his enthusiasm.

NEW ORLEANS

Caroline tracked Marcel to a small abandoned house just outside of the city. She opened the door and was able to enter without invitation. She could smell his scent along with the infection of his bite. He was definitely here and she couldn't smell or sense anyone else here with him. That's quite sad she thought, dying alone.

She entered the bedroom and found him lying on the bed struggling to stay conscious. She sat down next to him. "You know Marcel; it never had to be like this. You just got too power hungry when it wasn't your power to claim. I'm sorry it had to end this way, but it has to be done. It'll all be over soon." She whispered and kissed his cheek. She then reached into his chest cavity and pulled out his already greying heart.

I buried Marcel's body in a nice grave and even picked him a beautiful bunch of flowers. Even though he was an asshole, she felt it necessary for everyone to have someone to mourn them. She said her goodbyes to him and made her way back to the mansion to inform Elijah of her success. Nik could now be the King of New Orleans again. She smiled, oh how he loves his titles.

When she arrived, Elijah was just serving tea. She gratefully accepted a cup. "It's done." She smiled and he smiled back.

"That's great news Caroline. Were you wanting to join Henrik and Niklaus in MysticFalls as soon as possible or do we have some time to just relax here?" He questioned

"No there's always time to relax Elijah, we can't have your hair greying too early now can we!" She laughed. Her phone beeped. It was a message from Henrik. _I have Aunt Kat, she's human and resting in Uncle Elijah's room at the mansion. I haven't told the others she's here. _

She smiled, "Look's like we've got your future wife safe and secure. Things are looking up already!"

He smiled back, "I must say I'll never tire of hearing she's to be my wife."

"Nik was an idiot back in this time. Honestly, you're the best brother ever and he couldn't even grant her freedom to make you happy. Be sure to hold that against him for the rest of eternity Elijah!"

"Oh don't worry Caroline, I plan to." He chuckled.


	11. Meet Henrik

MYSTICFALLS

Henrik walked downstairs and found sketching by the fireplace. "What're you drawing dad?"

Nik smiled up at him "It's still strange having you call me that."

Henrik scoffed, "Well I've been doing it for 500 years or so, it's a hard habit to give up."

Nik laughed, "Yes I suppose. I'm actually drawing you and Caroline."

Henrik blushed "You never do anything else, although Hope's usually in the pictures."

Nik puts down his sketchbook and looks at Henrik. "Am I a good father?" He asked shyly.

Henrik smiles a bright smile "You're the best dad, don't worry. You're more than anyone could ask for. You put up with my sister, not many people can."

Nik laughs, "I'm glad to hear that. You're mother?"

"I love mum very much, most people think I'm closer to her but I'm a lot closer to you." He laughs "I know everything there is to know about you, probably more than mum. You always send me in to smooth things over when you fight."

Nik frowns "What do we fight about?"

Henrik laughs, "Anything. Everything. You both always get over it though and most of the time you're blissfully happy. It's disgusting really, there's only so much parental sex a kid can walk in on." He gags and Nik laughs. "Most of the time it's her complaining about girls hitting on you and vice versa. I don't know why you both don't just get over it. You've been together for over five hundred years and never even looked at other people but you're both just insanely jealous."

Nik laughs "I can imagine that."

Henrik smirks "The worst fights you have are always over Uncle Elijah though." He looks down sad.

Nik glares "Why, what did she do?"

Henrik chuckles "She didn't do anything dad that's the point. You always overreact over the two of them. They're extremely close, closer than everyone assumes. They've just got a great relationship and you're always flipping out about Tatia. Honestly dad that was how long ago? Get over it already. Besides, Elijah would never do that to you and I'm sure mum would rather stake herself than even look at him like that."

Nik chuckles "So I'm just an ass in the future then?"

Henrik laughs too "You always are dad. Seriously though, don't ever worry about the two of them no matter what okay? Or even Uncle Kol for that matter. You've got serious insecurity issues you know that?"

Nik nods hesitantly, "I suppose I do."

Henrik laughs and pats him on the shoulder "You know, it's kinda sad in this time. You seem a lot unhappier. God I can't wait to be born."

Nik laughs "Me either kiddo."

Henrik falls on his knees in pain again. After a moment he sits back up, "It's time. Bonnie will drop the veil soon. Mum's awake. Aunt Bekah!"

Rebekah flashes into the room "I heard. We'd better prepare."

Henrik shakes his head, "You're staying here please promise me you will. Mikael will have white oak I can't risk you coming."

Nik looks shocked, "How can he have white oak?"

Henrik shrugs "I think he gets his hands on the one Silas had somehow. What? Don't look so freaked out it can't kill you, it's her I'm worried about."

Nik shrugged "I forgot about the whole invincible thing. Rebekah stay here please sister."

She nods "Okay, I'll get some food together for when you get back or something."

XXX

NEW ORLEANS

Elijah was driving him and Caroline at a leisurely pace towards MysticFalls. Caroline had received the headache and told him to work faster.

She rang Henrik.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey baby, just ringing to let you know we're on the way. How's Kat?"

_"She's fine mum I've trapped her in the bedroom upstairs. Shouldn't I be letting her go with your past self now that she's awake?"_

"I'm thinking just leave it for now. I'll still be going with Tyler, although we're not letting Stefan go with her. He'll stay with us for now, we'll fix up all the relationships later okay baby?"

_"Sure thing mum I've put a protection spell on her so she'll be okay for now. How long til you get here? Bonnie will be dropping the veil soon. Me and dad are just preparing to go."_

"Shouldn't be too long sweetie. Ring me if you have any problems."

_"Okay love you mum."_

"Love you too baby look after you're dad." She hung up and turned the radio up. Singing in dancing along making Elijah laugh. "I do love it when you laugh Elijah." She smiles.

He chuckles "It is nice I suppose." He shrugs

"Come on Elijah, hurry up we've got a family to get to!" She smacks him on the arm and he steps on the gas.

XXX

MYSTICFALLS

Nik and Henrik hide in the shadows and watch as Caroline breaks down in the middle of town. Stefan, Matt, Elena and Damon are there with her. Bonnie's missing as she's obviously at the school dropping the veil.

Henrik turns to Nik and whispers in his ear, "Dad you might want to step back, mum's about to explode. I need to do a spell to make the veil permanent."

Nik nods and moves back further. Henrik holds onto the necklace around his neck, channelling Bonnie's power. He chants with Bonnie, changing a few of the words around, making the spell she's performing permanent without her knowledge. He comes down from the spell and watches as the group surrounding past Caroline steps away from her because she's losing it.

She stands, veins rushing under her eyes and fangs bared. She holds her hands to her head and screams. Immediately, all the windows in the surrounding area smash; there's car alarms going off, dogs barking. A deep rumbling comes from the earth as the ground beneath her begins to split apart. Tyler's screaming at her to calm down.

She falls to her knees again, trying to regain control of her breathing. Her form is constantly changing between people she knows; Stefan, then Matt, then Liz, then Tyler, then Klaus, then Elena. She covers her eyes and her form becomes her own again. Tyler picks her up, telling the others she needs to get out of town for a while and they all nod in agreement. He flashes away with her.

Henrik turns to his dad, "The dead will be here any second. You deal with Kol first, I'll protect them until he's daggered." He points to the group, "Don't interfere until the second Matt dies. You need to get them all to the mansion as soon as you can. I need to go protect Bonnie." Nik nods in agreement and they continue watching the scene.

As they watch the group, Damon is attacked by a hunter out of nowhere. He immediately snaps his neck and Henrik groans. "Fucksakes Damon."

More hunters come, followed by Kol and the group of hybrids and witches. No Mikael and Esther in sight. Henrik sighs in relief. The witches are chanting, incapacitating the group. Kol flashes to Elena with a stake it's about to go in her back to her heart when Matt jumps in front, the stake straight through his own. He falls to the floor. Henrik turns to Nik and holds up his hand to wait.

Henrik stands and steps towards the group and chants, overpowering the spell of the witches. He moves his hand forward and all the witches fall backwards. He turns to Nik and nods. Nik flashes forward, snapping Kol's neck and flashing him to the side and putting the dagger in his heart, unseen by the group.

The eyes of the hybrids are on him after the witches fall. The group of friends are looking at him in awe and shock. He turns to them, "Damon, only you kill the hunters. I can't deal with more than one person having hallucinations. Don't you dare die on me Stefan." They all nod and face the group of enemies, including the witches who are now back up. Nik steps forward and joins the group. The hybrids shrink back in fear and the MF gang looks at him actually in appreciation.

Henrik smirks and raises his hands, chanting to incapacitate them. Nothing happens. He drops his hands and raises his eyebrow looking at Nik. He walks forward in front of their rebel group and raises his hands chanting again, this time with his necklace. The enemies are all smirking at them when nothing happens again. It's like a stand off, the whole army of enemies on one side of the town square, Henrik, Nik and the mystic falls gang on the other. Henrik looks at Nik, "Something's blocking my magic. I have a feeling it's Esther. I can't beat even channelling Aunt Bonnie." The group looks at him weirdly at his term for Bonnie.

"Explain later." He says and they nod. "I can't beat her power without channelling mum and that much power could kill me. She wouldn't want me to do it."

Nik nods at him, "It's fine Henrik, we'll just have to do this the old fashioned way." He smirks and looks at the group, "Don't forget, don't kill the hunter." He smirks before flashing forward and attempting to rip the hearts out of the hybrids. When it doesn't work, he flashes back to the group. "She's gone all out this time we need to leave.

Henrik nods, "All of you get back to the mansion now as fast as you can!" He picks up Matt's body and flashes back to the house, the group trailing just behind him, Nik holding Kol.

"What the hell happened!" Rebekah walks in the room shrieking. Damon holding Elena while she cries over Matt. Rebekah puts a hand on her shoulder, shedding a silent tear.

"Dad I need you to go get Bonnie." Henrik looks pointedly at Nik who frowns,

"You're the only other one who can't die and I need to keep up the protection spell on the house. I know you don't care about her life yet but you will. I love her so please do this. She's at the school." Henrik pleads. Elena frowns at him but nods in agreement.

"How do you know she's even still alive?" Nik frowns

"I can still sense her. She's alive but I don't know what shape she's in. Mum's not here yet and we can't take down that army without her. Bonnie will be extremely helpful defeating them as well think about this logically."

Nik nods "Fine. I'll be back shortly. Be safe." He flashes to the school.

Henrik turns to the group who are staring at him awkwardly. He sighs, "Long story short. I'm from the future, Klaus and Caroline are my parents. Accidently sent myself back in time, mum came back to get me we stayed to help out. Elijah and my mum are on their way now." He shrugs casually.

Stefan, Damon and Elena gape at him. They look to Rebekah who nods in agreement with Henrik at the story. Damon sniggers, "Trust Barbie to make a freaky baby with the king of all evil, the little tramp." Elena has a clear look of disgust on her face while Stefan looks thoughtful.

Henrik flashes and holds Damon against the wall while Rebekah holds Stefan and Elena back. "I suggest you watch your tongue Salvatore" He spits "The only reason you're even alive in my presence is because I wouldn't kill my Uncle Stefan's brother. I warn you now not to say anything like that again, because not even my mother could stop me from ripping out your heart!"

He drops a shocked Damon to the floor. He gets up "What the hell's your problem?"

Henrik glares "My problem? I hate you Damon Salvatore and don't think for a second that our mutual safety being my concern will stop me from making your every waking moment misery. Much like you did to my mother."

Damon raises an eyebrow "Who Barbie? She's over it."

Henrik smirks "Is that so? God I can't wait to tell this Klaus about what you did to her."

Damon glares and is about to speak when Stefan cuts in "That's enough Damon leave the kid alone."

Henrik laughs "What've I told you about calling me a kid Uncle Stef! I'm way older than you right now!"

Elena smiles, "So your name's Henrik?"

Henrik smirks along with Rebekah before saying, "That's correct Elena."

"Nice to meet you," She smiles then frowns "Why don't you call me Aunt? Caroline's my best friend."

Henrik chuckles with Rebekah "I've never liked you much after I found out how you broke Uncle Stefan's heart." He shrugs casually and she frowns "You're nice enough I just don't appreciate it. Mum always gets mad when I don't call you aunt but I've got enough back up from Dad and Aunt Bekah that I don't have to."

"Oh." She frowns and returns to Matt's body.

Stefan chuckles, "I appreciate the sentiment mate but I'm sure I'll be fine."

Henrik pats him on the shoulder, "Love you too Stef. We all need to stay in the house til Mum gets here. I've put a protection spell up but I don't know how long it will hold; they have a lot of witches. I wish Aunt Bonnie would hurry up."

"You seem to care about Bonnie a lot." Stefan muses

"Of course I do she's family." Henrik shrugs "She taught me everything I know about magic."

"How far in the future are you from Barbie boy?" Damon asks

Henrik glares "Roughly five hundred years."

"How do you know Bonnie then?" Elena frowns

"Because she's a vampire." He shrugs

Elena and Stefan gape. "How did it happen to her?" Elena asks

"Well, she drank vampire blood then had her neck snapped. She did it by choice if that's what you're asking."

"Why would she do that? Judgy hates vampires." Damon frowned

"To be with the greatest love of her life of course." Henrik smirked

"Who?" Stefan asks.

He stares at Rebekah and raises an eyebrow. She gasps "No way!"

He laughs "Yes way!"

Damon, Stefan and Elena frown. She asks, "Who? Rebekah?"

Rebekah glares at her "Do I look like a lesbian to you? I meant my brother."

Stefan clicks on "Oh." He laughs. "She hates vampires and then dates the worst one?"

Damon frowns "I thought Klaus was with Barbie?"

Henrik sighs "God you really are an idiot. He's talking about Kol."

Damon sniggers "That'd be right."

"Kol tried to kill me today! How could she do that?" Elena cries

"Are you seriously talking about yourself right now? Could you be any more self centred? You killed him you idiot obviously he's going to want payback. Are you honestly saying you think your undeserved anger towards my Uncle is worth more than Bonnie's happiness? You're worse than I thought." Henrik glares.

Rebekah laughs "You're officially my favourite nephew Henrik."

He chuckles "I'm your only nephew Aunt Bekah."

A loud crash is heard from outside and Henrik flashes to the window. He can see the entire undead army marching up the driveway, including Mikael and Esther. "Shit." He exclaims. He flashes over to the circle of candles and sits in the middle. "I'll hold them off as long as I can, I need Bonnie." He chants, holding onto his necklace trying to hold the protective barrier in place.


	12. She's Scary

Henrik's power was fading, he could feel the witches outside breaking the barrier.

"Henrik your nose is bleeding!" Rebekah shrieked

"It's fine Aunt Bekah." He grimaced in pain "I need you to call mum and tell her if she doesn't get here soon, all her friends are going to die."

She nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialling Caroline's number. It went straight to voicemail. "Shit she's not answering."

"Try again Rebekah!" Stefan yelled and she nodded. No answer.

Just as Henrik was about to give out, the back door burst in and Klaus walked in, Bonnie in his arms. He set her down. Bonnie ran up to Henrik "He told me everything, take my hand." Henrik held her hand.

She chanted with him and his nose stopped bleeding. He sighed in relief. Nik flashed over to him with a towel "Are you okay Henrik?" He asked holding the towel to his sons face, looking him over with worry.

He nodded "I'm okay dad, it was just a little hard to keep up. They have a lot of witches. How did you get in?"

Nik laughed "Snuck in the back, idiots didn't even see me. We didn't have any trouble, Bonnie's fine see?"

"I see that." Henrik smiled "I've missed you Aunt Bon."

She smiled back "Nice to officially meet you Henrik. Very bad of you reading my grimoires like that."

He chuckled "Hey! It's a good thing we're here or you guys would be screwed. We've changed history by being here. Mum is gonna kill me." He groaned.

Henrik's phone went off and Rebekah quickly answered "Hello?"

_"Hey Bekah it's Caroline. Is everything okay?"  
_  
"No! I'm freaking out! There's an entire undead unkillable army outside the mansion! Henrik was about to pass out keeping the barrier up! Bonnie just got here and helped him out. Where the hell are you guys?" Rebekah screeched

_"Calm down Bekah your temper won't get you anywhere. Is everyone okay?"_

"Yes we're okay, until the spell drops and we all get killed. Well all of us aside from Nik and Henrik." She pouted

_"We won't be long, Henrik needs to keep the barrier up til then. See you soon."_ She ended the call.

"Well that was helpful." Stefan shrugged.

"It's okay she's got a plan." Henrik shrugs

"Well what is it mini vamp?" Damon scowls

"Shut your mouth Salvatore. I don't know she just always has one. She's an evil mastermind, she has spent a long time with dad." He shrugs.

Nik smirks "That's my girl."

"You're so sappy Nik." Rebekah laughs

"He needs something going for him, his face leaves something to be desired." Damon smirks

"Hey! I'll have you know I got my insane good looks from him thank you very much." Henrik glares "Where do you think I got these adorable dimples?"

Bonnie bursts into laughter and everyone stares at her. "What? His dimples are adorable!" They all laugh too.

XXX

Caroline and Elijah are hiding in the trees by the estate observing the huge army trying to push through the barrier. Caroline chants, holding the barrier in place. She turns to Elijah "You should sneak in the house through the back. I want to have a chat with them." She points to the army.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Caroline?" Elijah frowns

"When do I ever have bad ideas Elijah?" She laughs

"Agreed." He chuckles "I'll see you shortly." He nods before flashing away into the house.

XXX

The group are sitting discussing the plan when Elijah casually strolls through the back door and everyone turns to him with relieved expressions until they notice Caroline's not with him. He notices everyone staring so he strolls to the bar, pours a drink and sits down. "Well that was an amusing drive." He shrugs. He's immediately assaulted with questions.

"Where's Caroline?"

"Where the hell is Caroline?"

"Is she okay?"

"Why are you alone?"

"Where the hell's my mum?"

"If she's hurt Elijah I swear…"

Elijah's phone buzzes with a message: _When I turn around and nod, can you put some people killing music on? I like to be dramatic. Make sure nobody comes out no matter what. Please have Henrik throw me the sword out J_

"Who's that text from?"

"Is that Caroline?"

"Seriously Elijah answer me."

"If you don't speak in the next second Elijah I'll go get the daggers."

"Shut up!" He shouts exasperated "Look out the window. I believe we're about to see what Caroline picked up when she studied acting." He shrugs and they all rush to the window, he slowly stands and joins them to watch the scene before them.

Henrik sighs "I should've known, what a drama queen. I'll get the popcorn, butter everyone?"

XXX

Caroline leisurely strolls up the driveway in the form of Klaus, when she reaches the group, she completely ignores everyone and walks through the group of people staring at her. She's about to reach the barrier line when a voice calls out "Are you stupid boy?"

She turns around to meet the eyes of Mikael, Esther at his side. "Am I stupid?" She exclaims brightly "I think not daddy-oh I believe that's you in this situation." She shrugs and turns away from his strange expression to continue walking.

A hand reaches her shoulder and spins her around and she has a white oak pointed at her heart. She looks up into the eyes of Mikael and smirks, "Is there a problem?"

"A problem? My problem boy is your existence, luckily for me it's about to end." He sneers before harshly pressing the stake into Caroline's chest.

Caroline doesn't even flinch as the stake enters her heart and watches as Mikael steps back, his skin turning grey and him clutching at his chest in pain. She pulls the stake out her heart and throws it through the barrier, where it lands by the door next to the sword someone's dropped out for her. "Yes well today's not you're lucky day mate, sorry about that." Caroline chuckles before changing her form to that of Mikael. He shrinks back in fear. "What's wrong? Don't even like your own face?"

"I will find a way to kill you boy." He spits before bursting into flame.

"What an idiot, I'm pretty sure everyone else here figured I wasn't Klaus didn't you guys?" She asked looking around into everyone's now determined faces. "Well hurry up then." She smirks waiting for them to make a move. She turns back to the house and nods. 'Barbie Girl' comes blaring through the windows and Caroline chuckles and yells out "Fuck you Damon!"

The army looks to Esther for word to attack. She changes her form to that of Rebekah "What's wrong mother?" Then Elijah "Don't know what to do without daddy?" Then Kol "I'm hurt mother." Then Finn "Where's your sense of leadership?" Then Klaus, "I certainly have some." She smirks and Esther nods.

The entire army flashes towards her but stop when they hit the barrier surrounding her. She laughs at their attempt to harm her which makes them all the more determined. The witches chant trying to break it down. She chants when they are screaming with fury.

"Ego sum mors, et adorabunt coram te in conspectu meo me tua regina immortalitatem tuum non est tenere quod privilegium vestris hodie: et denudabunt te virtutem meam animas vestras mortes cibus est mihi mors mortuis iam daemone malum diaboli Inferni malum sacrifícium"

As she chants, the form of Klaus slips away revealing her true face, which isn't looking all that normal. Her eyes are completely black, the veins under her eyes darker than usual, fangs bared. The veins under her eyes begin to spread across her face and her blonde hair begins to turn black.

Esther shrieks in fear and turns to run, but Caroline is in front of her with the sword before she takes two steps. She drives the sword into Esther's heart.

XXX

Henrik starts pacing "We need to do something."

Elijah sighs "She's fine Henrik, She told me to make sure everyone stayed in here."

"You don't understand Elijah!" He yells "She's using too much magic and you do not want to see her like that. She's being consumed by expression, she's too pure to be that evil and sometimes she goes a bit crazy! You should be far more afraid of her than that army."

They hear a loud angry scream outside and turn back to the scene.

XXX

Caroline smirks down at Esther's body. All the witches turn to run in fear, knowing her power but she's too fast. She's decapitated them all in seconds with the sword. She looks up to the hybrids first. She begs them forward with her finger. They hesitate before attacking but she gets too cocky and lets down her barrier.

They hit her in full force and knock her to the ground, all of them scrambling over her, biting every inch of her skin. She screams but it's not in fear, it's in pure rage. She explodes the barrier out knocking them all a good 30ft away from her. The hunters begin shooting bullets and arrows at her, but they all evaporate when they hit the barrier.

She points the sword towards them, watching as the bites on her skin heal over in less than a minute. "You boys stay over there I'll deal with you later." She smirks before the hybrids are on her again. She gives them something worse than death, she invokes the sire bond on them all and they all stand to attention. "Get into the house puppies, Klaus will give you your orders." They all nod before walking through the barrier and into the house.

She flashes and rips the hearts out of the vampires present. She finds Finn and Sage amongst them. She turns to Sage and rips her heart out and Finn falls to his knees, screaming.

She walks up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "Look into my eyes Finn." She says and pulls his chin up. Her eyes dilate and she compels "You will forget about Sage and the love you held for her, you will enjoy your life as a vampire as you see fit and reunite with your family. Go inside Finn." She kisses him on the cheek and watches him walk inside.

The hunters are the only ones left now. Connor steps forward, "Show us your true face Silas."

She laughs "Silas isn't here any more honey."

"We can get the cure for you I'm-" He's cut off when she flashes to him and holds her finger against his lips.

"I don't want the cure Connor. Nor am I Silas. Not to fear, I am no threat to this world, Silas has been defeated. I am not a monster, nor am I evil. I will give you a great gift if you ask." She smiles, allowing her face to return to normal.

"What gift?" Connor frowns

"I will take away your curse. You won't have to be bound to kill vampires." She smiles

He spits in her face "I hate vampires why wouldn't I kill them? You can't kill us little girl, the hallucinations will haunt you forever."

She smirks before plunging her hand into his chest "That is not a nice way to speak to a lady. Nor am I am little girl." She rips his heart out and turns to the rest.

"Well? Do you want my fucking gift or not?" She spits out.

They all look at eachother then back at her and begin shooting at her again. She sighs in frustration. They're dead in seconds.

XXX

Nik is about to run out and see if she's okay when a hand stops him. Henrik.

"Just give her a little while to cool down Dad, she gets a bit psycho." He nods at him and they hear her say _fuck off Damon_ Henrik sighs "The hallucinations, great."

Elena grimaces "Where the hell are we going to find a potential hunter."

Henrik chuckles "You just watched her take down that whole army and you're seriously wondering if she can stop the hallucinations? You really are an idiot."

Rebekah glances at the hybrids and Finn sitting on the couch and smiles "She did good."

Nik smiles a brilliant dimpled smile "Like I said, that's my girl."

XXX

She turns around facing the house and steps forward when she feels a hand on her shoulder. It's Damon.

She sighs "Fuck off Damon."

"Well gladly? Who'd want to be talking to a shallow, useless waste of space anyway."

"Great." She mutters. "Piss off already nobody likes talking to hallucinations."

Damon turns into her father "Hello sweetie."

She smiles brightly at him "Oh hi daddy! I should kill myself? Oh great sure thing!" She laughs "Idiot."

"You shouldn't be alive honey, you're evil." He glares at her "You're not my little girl any more."

She pokes her tongue at him and he shifts to Alaric. He grins at her evilly, "I've missed you Caroline."

"Ah Alaric, it's been a long time buddy, how goes the being dead?"

"I think it would suit you better." He shrugs and changes into Nik "You mean nothing to me Caroline. Why would you? Look at you."

"Okay now you're just pissing me off, go away." She waves her hand and he disappears.


	13. Give Me Love

**Shit's about to real.**

Caroline sinks to her knees trying to get control over her thoughts. _Kill, kill, kill everyone. You are powerful destroy everything. The world is yours for the thinking, kill use your power take everything and everyone under your command. This world is yours to control._

She can feel the veins overtaking her face again and her eyes turning blacking. She's facing towards the house with her head down. She can feel everybody watching her through the window. Expression is taking over her body and she can feel it hum with power. She tries to focus her thoughts. _Family. Love. Nik, Henrik, Hope, Elijah, Rebekah, Katerina, Stefan, Kol, Bonnie. Nik, Nik, Nik, Nik. _She chants in her mind but she can feel she's losing the war in her head. The veins won't recede and she can feel them spreading down her neck. _Kill everyone._

Something in her snaps and she can feel she's losing control, like she's possessed by unseen forces. She tries her chant out loud, "Family. Love. Nik, Henrik, Hope, Elijah, Rebe-"

Her chant is cut off when she feels the earth rumble beneath her. She reaches up and places her hands over her neck, twisting to snap it but it does nothing to hurt her. It snaps back into place and she looks up. She sees her family step back in fear. She screams "RUN" before she blacks out.

XXX

Henrik watches the scene before him and hears his mother scream. _Run._ He turns to everybody "You heard her unless you want to die get the fuck out of here! Go to the house in New Orleans." He shrieks and everybody flashes away apart from the originals and Bonnie.

"I have to go help her!" Nik cries

"There's no point Dad we just have to wait. We need to get out of here she won't hesitate to kill anyone." He glares to get his point through but he can see he's loosing the argument. "I'm not kidding dad for once in your life you actually need to put self-preservation first. I need you guys to leave."

"We can't leave you here Henrik!" Rebekah cries, holding onto his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter if I die in this time, I'll just be born again. You guys need to go and take Kol. This isn't fucking Mikael and Esther. This is like the devil himself on Earth." Henrik pleads

"I won't leave you here Henrik." Nik commands

Bonnie steps forward and puts a hand on Klaus' shoulder "You need to listen to his Klaus. Please, get yourselves out of here. I'll stay and help him." She smiles

"Do not tell me what to do with my son witch. I will not be commanded by you or anyone." He glares at her.

Henrik sighs "I'm sorry guys but you don't understand the danger here. She's used too much magic lately and it'll take a lot to bring her back. The expression completely takes over her humanity and that's not her out there." He chants, teleporting them back to New Orleans. He turns to Bonnie "There's only one thing to do Bonnie and I think you need to leave."

"You can't do this alone you will die." She glares

"I know that. But I know that I'll be fine in the end. Please leave Bonnie you must understand. If I don't survive tell Dad I'm sorry but I'll see him in the future and that I love him and the others. I love you Aunt Bonnie." He kisses her on the cheek before sending her away too.

XXX

The molecules of everything within the large barrier around Caroline are rising, before evaporating into thin air. She put the barrier up, trying to contain the damage but she knows it won't hold long. She's completely still, elevated in the air.

Caroline can feel the power itching to escape the barrier, but she's strong and pulling on her humanity to keep it together. She knows she's probably blow up the entire town if she releases it but she also knows she can't beat the magic.

XXX

Henrik knows there's only one thing to do in this situation. _Humanity._ He walks towards the protective barrier surrounding his mother. Chanting a protection spell on him self, he puts his hand inside and tries not to grunt in pain as the skin starts peeling away and rising into the air. He breathes harshly before completely stepping into the barrier.

XXX

Bonnie appears in the Original Mansion in New Orleans and Nik immediately flashes and holds her against the wall. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Tears fall down her face as she gasps to breathe "He sent me away. He knows he'll be reborn if he dies but I won't." He drops her down and steps back, his eyes filling with water.

Rebekah walks up and hesitantly puts her arms around him. They all know the effect Henrik had on them in the short time he was here. Even if he dies, he will be okay. She just holds him while he tries not to cry.

"The best I can do is help him from here." Bonnie nods and breathes before holding her necklace, the one future Henrik wears around his neck and chants.

"Send me there." Elijah turns to her "Bonnie let me help. Niklaus will let his emotions get in the way but I won't. Let me go."

Bonnie hesitantly looks at him "Why you?"

"She made me invincible I won't die. Just let me go watch, I won't interfere. Just let me get Henrik out of there if it gets out of hand."

"Tell me why you want to save them. One good reason as to why you want to do this, other than them being family." Bonnie points at him glaring

He looks down and Rebekah and Nik glare at him knowing he hasn't got a good enough reason. Nik goes to argue with Bonnie that he should go when he's cut off by Elijah.

"I want to do this because of Caroline." Elijah said. Nik growled and Bonnie nodded for him to continue. "Let me explain Niklaus." Nik just nodded in agreement.

"After a thousand years of living I thought I'd never see the day where my family would be together. I was losing hope of ever seeing my siblings and myself genuinely happy. She's kind and caring, selfless; a good person. She made my family all I've ever wanted it to be. She told me a lot about our relationship in the future and I know I love her already." He hears Nik growl but continues staring at Bonnie "She's a Mikaelson and I know she's the best sister I could ever ask for that's not blood. I want to do this for her because I know how badly she'd be affected by killing her own son, even if he will still be there in the future. I've lived for a long time and I would gladly die for her, even if that day is today to save her that pain." He shrugs casually like it's something you say every day.

Nik and Rebekah gape at his heartfelt speech. Nik didn't even know if he should be angry or happy that Elijah felt like that about her. Rebekah smiles and tears up at Elijah's admission. She felt that way too. Bonnie just smiled, "That was beautiful Elijah. Take my hand, I'm not stronger than Henrik yet." She nodded and held his hand, sending him back to MysticFalls.

Nik was pouting and Rebekah slapped him on the back of the head "You know he didn't mean it like that you idiot and he was right. I've never seen you this emotion brother." Nik glared at her before storming to the bar. She turns to Bonnie. "Looking forward to the future already." She beams before stalking off too.

XXX

Henrik is on his knees directly before Caroline, crying silently as his flesh is deteriorating before his eyes. He feels an extra course of power flow through him healing him faster and holds his necklace. _Bonnie. _"Mum I know you're in there and if you can hear me I love you okay? I know you're not yourself right now and you're hurting me but it's okay because no matter what I'll always know you love me."

He sees her wince slightly but other than that no difference is shown in her features. Her entire hair is black along with her skin covered in veins. Her eyes are completely black, no hint of colour at all.

He takes hold of her face and enters her mind.

_The world is covered in darkness. Henrik cannot see anything. The only light is a desk and small lamp sitting on top of it. Next to the lamp is a music box: the music box mum and dad had crafted for Hope when she was a baby._

_He hesitantly walks towards it and only notices then that he can hear voices, the voices in her mind; the expression. The voices whisper unspeakable horrors and he almost gives up right then and there. He knows he has to find her soul in here somehow. _

_He walks to the desk with determined strides but almost falls, feeling the damage being done to his body. He opens the music box and hears a beautiful melody. His mother's voice, singing a song she used to sing when Hope and himself were children. He knew it was the song his mum and dad first danced to. It held a lot of meaning to his mother, it was even their wedding song. He quickly removes himself from her mind. _

He returns to his body and screams at the overflow of pain that comes rushing back. He knew he had an amazing singing voice, inherited from his mother. He collected himself and holds her face and sings in his sweet voice.

_"Give me love like her. Cause lately I've been waking up alone. Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt, told you I'd let them go, and that I'll find my corner, maybe tonight I'll call ya, after my blood turns into alcohol, no I just wanna hold you "_

He sees her wince and steps back and takes her hands, swaying her still body with him. His mother taught him his parents first dance when they were very young. He knew every step of the dance his parents shared at the ball held by Esther. He puts his mouth near her ear and sings much louder.

_"Give a little time to me or burn this out, we'll play hide and seek to turn this around. All I want is the taste that your lips allow, my my, oh give me love."_

He watches as a tear falls down her cheek, but nothing else changes so he puts her arms around him and continues dancing with her.

_"Give me love like never before, cause lately I've been craving more. And it's been awhile but I still feel the same, maybe I should let you go. You know I'll find my corner, and that tonight I'll call you after my blood is drowning in alcohol. No I just wanna hold ya."_

He looked over her skin as the veins began receding back towards her eyes and her hair started changing back to it's normal golden colour. Her grip around him became less stiff and more comfortable. The skin was still lifting from his flesh and it was incredibly painful but he had to keep going. He pulled his face back from her ear and sang louder, encouraged by his success so far.

_"Give a little time to me or burn this out, we'll play hide and seek to turn this around. All I want is the taste that your lips allow, my my, my my, oh give me love."_

He looked at her face, which had returned normal, along with her hair. Her eyes still remained black. He knew he was doing well so far. He smiled at her and she gave a cruel un-Caroline like smile back. He began to sing again, happy but as he opened his mouth, the barrier exploded out, sending him flying with it screaming in pain as his insides tore themselves apart. The spell was amplified to what it was inside the barrier and even with Bonnie helping the healing process he knew he was going to die.

XXX

Bonnie dropped on her knees and screamed in pain. Nik and Rebekah flashed back in. "What's wrong witch?" Nik asked fearfully.

She lifted her head and shook her head no. "I can't feel Henrik or Elijah anymore. I don't know what happened it's like they vanished off the face of the earth. I can't even feel Caroline." She cried.

"Well what in the bloody hell is wrong!" Nik roared

"I don't know." Bonnie slumped and Rebekah held her comfortingly as she cried her own tears. "I could feel how much pain he was in and then the next second he was gone."

"Find them." Nik ordered before flashing away.

**I got inspiration for this from X-Men when Jean Grey goes crazy. Hope you like it! Bloody evil expression magic. I'm excited for the next chapter already J**


	14. Here We Go Again

Henrik opened his eyes to see a clear blue skies and trees. _Must be heaven_. He looked down at his body to see himself perfectly healed. He sat up, disorientated and looked around the forest he was in for any signs of life. He heard a groan and quickly stood up, running over to the noise.

He found Elijah on the ground just waking up. He quickly checked over his body for wounds. "Are you okay Uncle Lijah?"

He stands up and brushes off his suit "I'm fine Henrik are you okay?"

Henrik smiles "Yes I'm fine, all though I think we're dead."

"I don't think that's our fate quite yet Henrik." Elijah chuckles and then his face grows serious "Where's Caroline?"

"I'm not sure. We should probably look for her." He nods and they walk around the clearing trying to see her. They head towards the direction of noises in the distance. Henrik's just about to walk through the bushes when his leg's stopped by a hand. He looks down and sees Caroline. He quickly pulls her up "Are you okay mum?"

"I'm fine sweetie, what happened?" She frowned

"Oh good you're back to normal. You had a wee expression episode, nearly killed me." He shrugs

She gasps and holds a hand to her mouth "Oh honey I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" She looks over him.

"He's fine Caroline I saw the whole thing, he was going to die I was sure of it, his whole body looked like it imploded on itself. I flashed to grab him and blacked out. Then here we are." Elijah shrugs.

"Oh lord I'm so sorry Elijah. It's my own fault I shouldn't have used so much magic." Caroline gives a sad smile. "Where is here exactly?"

"We don't know mum that's what we need to find out." Henrik nods and they continue their walk. They're just about to reach the village when a voice stops them.

"Elijah what're you doing? Who are these people? What are you wearing?" A small boy asks nearby.

Elijah looks like he's going to pass out so Caroline speaks for him. "He's just showing us around the town. I'm Caroline, What's your name little one?" She smiles and kisses him on the cheek. He blushes like crazy.

"Hey! I'm not little I'm 14 thank you very much." He scowls "You're very pretty." He smiles shyly and she laughs. "My name's Henrik, Henrik Mikaelson."

He holds out his hand for her to shake but Caroline does exactly what Elijah wanted to and faints.

XXX

"I'm really worried." Rebekah tells Bonnie who nods in agreement. "Nik is going to go crazy if we don't find them. Did the locator spell work?"

Bonnie shakes her head no. "It was really strange, the blood covered the whole map which is really weird."

Rebekah shrugs. "That is weird. I'm sure they're fine they are unkillable."

Bonnie smiles "They'll be just fine."

Nik walks in the room and growls out "I had to dagger Finn. Caroline's compulsion ended."

"Oh." Rebekah looks down sadly. "How did that happen?"

"I don't know how but that only happens when you've been daggered." Nik frowns

XXX

When Caroline wakes up, she's still in the forest but little Henrik is gone. She shrieks "Was that who I think it was?"

Elijah nods grimly "I believe you somehow sent us a thousand years into the past to save us from death."

"What the hell are we going to do? Send us back mum!" Henrik shrieks.

"Okay hold on." Caroline closes her eyes and concentrates. Nothing happens. She starts freaking out "My magic is gone."

"What do you mean it's gone!" Henrik cries "Let me try." He attempts a simple levitation spell and it works fine.

"I think I know the problem." Caroline frowns and Elijah looks at her expectantly.

"We're human." Caroline says calmly. Elijah puts his hand to his chest and feels his heartbeat. He drops his jaw shocked. "Let me explain."

"Yes please do mum." Henrik smirks sarcastically.

"Think about it, there's no vampires in this time because the spell hasn't been made yet. We should go back to our normal forms once the spell is performed. As for my magic, I think it's because I was given the magic as a vampire and my human body can't handle it. Henrik still has his magic because he was born with it."

Elijah nods grimly "That makes sense."

"We're going to have to stay here until the spells completed. Henrik, you need to do a glamour spell on Elijah we can't have two of them running around. We also should change both of your names." Caroline says.

"Yes I agree." Elijah nods. "Henrik we should just change yours to Henry, it's simple enough." Henrik nods in agreement.

"You should be William Elijah, after my middle name." Henrik shrugs and Elijah nods in agreement.

"Very well, William and Henry." William nods.

"You might need to change your features a bit too Henry, you look too much like Niklaus." Caroline says and Henry nods.

"Okay." Henry waves his hand over his face, making him look more like Caroline than Nik. He changes William's appearance to look more like Caroline too. He then changes their clothes to more modern ones, but still with class. "We need to come up with a story. I think it's best if we say we're siblings."

"Agreed." William nods "Perhaps we've travelled here from another village as our parents died?"

Henry and Caroline nod in agreement. "Good story. We'll use my maiden name as surnames. Our parents are Elizabeth and William. You were named after him. Oh God. I'm going to have to watch Nik fawn all over the doppelganger bitch. Sorry Eli-William."

William nods "It's okay Caroline. Okay so the plan is to stay here until my family becomes vampires, we get our abilities back, get back to the future correct?" They both nod. "Where are we going to stay?"

Caroline frowns. "Um… no idea? Is there a witch around?"

"Ayanna. We can trust her. We can't mention being vampires but we could tell her we were sent back in time by Henry on accident."

Caroline nods. "Yes good plan. Shall we?"

The trio walk to Ayanna's hut. They get suspicious looks from everyone in the village. Caroline steps forward and knocks on the door. Ayanna opens it with a smile, "How can I help you child?"

"May we please come in? It's very urgent." Caroline smiles and Ayanna nods allowing them inside. She offers them seats and they sit down. "We have heard that you're a witch is this correct?" Caroline smiles brightly.

"Yes that is correct. What can I do for you?" Ayanna smiles at Caroline's acceptance of her abilities.

"Well, these are my brothers William and Henry. Henry is a witch also and has accidentally sent us into the past. We're from the future. We require nothing of your abilities, we just wondered if you had a place for us in your home while we wait for Henry to recover and send us home?" Caroline smiles

"Oh. Well that's quite the story." Ayanna laughs "I'm sure that'll be fine. I have more than enough room and it'd be nice to have a fellow witch under my roof."

"You remind me of my mentor. She's actually your descendant I believe, Bennett correct?" Henry smiles

"Yes." Ayanna smiles hugely "I'm pleased to hear my name lives on. I don't think any of you should tell me anything of the future or anything though."

"That sounds reasonable. We'll keep out of your way." William nods. "We've already come up with a cover story. We've travelled from a village not far after our parents death. Best that you know it in case you're asked."

"Very well." Ayanna nods and stands "I'll show you to your cots."

XXX

When the trio woke up in the morning, Ayanna had given them clear instructions to help out with chores. She told them to walk over to the Mikaelson home and ask for instructions on what to do.

They were on the way there. "Make sure you don't touch Esther. She might sense something." Caroline said to them and they both nodded. "God I'm really not enjoying the whole human thing again."

"Me neither." Henry glared

"I think it's wonderful." William chuckled "It's going to be strange seeing myself."

"You'll be fine 'Lijah you're tough!" She smiled and smacked his arm "I mean William." She corrected "That's going to get annoying."

"It sure is. Henry sounds like a babies name. At least I get to talk to my namesake." Henry chuckles.

"I've been thinking about that actually." Caroline said quietly.

"What's that Caroline?" Elijah asked wearily.

"Nevermind." She shrugged. She didn't want to tell Elijah her plan. She knew she had vampire blood on her. It was in a small vial around her neck. She never thought she'd need it but she's glad she had it. Nik had given her his blood in case of a werewolf bite emergency.

They arrived at they hut and William knocked. The door opened and revealed Henrik. "Oh hello again." He smiled "Can I help you?"

"Yes hello, Ayanna's sent us to your family to teach us what chores are to be done around here. I don't believe we've met, I'm William." He smiled and shook Henrik's hand.

"Hello again Caroline." He smiles shyly at her.

"Hi Henrik." She beams at him. "Sorry about the trouble yesterday, I was tired from our long journey. These are my brothers. This one's Henry."

"Cool! Our names are similar!" Henrik beams and Henry gives a sad smile. "Come in, I'll find my brothers."

They walk inside and stand in the doorway. Henrik walks back with Elijah and Finn. Elijah steps forward, "Hello I'm Elijah. Henrik tells us you've come to learn how we do chores in the village?" He smiles and politely kisses Caroline's hand. "And you are?"

"Yes I'm Caroline and these are my brothers William and Henry. We've been offered a place to stay with Ayanna. Our parents were killed recently and we were forced to flee out village."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Elijah and Finn nod.

"Thank you." Caroline smiles "What would you have us do?"

"Well you boys could help us with the hunting and firewood if you like." Elijah glances at the boys and then turns to Caroline "You can help my sister. She'll be down by the berries. Her name's Rebekah, Henrik can walk you there."

Henrik beams at her "Yes I'll take you Caroline."

"I wouldn't have it any other way handsome." She winks and he blushes furiously.

Caroline and Henrik walk out of the hut towards Rebekah. He tells her all about the village, the people and the customs. He tells her about his family and his home. She thinks he's absolutely adorable. They soon reach the berry patches and Henrik introduces her, "Rebekah, this is Caroline. Her and her brothers are new to the village and staying with Ayanna. She's sent them to us to teach them how to do the chores of the area."

Rebekah beams at her "Hello I'm Rebekah nice to meet you Caroline. Oh it's so nice to have a girl around! Father wouldn't allow me to befriend other girls of the village but I'm sure he'll allow it for you. We can be friends!" Rebekah jumps happily.

"And that's my queue to leave." Henrik chuckles before fleeing the girl moment.

Caroline takes Rebekah's hands into hers and says, "Best friends Rebekah. Like sisters!" She laughs at her personal joke.

"So we just have to pick berries and put them in the basket it's simple really." She shrugs and they both begin picking berries. "So you met my other brothers?"

"Only Elijah and Finn. Are there others?" Caroline tries to sound oblivious.

"Yes Kol and Niklaus. Kol must be off preying on the poor women of the town. Nik must be off tramping around with Tatia." Rebekah scowls

"You don't like your brothers beloved?" Caroline tries to control her anger

"She's a whore. She recently moved to our village. She even has a child out of wedlock." They both laugh scandalized "She plays between my brothers Nik and Elijah. They could both do better."

Caroline snorts "I dislike her immensely already Rebekah."

"I love you already." Rebekah laughs "Call me Bekah."

"I love you too Bekah." Caroline smiles "I think we can stir up some trouble." She winks and they both burst out laughing.

XXX

William and Henrik are chopping firewood along with Finn and Elijah. Kol comes prancing up to them, "Making friends brothers? Didn't know you had it in you." He chuckles at his stupid joke. Henry laughs too. Kol walks up and introduces himself "Kol Mikaelson, most handsome man in the village." He smirks.

"Henry Forbes, the man fighting for that title." Henry laughs and Kol chuckles too. God he misses his womanizing dimples.

"William Forbes. Just that." William shrugs and they both laugh at him.

Kol takes Henry by the arm "I've decided I'm taking you on as my apprentice. Don't worry, when I'm done you'll have every woman in the village after you."

"Like I need your help for that Kol, you'll scare them off." Henry smirks

"I like you already." Kol beams.


	15. Swimming and Scheming

Rebekah and Caroline had collected enough berries and were now walking back to the hut laughing. Rebekah was telling Caroline about Kol. "He's such an idiot honestly, he thinks he's the most handsome man alive."

"I bet he does." Caroline laughs knowingly

"He's a fool. Just wait til you meet him you'll understand." Rebekah laughs

"I can't wait." Caroline smirks sarcastically. "Perhaps we should give him a taste of his own medicine."

"Perhaps we should." Rebekah laughs "We should tell all the village woman he has a sickness!" She exclaims excitedly

"Oh that's harsh Rebekah you're an evil mastermind!" Caroline laughs. "We'll think of something I'm sure." They arrive back to the hut where the men are still chopping wood.

"Ah Caroline this is my other brother Kol, I don't believe you've met yet." Elijah introduces.

Kol runs up to her excitedly and takes her hand and places a long wet kiss on it. "Kol Mikaelson my lady, please tell me you're not being courted."

Caroline and Rebekah giggle and Caroline smirks at her knowingly before turning back to Kol with a shocked expression on her face. "Caroline Forbes." She curtsies. "Aren't you the brother with the illness?"

Kol furrows his brows "What illness?"

"Are you not a madman? I was told so by a local woman." Caroline frowned and Kol blushed embarrassed.

"I don't know who told you that but it's a lie I assure you. Isn't that right brothers?" Kol looks pointedly at Elijah and Finn who say nothing to back him up. He scowls furiously before storming off.

Caroline bursts into laughter along with Rebekah. The others soon join in. "I take it that was a jest?" Finn asks

"Yes I was joking." Caroline continues to laugh.

"Oh hello mother." Rebekah says to Esther, who'd just walked up along with Henrik.

"Hello children who's this?" Esther asks

"As mother this is William, Henry and Caroline. They are wards of Ayanna and have come to us for instructions on chores." Henrik says standing next to his mother.

"I see. A pleasure I'm sure, welcome to our village." She says holding out her hand.

Caroline looks at pointedly before glancing at William and Henry for help. William steps forward, "Thank you for your hospitality Mrs Mikaelson, but I'm afraid now that we've finished here we must be returning to Ayanna." Caroline sighs in relief when Esther puts her hand back down.

"Of course I hope you like your new home." Esther smiles before walking inside.

"It was lovely to meet all of you, perhaps we will meet tomorrow?" Caroline looks at Rebekah hopefully.

"Sure thing Caroline, I'll walk with you back to your hut." She smiles. They all walk towards the hut.

They're just about to reach they hut when they bump into Tatia and Niklaus strolling arm in arm. Everyone scowls at Tatia for different reasons. Rebekah bumps Caroline on the arm to calm her down.

"Who's this Rebekah?" He asks blatantly staring at Caroline.

"Hello brother." She coughs under her breath, a trick Caroline taught her "Whore." She smiles at Caroline who noticed her cough. "This is Caroline and her brothers William and Henry. They're staying with Ayanna as their parents passed and they were forced to leave their village. They've spent the whole day at our home and have met everyone but you brother. This is my brother Niklaus." Rebekah introduces, smiling at Caroline.

Klaus removes his arm from Tatia to take Caroline's hand and place a soft kiss upon her knuckles. "Call me Nik." He smiles before shaking hands with William and Henry who are lightly chuckling at his blatant ignorance of Tatia for Caroline. He steps back and doesn't take Tatia's arm again, while she's obviously glaring at Caroline.

"I was just escorting them back to the hut. I'm sure we can all speak more tomorrow." Rebekah smiles shyly at William who looks like he's going to be sick. Henry's trying not to gag and laugh at the same time. Caroline just winks at him.

"Yes I'm sure we can get to know one another tomorrow now let's be on our way Niklaus." Tatia scowls

Caroline scoffs and mutters 'bitch' under her breath making Rebekah burst into a fit of laughter. When she calms down she says, "Oh yeah this is Tatia by the way. Sorry I forgot you were here." Rebekah glares at her.

Tatia glares and Nik says "That's enough Rebekah. A pleasure to meet you all. Come along Tatia." He grabs her arm and pulls her along. After they're some distance away, the four of them laugh at the awkwardness.

They continue home and Rebekah walks them to the door before going home herself.

"Well that was weird." Henry huffs before going to sleep.

XXX

Caroline wakes up in the morning and grumbles at her human body. She storms into Henry's room. "Henry, could you please do an illusion spell on my hair to make it longer? I'd also like a beautiful dress today."

Henrik gets out of bed and stumbles over to his mother before chanting and waving his hand, making her hair long and golden. He waves his hand again, changing her dress into a long golden silk.

"Thank you baby." She kisses his cheek before walking away yelling "See you all later."

She struts over to the Mikaelson home in serious need of girl time. She knocks on the door and it's opened by Kol. "Why hello Miss Caroline, is there something I can do for you?" He smirks seductively and she tries not to gag.

"Yes I was wondering if Rebekah's in?" She smiles

"Come on in I'll show you to her room." He leads her to Rebekah's room. "Sister you have a visitor." He walks back off into the house leaving them alone.

"Good morning Caroline, what are your plans for the day?" Rebekah smiles

"I thought we could do each others hair and go for a walk?" Caroline smiles back. Rebekah nods ushering her over to sit down. She braids her hair, placing small flowers into her curls. Caroline then does Rebekah's into a French plait. They both gossip about the boys in the village.

"Nik seems to like you." Rebekah tries to sound casual.

"He seems nice." Caroline shrugs nonchalantly "He's very handsome." _More like I'd eat him alive._ She giggles.

"You like him then?" Rebekah smiles slightly.

"I guess." Caroline smiles shyly "What about Tatia?" She spits the name.

"Who cares about her, she doesn't deserve my brother. Either of them actually." Rebekah scowls.

"And I do?" Caroline smiles and Rebekah beams back.

"Of course you do. You're beautiful and nice, she's a horrid woman." Rebekah giggles.

"Thank you Rebekah. Although I think you're much more beautiful than I am." Caroline smiles "It's a surprise every boy in the village isn't after you."

"Like my brothers or my father would allow that!" Rebekah chuckles

"They're just looking out for you I'm sure. Besides, not even a prince is worthy of you!" Caroline laughs

"Thank you Caroline." Rebekah smiles with tears in her eyes. "It's so nice to have a friend."

"Well, you're the best friend a girl could have." Caroline smiles and kisses her on the cheek. They both stand to leave the house when they bump into Nik.

"You look beautiful Caroline." He smiles shyly at her before looking at Rebekah "You too sister."

"Thank you Nik. We're just going out for a walk, perhaps you'd like to escort us?" Rebekah smiles sweetly. Caroline knows exactly what she's doing.

"I'm sure I could do that, can't have you wondering about alone." He smiles before offering them both his arms. They stroll arm in arm until they reach a waterfall.

"We should go for a swim!" Caroline beams and Nik looks weary.

"Yes Nik please let us do it!" Rebekah pouts until his lips turn into a smile.

"Okay but only for a short while. Don't let father find out when he returns!" Nik chuckles.

"Yay thank you brother." Rebekah practically dies on the spot with how happy she looks. They all take off their shoes.

Caroline unfastens her dress before throwing it off and running and diving into the pool, she's only got her bra and underwear from the future on underneath. She comes up from underwater and looks at Rebekah and Nik. They're both blushing furiously although Nik looks far more uncomfortable than Rebekah.

"What's wrong?" Caroline frowns "Are you coming in?"

Rebekah bursts into laughter. "Caroline, you can't just take off your clothes like that!"

Caroline laughs "Why not? I'm not swimming in that dress." She points the dress. "Besides, it's only us here right? What's the problem?" She smirks at Nik and pouts. Rebekah giggles before throwing her dress off and diving in too, splashing water at Caroline, who splashes her back. "Come in Nik, I don't bite." She winks at him and he looks away blushing. "Are you afraid?" She smirks knowing that would get him.

He smirks before throwing off his shirt and diving in too. Caroline practically faints thinking about all the dirty things she's done to that body. They all splash each other a few times laughing at the carefree situation.

Caroline jumps on top of Rebekah, sitting on her shoulders, pretending to drown her. Rebekah laughs and throws her off. She pretends to stay underwater so they start freaking out. When their backs are turned, she throws herself onto Nik's back startling him. He pulls her round to his front, holding her up ready to attack. She laughs at his reaction, kissing him on the cheek before wriggling free from his hold. He blushes when she kisses him, and has to look away from her when she slides down the front of his body.

Rebekah smiles at their actions, and swims over to pinch Caroline on the arm. "Ow!" She shrieks pinching her back. They both laugh at Nik who's still standing there shocked. They splash water at him to bring him out of his day dream. The splash wars begin again until they're interrupted by a cough. They look up to see Henry standing with Henrik, amused expressions on their faces.

"Where was my invite to the party?" Henry smirks before taking off his shoes and shirt, diving in to join them.

Caroline looks up at Henrik who's looking down at the ground. "Are you coming in Henrik?" She smiles at him.

He smiles at her slightly before looking down again. "I can't swim." He's nearly in tears.

She climbs out of the water to walk to him. Nik looks away immediately, trying not to stare at her wet figure. Failing, of course. Henrik blushes and looks down. She holds out a hand to him. "It's okay Henrik, I'll teach you." She bends down to his eye level.

"Really?" He beams at her.

"Of course, you need to learn some time right? I won't let anything happen to you I promise. I'll stay with you the whole time, Henry will help too, right Henry?" She looks back at Henry who nods and smiles.

"Okay." Henrik smiles hesitantly. Taking off his shoes and shirt. She takes his hand and leads his into the water.

The water's only up to his thighs but he's still hesitant. She steps into the water and floats, holding out her arms for him to hold. He holds on and takes a deep breath before stepping out further. Henry swims over and helps hold him up.

Henrik opens his eyes and realizes he's floating. He smiles so big in excitement. Nik and Rebekah laugh at his happiness. "You're doing great little brother." Nik smiles.

"I'm floating!" Henrik exclaims. "Let me go for a second I want to do it by myself."

"Okay, are you sure? I won't let you drown, promise." Caroline smiles and he nods determined. They both slowly let go and he goes down a bit but stays afloat. "I knew you could do it!" Caroline smiles.

"Great job buddy." Henry chuckles at calling his Uncle buddy.

They continue teaching Henry how to swim for a few hours until they realize the time. They all get out and start putting their clothes back on. Caroline slips the dress up her legs and catches Nik staring at her movements. She smirks at him and he blushes and looks away ashamed. She chuckles at his shyness. _If only he knew._

They all walk back to the hut in a comfortable silence, smiling at the days activities. They walk to take Rebekah and Henrik home first and Nik offers to walk Henry and Caroline back.

They reach the front door and Henry walks inside taking the hint from his mothers facial expressions muttering a quick 'bye Nik'.

"Thank you for escorting us back Nik." Caroline smiles and blushes at his gaze. She loves how even after all this time he still gives her butterflies. It makes her smile wider.

"You're welcome, I don't want you getting hurt." He smiles shyly "Thank you for helping Henrik today."

"It was pleasure I love Henrik he's a nice boy." She smiles thinking about her new little brother she hadn't met.

"Yes he is." Nik says a bit awkwardly. "I better get home, mother's probably worried."

_Yeah right._ "Sure, see you tomorrow perhaps?" She smiles

"Yes perhaps." He says before kissing her hand and turning to walk away. She grabs his arm and kisses his cheek softly making him walk away faster. She giggles and runs back inside to find William and Henrik. "He is so funny in this time it's hilarious. You'd think he'd never seen a woman naked. Honestly." She rolls her eyes.

"I doubt he has." William shrugs casually.

"What?" Caroline gasps. "Are you kidding me? He probably thought I was some common tramp at the waterfall."

"I don't think he's ever been with a woman before, at this time anyway. It's not exactly common for women to undress in this time." William and Henry chuckle.

"I'm a hussy. My life is over." She sighs dramatically.

"If it makes you feel any better, you are married?" Henry chuckles.

"Not yet we're not." Caroline scowls. "I'll be damned if I let that doppelganger tramp take that cherry, it's got my name written all over it." Even William laughs uncontrollably at that which makes Caroline giggle along. "It's official, operation V-Plates is on!" She exclaims making Henry fall off his chair.

"Oh my God mum! This is the one and only time I'm ever going to find you and dad having sex funny. But feel free to bring this up at any time. I think I'm actually crying." Henry laughs.

"I can just imagine it already." Caroline daydreams and William clicks his fingers in front of her face. "On the plus side, he won't be all alpha male dominating yet, it's my time to shine!"

"And that's my cue to throw up." Henry scowls.

"Sorry baby, if anyone should feel awkward it's probably your Uncle here. At least you're a mini-Kol. Uncle Eli here has morality and knows when a conversations inappropriate." She chuckles at William's mortified expression. "Let's get to bed, I've got a plan to think up."


	16. Time Travel Is So Confusing

**Hi guys, just wanted to point out that time travel works weirdly. So time in the past works faster than that of the present. Hence why it's only been a week to the 2012 gang but a month to the 1000 years ago people. I hope it's not getting too confusing calling Henrik Henry and Elijah William, I just thought that would be less confusing than them all having the same names. Hope you enjoy!**

MYSTIC FALLS 2012

It had been a week since they'd disappeared.

Nik, Rebekah and Bonnie had been searching for clues to the whereabouts of Caroline, Henrik and Elijah. They'd come up with nothing so far and were now at the mansion in MysticFalls.

"The whole house is destroyed Nik!" Rebekah exclaimed.

There was a crater like whole in the ground that completely covered the mansion, which lay in crumbles in the Earth. There was a visible magical barrier surrounding the grounds and everything within it was still in a destroyed state, particles floating in the air.

"What is this magic witch." Nik scowled at Bonnie.

"I do have a name you know." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I don't know, I assume it's Caroline's expression."

"Well can't you do some sort of spell or something?" Nik asked "I want to know what happened here."

"I am not going near that!" She pointed at the barrier "It'll probably kill me in an instant, I do have a human body you know." Bonnie scowled.

"Fine, go ahead Rebekah." Nik smirked at her.

"No way! Do it yourself Nik." Rebekah smirked.

"Fine." He scowled. He walked up the barrier and hesitantly put his finger inside. The skin peeled away from his hand and he hissed. "Yes, probably not a good idea to go in there. Can you get any information from it Bonnie?"

She shrugged "I'll try. Let me focus."

"Be quick about it I don't trust your friends alone in my house." He scowled.

"Shh I need to concentrate." She scowled before walking near the barrier. She raised her hand and chanted in Latin, the same sentence repeated. "duce me mihi, secretum tuum manifestes spiritus."

She could feel the pull of a memory. She fell on her knees and grabbed her head in pain. _Caroline in a barrier of power, pulling molecules apart. Henrik entering the barrier, not screaming even as his skin peels away. Henrik making a declaration of love; entering her mind, then pulling away and singing to her. Henrik taking her hands and dancing with her, trying to regain his mothers consciousness._ _Caroline exploding with power, the force making Henrik be knocked back. Elijah flashing to get to Henrik amidst the explosion; them both screaming in pain as their skin pulls from them at an accelerated rate, their bodies beginning to combust. The look of recognition that comes over Caroline's face as she sees the damage she's caused; then her chanting and flashing towards them, taking them by the hands. Caroline chanting further, creating the barrier around the house. Them disappearing bloodied and wounded._

She gasps "Oh my God" Tears leaving her eyes as she watches the scene in her mind. 

Nik and Rebekah flash to her. "What happened, Bonnie?" Rebekah asks, pulling her up.

"I saw everything." She cries. "I don't know what happened. Caroline was the same as when we left. Henrik he-" She cries "He pushed himself through the barrier to talk to her and try and get her to come back. She was completely taken over by the expression, it was like she was possessed. He must have been in so much pain, her barrier was like this one but his whole body was inside, right in front of her."

Nik winces thinking about how painful that must have been. "What happened?"

"He didn't even cry." She wails. "He was getting through to her, I could see it. He was singing and dancing with her and a tear fell from her cheek. I could see how happy he was that it was working. He went to sing again and all of a sudden it's like she exploded. The barrier fell and he was blown away by the force of it. Elijah he-" She broke down.

"What happened?" Rebekah asked holding her as she cried, tears falling down her own cheeks.

"It was like inside that barrier but everywhere. Elijah flashed to get Henrik but the magic was pulling his flesh away. They should have died." She paused as Nik and Rebekah gasped. "Caroline. She must have come back after the barrier broke. I could see the recognition in her eyes as she watched them both dying. She flashed over to them chanting. The barrier that's here now was put up and then they just" She gulped "Disappeared."

"What do you mean disappeared?" Nik growled

"That's what I mean. They were there one second, pretty much dead. Then they weren't." She cried. "I don't know how, Caroline must have done something."

"So they're alive?" Rebekah smiled hopefully.

"I honestly don't know how they could be." Bonnie smiled sadly. "But it's possible. Caroline is probably powerful enough to bring them back from death. They were actually still alive when I saw them, just barely. There's nothing I can do to the barrier, I'm not that strong."

"Let's go home." Nik whispered before walking back to the car. Bonnie looked at Rebekah and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"It's going to be fine." Rebekah pep talked herself and Bonnie.

XXX

BACK IN THE DAY

Caroline woke up feeling refreshed. They'd been here for a month now and everything was going great. She'd been avoiding Nik and Tatia, scheming in the shadows like a maniac, while also playing the 'hard to get' card. She knew Nik loved a challenge from experience. Henry had been with either Kol or Henrik everyday and Ayanna had been practicing magic with him, much to her delight. William had been amused by the whole situation and had been observing his past self as much as he could. He'd also been spending a lot of time with Henrik, trying not to think of how painful it would be to watch him die again. Rebekah had been spending time with him too, it was painfully obvious how flirtatious she'd been towards him, giggling at his every word and whispering in Caroline's ear.

Caroline had been spending most of her time with Rebekah, Eijah and Kol when he wasn't with Henry. She'd brought Rebekah in on her plan to break up Nik and Tatia as she was all too willing to get the wench away from her brothers. Elijah and her had developed a close friendship as well, much to Nik's chagrin. It seemed in anytime he was jealous of her friendship with his brother. Rebekah had confided in Caroline that she had developed a small crush on her brother William and Caroline encouraged it just to get a rise out of him. Henry and her had spent many hours taunting him about the subject. He had even thrown up at the possibility.

The three of them had been avoiding Esther as much as possible and Mikael was not due back from a hunting trip for another week. The full moon was tomorrow night, but William had said it was not the one where Henrik was supposed to die and therefore not when the family would become vampires. Apparently Mikael is present during the correct one and he would inform them of the correct time. They were getting restless at their vulnerable states and couldn't wait to go home, even though their time there was enjoyable. There was a dance being held in the village tonight and Caroline was attending with Elijah as her date, just to piss off Tatia.

She quickly got dressed and headed over to the Mikaelson hut to meet Rebekah, as they were going to spend the day together before the dance. She knocked on the door and Elijah opened it. "Hello Caroline." He smiled and kissed her hand. "Rebekah's in her room."

"Thanks 'Lijah, I'll see you tonight." She smiled before running into Rebekah's room, where she was pacing around like a mad woman looking through her clothes. "You okay Bekah?"

"No!" She shrieked. "I can't decide what to wear tonight! I have to look my best for William." Caroline chuckled. _If only you knew Rebekah._

"You'll look like an angel no matter what you wear Bekah." Caroline hugged her. "I'm sure you'll look perfect."

"Just because you always look pretty doesn't mean I do." She pouted and Caroline smacked her on the arm. "Have you seen the two of them today?" Referring to Nik and Tatia.

"No, thank goodness. That wench is really getting on my nerves with her shameless flirting." Caroline scowled. "Atleast Elijah's taking me tonight, that'll rub her the wrong way." They both giggled.

"I don't mean for this to offend you Caroline, but are you planning on leading Elijah on too?" Rebekah smiled hesitantly.

"Of course not!" Caroline scowled. "I would never do such a thing. How could you think that of me?"

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Caroline, it's just I don't want them to go through this again." Rebekah smiled, pleased with her answer.

"I assure you Bekah, I only think of Elijah as a friend. He's like a brother to me. He knows that too I'm sure. If it helps I'll tell him just that tonight." Caroline smiled.

"I think you should, just to clear the air. I just don't want either of them to get hurt." Rebekah pouted.

"It's fine Bekah I'll tell him later." Caroline shrugs. "I don't want them to either. I only have eyes for Niklaus, you got me?" Caroline glared and points her finger at her.

"I got you." Rebekah laughed. Caroline had been teaching her phrases from the future, claiming that's how everyone in her 'village' talked. She often forgot she was in the past and let things slip. "What should we do today?"

"I thought we could take Henrik for a walk? I want you guys to show me the caves you're always talking about." She shrugged.

"That's a great idea! Hopefully William or Henry haven't kidnapped him. I feel like I haven't seen him in years!" Rebekah laughed.

"Shall we mi'lady?" Caroline jokingly curtsied.

"We shall." Rebekah bowed and took her arm. They wandered outside the hut where they found Henrik, William and Kol prancing about the yard, mocking the dance. Rebekah scowled "Kol don't be a bafoon."

"Why hello little sister." He looked at Caroline and winked. "Caroline."

"Kol," She poked her tongue out at him. "Can we borrow Henrik for the morning? We're taking a walk and we need him to battle any evil doers we come across." She chucked.

"It would be honour to protect you young ladies." Henrik laughed, taking Caroline's other arm. "So where are we going?"

"We're taking Caroline to see the cave!" Rebekah beamed and he smiled back.

"Good thinking, she's pretty much family so she should definitely see it." Henrik smiled, making Caroline smile brightly. Her family thought of her as family after such a short amount of time. They were destined.

They chatted amongst themselves until they arrived at the cave. Henrik showed them the wall where their names where carved. "We should put your name on there Caroline!" Henrik smiled.

"Yes we should, and your brothers!" Rebekah beamed. Caroline smiled and nodded, watching as Henrik pulled out a dagger, carving William, Henry and Caroline next to their families names. Caroline chuckled, remembering when her and the mystic falls gang discovered this wall and how weird it's going to be having her name on there. She'd have to cover her name up with magic somehow.

"It's perfect thank you guys!" Caroline smiled and pulled them both in for a hug. "I love you guys, I just want you to know that. I'm so happy we're here."

"We love you too Caroline. You and Henry, even William. You're like my second family!" Henrik beamed.

"You know I love you Care and your brothers." Rebekah smiled and Caroline winked knowingly.

She smiled at them both with so much love she thought she could burst. She had the perfect family, a beautiful son, daughter and husband. They all meant so much to her, she missed them terribly. Especially Nik, he must have been worried sick about the two of them. They can't have been gone that long but he would worry even if it was for a minute. She loved him so much it hurt. He was perfect.

"Thank you guys." Caroline smiled. "Come on we should head back, we need time to get ready for the ball!" She giggled with Rebekah. "You'll dance with me tonight won't you Henrik?" She winked at him and he blushed.

"Of course Caroline, you're the prettiest girl in the village it would be an honour." He smiled sweetly.

"Then you better dance with Rebekah too, save her from nasty men that want to dance with her too, right?" She chuckled and Rebekah pouted.

"Anything for my sisters." He smiled and they smiled back at his cuteness.

They walked back to the village arm in arm laughing at a story Henrik was telling about Kol. They were walking back to the house when they spotted Elijah and Tatia in the woods, embracing each other in a heated kiss. Rebekah and Caroline scowled. She quickly covered Henrik's eyes making him chuckle and pulled them both towards the village.

"That was disgusting." Rebekah glared.

"What were they doing?" Henrik smiled and looked down.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Caroline laughed. "Not until you're atleast fifty you hear me? Girls have germs." She chuckled with Rebekah.

"All girls have germs?" Henrik frowned. "Even you guys?"

"No not us, we're family so it doesn't matter. I meant other girls, they'll try to eat you." Caroline laughed.

"What do you mean eat me?" Henrik frowned again.

"You'll find out when your older. Don't worry little man, I won't let any girl break your heart. They'll have to get through us first, right Bekah?"

"Right. I got your back little brother." Rebekah laughed patting him on the head. They were all laughing when they got back to the house where Finn, Kol and Nik were chopping wood.

"What's so funny?" Kol pouted.

"We were just educating Henrik about girls and their germs." Caroline smirked looking at Nik.

"Germs? They don't have germs little brother, don't let these witches mess with your mind!" Kol shrieked pulling him away.

"Don't listen to him Henrik, he'll poison your mind with impure thoughts!" Rebekah shouted making them both burst into a fit of giggles at Henrik's confused face.

He puffed out his chest. "Caroline wouldn't lie to me." He pouted at Kol and then turned to her "Right Caroline?"

"Of course not. Your brothers the spawn of all evil don't let him taint you Henrik!" She chuckled. "Like I said, not until your fifty okay?"

He smiled. "I promise." Making Kol scowl like a maniac.

"You're ruining his womanizing future! Luckily I have your little brother as my progeny or my life would be in ruins." Kol smirked.

Caroline scoffed. "You should be his progeny! You couldn't get a woman if you tried Kol!" Finn, Nik and Rebekah all laughed at him.

"Is that a challenge I hear Caroline?" Kol smirked. "Because it's accepted."

"Fine, but I have to approve of her and you have to get her to stick around." Caroline smirked knowing full well Bonnie is the only woman that would ever put up with Kol, no matter the time.

"Deal." He smirked. "Shouldn't you to be getting ready for the dance?"

"The dance!" Rebekah shrieked grabbing Caroline's arm and dragging her inside.


	17. Fight Club

The girls were running late and Rebekah was throwing a fit. The dance was super important to Rebekah, it was a fn event for the young people of the village. Caroline dragged her over to her hut to get Henry to finish their outfits off. Rebekah was the only one who knew Henry could do magic and she'd promised not to mention it to the others. They burst through the doors of the hut finding Henry and William getting ready.

"Henry!" Caroline shrieked. "We need you to help us out, we look tragic!"

Henry and William chuckled. "Of course Caroline, what did you have in mind?"

"Pfft like you have to ask. We need to be the hottest girls at the dance!" Caroline exclaimed and Rebekah nodded in agreement. "Your best work yet Henry!"

"Your wish is my command." He bowed mockingly. He walked up to them and took their hands chanting. Their hair changed first. It grew much longer and Rebekah's was tied up and curled, with some left out at the front curling to the front of her face. Caroline's was straight and left down, with some curls mixed throughout and the front braided and tied at the back. The dresses changed next. Rebekah's a lovely shade of green silk that hugged her figure perfectly, Caroline's a beautiful royal purple that fell to her feet. Their shoes an elegant version of the current style.

"I love magic! Thank you Henry!" Rebekah shrieked.

"Thank you Henry." Caroline smirked kissing him on the cheek.

William walked forward taking Rebekah's hand. "Shall we?" She smiled and took his hand, walking them to the dance.

"What are we going to do when we leave mum? They're going to be heartbroken." Henry smiled sadly.

"We're going to have to take their memories." Caroline shrugged. "It's the only way, we've changed history enough as it is. I can't do it anymore without completely ruining our future lives. I've been meaning to talk to you about this actually."

"Go ahead." He motioned to sit down and they sat.

"When the time comes, I'm going to save Henrik." Caroline smiled and he beamed back.

"How? You just said we can't change the future." Henry frowned.

"I want to give him vampire blood the night of the full moon when he's attacked. I will work it all out. You mustn't tell your Uncle. I don't want to get his hopes up in case I fail." Caroline pointed.

"I won't I promise. That's wonderful Mum, imagine how happy dad will be!" He beams.

"Don't get too excited okay? I don't know if I can do it yet but I'm going to try. He's the sweetest boy ever and he's family." She smiled and nodded.

"And it's family above all." He smiled.

"That's right son." She kissed him on the forehead. "I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"Can you cover my tattoo with magic? I can't let anyone see it, even by accident. I also need you to go to the family caves and cover our names also." She raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Sure, that's easy enough." He shrugged and then covered her tattoo. "I'll go to the cave tomorrow."

"Thanks baby, we should go." She stood up with him and he held an arm out for her. The door knocked. Henry opened it to find Elijah dressed dashingly for the dance.

"Miss Caroline." He announced taking her hand and placing a small kiss on it, making Henry fake gag, he dropped her arm but still held on to her hand. "I have come to escort you."

"Of course Elijah thank you for taking me." She smiled and winked at Henry. "Meet you there Henry?" He nodded and walked off into the night. "Elijah, could we have a word before we go?"

He nodded "Of course Caroline, what is it?" He asked giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I just wanted to tell you something. Please don't be offended but you know I only see us as friends right?" She asked giving him a small smile.

"Of course Caroline, no offence but you're not exactly my type." He chucked and she glared jokingly. "You're beautiful and perfect of course, but I know that we're nothing more."

"Okay good." She smiled. "You're like my best friend and I didn't want to ruin our relationship with misunderstandings."

"I know." He laughed. "You know I am courting Tatia, you have nothing to worry about."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Come here you." She pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go!" She announced and he nodded before they walked to the dance, which was in full swing. Finn was dancing with a local village girl, Kol was trying his luck on all the girls and Nik was dancing with Tatia, making Elijah and herself glare.

Rebekah was dancing with William while he tried to avoid her gaze and keep her hands in appropriate places and Henry was on the sidelines chuckling at his Uncle's predicament. There was a small stage area where a flute and guitar like instrument was being played, along with some small drums. "Shall we?" Elijah asked offering his hand.

"But of course." Caroline chuckled taking his hand. They were dancing when she noticed Tatia glaring at the two of them and Nik trying not to look. She whispered into Elijah's ear "I've got an idea." He raised an eyebrow waiting for her to speak. "I think we need to step this up a notch, we need to make Tatia jealous." They both chuckled and Elijah nodded in approval of the idea.

Before she could even expect it, he swung her out holding her by the hand. She chuckled at his enthusiasm and he swung her back into his arms, where he lent them both down and placed a small kiss on her cheek. He pulled her back up and they both laughed when they watched Tatia storm off the dance floor, Nik following behind. "You're an evil mastermind Caroline." Elijah chuckled.

"I've got your back 'Lijah." She smiled. She looked over and Rebekah was scowling at her. She winked trying to send the message but it wasn't received. She excused her self from Elijah and walked over to her, before she could speak she said "I already talked to him, we were trying to make Tatia and Nik jealous."

William nodded in approval of the plan. Rebekah's face went relieved. "Oh sorry. I hope you're not mad."

"No of course not, you were just confused." She shrugged and winked at William who chuckled. "I wouldn't do that would I brother?"

"No you definitely wouldn't." He chuckled knowingly.

"I'm sorry I won't let it happen again!" Rebekah hugged her and whispered in her ear, "It seems to have worked, Nik's sitting at the sidelines now staring at us." She pulled back and winked.

Caroline smirked back at her. "Of course he is, bloody idiot."

"Hey! That's still my brother!" Rebekah laughed.

"Yes and he's still an idiot." Caroline laughed before walking back over to Elijah. "Our plan seems to have worked." She smirked at him.

"I think it went perfectly." He chuckled. "Henrik was looking for you earlier by the way."

"Oh I'll go find him; I do owe him a dance." She laughed before walking off to find Henrik. She couldn't see him anywhere on the dance floor so she walked out into the forest to look for him. She walking when she tripped and fell flat on her face. She turned over to find Tatia had revealed herself from the bushes laughing.

"Well what do we have here." She smirked. "You look much better with dirt in your hair. I don't know what your doing here but Niklaus and Elijah are mine."

Caroline stood up and glared at her. "Nobody messes with my hair. Or my family for that matter."

"What are you going to do?" She smirked.

_I am so sick of this bitches attitude._ "I don't have to do anything, you're a very insignificant problem in my life." _That_ _virginity is mine!  
_  
"Oh really?" She smirked right before running at me and pulling my hair. _Unfortunately for her, I may be human for the moment but I still know how to fight, dirty might I add._

Caroline quickly pulled her hair even harder and slapped her across the face, leaving a huge red mark. Tatia scowled and punched her straight in the nose. She put her fingers to her nose and found blood. She looked up at Tatia and glared. She hissed like she still had fangs and ran straight at her, tackling her to the ground. Caroline was on top of Tatia, punching her in the face, while Tatia pulled her hair and punched her in the face as often as she could. Caroline stood and kicked her in the ribs. Tatia stood and booted her in the stomach.

Caroline growled and threw her to the ground harshly and was just about to jump on her again when she felt strong arms hold her in place. She looked up and saw Henry. He whispered in her ear "Leave it mother, you can't bloody kill her yet you'll change history. Don't worry, dad belongs to you anyway."

Caroline stopped fighting his hold and spit at Tatia, who had now gotten up and was picking twigs out of her hair. Caroline's nose was bleeding, along with a split lip and Tatia's eye was blackened and bruising as well as her nose bleeding too. Tatia scowled, "I hope you got the message."

"Oh I got the message all right. I'm going to kill you!" Caroline screeched before stomping on Henry's foot freeing herself and running at Tatia again. Tatia was on top of Caroline, pulling her hair while Caroline wrestled them around. Henry just looked at the scene and ran for help, he knew there was no stopping his mother alone.

Caroline was now on top again and was about to punch her again when she was pulled away by Elijah. "Get off me Elijah!" She shrieked. By now William, Elijah, Henry, Rebekah and Nik were all watching the scene.

Tatia stood up and smirked. "Where's your pretty face now?"

Caroline growled. "You punched my fucking nose!" The Mikaelson's flinched at her cursing and Rebekah ran over to check her face, scowling at Tatia the whole time.

"You broke mine!" Tatia hissed making Caroline smirk.

"That is enough." Elijah said. "What is this about?"

"Ask the she-slut over there, she started it!" Caroline hissed when Rebekah touched her nose.

"Tatia is this true?" Nik asked scowling in every direction.

"Of course not, she started it!" Tatia glared at Caroline.

"Bloody doppelgangers." Henry mumbled under his breath making William laugh.

"Caroline?" Elijah asked.

Caroline huffed. "Why would I start a fight with her, I wouldn't want to upset you. She tripped me over and then pulled my hair so a punched her in the face, obviously."

Rebekah laughed and patted her on the shoulder. "That's my girl."

"Tatia, why did you trip her?" Elijah asked calmly.

"Because she's acting like she owns the place. This is my town." Tatia pouted.

"Tatia! That is not very ladylike." Nik scowled.

"You don't seem to mind when I'm not ladylike." She smirked at him.

Caroline stood up. "That's it." She hissed before running at Tatia again, but was stopped by Henry who was chuckling at the scene.

"That's enough Caroline, come along. Somebody sort out the wench." He waved a hand at Tatia before pulling Caroline away and fixing her nose and appearance. Tatia was dragged away by Elijah. Rebekah, William and Nik followed Caroline soon after. Nik walked up.

"How did your face heal so quick?" He frowned.

"Henry fixed it with magic." She shrugged and his eyes widened, he looked at Rebekah who didn't look fazed. "Rebekah already knew." She shrugged.

"Why didn't you say anything Rebekah?" Nik asked.

"Caroline asked me not to. Henry did our outfits with magic tonight. He doesn't want mother to know so you can't tell her Nik." She glared at him.

"Okay." He frowned and looked at Caroline. "I won't tell." He nodded.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Where's Henrik? I owe him a dance." She smiled.

"I think he's on the dance floor Care." Rebekah smiled.

"Well back to the dance then. Let's not spend any more time on the bane of my existence any longer." She laughed with Rebekah.

"Are you sure you're okay to dance? What about the rest of your body?" Nik frowned.

She lifted her dress to show him her untouched skin and he blushed. "See? All fine." She smirked. They all walked back to the dance chatting and laughing. The others walked away leaving her and Nik alone. "Would you care to dance Mr. Mikaelson?" She smiled at him.

"Of course." He nodded and smiled taking her hand and leading her to dance. "You look beautiful, by the way."

"Thank you. You of course look very handsome." She smirked.

"Thank you." He smiled and blushed.

"Why are you so shy? You hardly ever talk around me." She asked and he blushed again.

"I just don't know what to say." He looked down.

"You don't have to know what to say. Say anything, tell me about you." She smiled.

"Like what?" He frowned.

"Your hopes, your dreams. Everything you want in life." She smirked at using his own words back at him.

"I- I don't know. I guess nobody's ever asked me that." He shrugged. "Why do you care?" He frowned.

"I care about everything you do." She smiled "No matter how important it is."

"Why are you so nice to me?" He frowned "You hardly even know me."

"I know enough." She smirked. "Enough to like you." He blushed and looked away but she grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. "You are kind, caring, protective, interesting, incredibly handsome." She smirked and he blushed again. "You're honest, you're – you're perfect." She smiled and he smiled again, until his face grew serious.

"Why are you saying all this to me? Shouldn't you be with my brother." He glared before dropping his arms and stepping back.

"Who Elijah? We're just friends, he knows that." She shrugged.

"You certainly don't look like friends." He scowls. "You certainly didn't earlier anyhow."

"We are just friends we talked about it earlier today. He's like my brother and we're very close but it's only friendship. He knows I don't think of him that way, as for earlier, we were trying to annoy Tatia." She shrugged.

He chuckled. "That's very devious."

"What can I say, I took a trip to the dark side." She winked. He was about to reply when Henrik approached.

"I believe you owe me a dance Caroline." He smiled holding out his hand "Do you mind Nik?"

"Go ahead. I'll see you both later." He smiled and walked away leaving them alone. Caroline took Henrik's hand and they began to dance.

"Do you like my brother?" Henrik whispered. "I heard about your fight with Tatia." When she frowned he added "Elijah told me, I saw him when he was escorting her home earlier."

"Which brother?" She smiled and he chuckled.

"Nik of course. I know you're not like that with Elijah." He smiled.

"I might." She said mysteriously making him frown. "Okay, yes."

His face burst into a huge smile. "Good. I don't like Tatia. I know he likes you too, I think you're perfect together."

"What makes you think that?" She frowned. "He's always with her."

"I just know." He smiled. "I know my brother."

She smiled. "You are too cute Henrik." Kissing him on the cheek making him blush. "What's with everyone blushing around here?"

He looked down and smiled. He looked back up into her eyes. "It's because you're beautiful Caroline."

"Aw thank you Henrik." She giggled. They were both punching each other in the arm when Henry walked up.

"Caroline, I think you should sing for us." He looked at Henrik, "She has a beautiful voice."

Henrik beamed "Sing for us Caroline!"

She smiled before bursting into giggles. "How could I saw no to those dimples!" She said before kissing him on the cheek again. "I'll come see you later?" He nodded and she followed Henry to the stage.

Henry handed her a microphone looking device and she frowned. "I made it with magic. It will work like a regular microphone, making your voice louder. I'll make what music I can out of these instruments and a bit of magic. Any requests?" He asked.

She whispered her song in his ear and he smiled and laughed. He took the microphone and spoke to the crowd. "Excuse me everyone, if you could all move to the dance floor, Caroline will sing us a song." He smiled and the crowd cheered. She saw Rebekah giving her the thumbs up and Kol making kissing faces at her like an idiot. Elijah and William were beaming at her and Henrik was asking a young lady to dance, a smile on his face. Tatia was nowhere in sight. Nik had taken Rebekah's hand to dance and they were both waiting anxiously.

She looked back to Henrik and nodded. He began with the music and she brought the microphone to her mouth.

_"Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend, No way no way, I think you need a new one, hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend. Hey hey you you I know that you like me, no way no way I know it's not a secret, hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend."_

She sang laughing and pointing at Nik, making Rebekah burst into laughter. William was laughing too, Henrik had a knowing smile on his face.

_"You're so fine I want you mine, you're so delicious. I think about you all the time you're so addictive, don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right? Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious and hell yeah I'm the motherfricken princess. I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right."_

Nik was laughing now too, trying to hold Rebekah up who was falling over. Henrik was rocking out with Kol.

_"She's like, so whatever. And you could do so much better. I think we should get together now! And that's what everyone's talking 'bout!" _

Caroline was rocking out on stage now, much to the delight of Henry behind her trying to keep up concentration on playing drums and magic at the same time. Kol looked the happiest he'd ever been. She called Rebekah up on stage to dance with her and repeated the chorus.

_"I can see the way, I see the way you look at me. And even when you look away I know you think of me, I know you talk about me all the time again and again"_

She motioned for Nik to come closer as she sang next.

_"So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear, better yet make your girlfriend disappear. I don't want to hear you say her name ever again."_

She shook her finger side to side to say no. She pulled Kol up on stage too to his delight. She took Rebekah's hand in hers and danced with her as she sang.

_"Any second you'll be wrapped around my finger. Cause I can, cause I can do it better. There's no other so when's it going to sink in, she's so stupid what the hell where you thinking!"_

She did the actions for the words and Kol and Rebekah joined in on the routine as she sang again. They all burst into laughter as the song ended and Nik climbed up on stage and bowed. "Wonderful performance." He chuckled.

"You're damned right brother!" Kol exclaimed. "It was amazing. Can you sing a song for me Caroline?" Kol pouted.

"And me!" Rebekah beamed "Where did you learn that song?"

"I know the perfect song for you Kol, but I think Henry should sing it with me. I learnt it in the old village." She turned and winked at Henry who nodded. She ran over and whispered the song in his ear making him laugh. "I'll sing the girl part?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Sure Caroline." He chuckled "It's perfect for you Kol."

"I'm excited already." Kol beamed.

"Dance with us while you don't have to sing Caroline?" Rebekah pouted. Henry handed her another microphone and she nodded at Rebekah. Nik held his hand out for her to take and they jumped down off the stage.

Henrik spoke into the microphone. "This song is dedicated to Kol Mikaelson." He smirked before the music started up. They danced as Henry began to sing.

_"I make them good girls go bad. I make them good girls go, good girls go bad. I know your type, you're daddy's little girl. Just take a bite, let me shake up your world. Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong, I'm gonna make you lose control. She was on track 'til I drove her wild. "_

He sang the chorus laughing while they danced. Caroline grabbed Kol's hand as she began to sing from the dance floor. She pointed at him.

_"I know your type. Boy you're dangerous. Yeah you're that guy, that I'd be stupid to trust. But just one night couldn't be so wrong you make me want to lose control."_

Kol smirked and Rebekah giggled. Nik just glared at Kol because he got to dance with Caroline. They finished singing the song and all laughed at Kol's womanizing ways. They danced the rest of the night away.

Nik was escorting Caroline home as Elijah had left to check on Tatia. They were walking arm in arm next to Henry and Rebekah. "Tonight was so fun. You guys can sing so well!" Rebekah beamed.

"I got it from my mother." Henry smirked.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Rebekah smiled back. She leaned over and whispered into Henry's ear. "Should we leave these two alone?"

He chuckled and said "I'm just going to show Rebekah a tree. Yes a tree, over there." He stuttered before running off with a giggling Rebekah.

Nik frowned "That was odd."

"Yes. Odd." Caroline smirked.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow Caroline?" Nik asked shyly.

"Not that I know of why's that?" She smiled.

"Would you like to go swimming? My father will be back the day after tomorrow so it's the last free day I have." He smiled

"Sure Niklaus. It sounds wonderful." She smiled as the reached the door to her hut. "Thank you for escorting me."

"You're welcome. I shall see you tomorrow then?" He smiled and she nodded. She expected him to run away like usual but he stopped before hesitantly placing a kiss on her cheek. She blushed and smiled at him.

She bit her lip. "Goodnight Nik."

"Goodnight Caroline." He smiled before walking away, leaving her standing outside with a huge smile on her face.


	18. Bad People

Caroline woke up in the morning with a smile. It screamed progress. She got dressed and walked into the kitchen area, where William and Henry were eating breakfast. Ayanna wasn't at home today, she'd travelled to the next village to gather herbs.

"Morning son." She kissed Henry's cheek. "Big brother." She kissed William.

"Morning mum." Henry mumbled sleepily.

"Good morning Caroline." William smiled. "I presume from your happiness you have made progress in your mission to deflower my brother?"

Caroline choked on the drink she'd picked up. "Jesus Elijah I didn't think I'd ever hear those words come out of your mouth." Henry was laughing his head off.

"Well, I've been thinking about how we're comfortable around each other in the future and felt I should put some effort in with your humour." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"That's why your my favourite 'Lijah." Caroline beamed. "Speaking of progress, I have something to ask you Henrik baby." She pouted.

"Oh God it's bad isn't it?" He scowled "What do you want?"

"Elijah block your ears if you don't want to hear something you don't want to." She pointedly looked at him and he shrugged in response choosing to keep listening. "You're going to regret that buddy."

"Spit it out Mum." Henry glared.

"Well, I was thinking you could... use your magic to givemebackmyvirginity." She stuttered really fast making both boys frown.

"What was that Caroline?" William frowned.

"I said, could you use your magic to... give me back my virginity?" She smiled sheepishly.

"Ew mum too much information!" Henry scowled

She quickly rubbed his arm comfortingly. "Please!" She pouted. "It's super important, I don't want your dad to think I'm a slut when we you know... It's weird not being a virgin in this time!"

William looked like he was going to throw up, Henry chuckled amused. "I hope you know you owe me so many favours when we get home right?"

"Anything baby please?" She pouted again and he sighed defeated.

"Yes mum. Can't have the townsfolk thinking you're a common strumpet now can we?" He laughed and William regained his composure. "Even if you are."

She smacked him on the back of the head. "You may not be born yet Mikaelson but I'm your mother, don't call me a strumpet." She glared.

"Sorry mum." He looked down.

"You're so much like your Uncle Kol it's ridiculous. I miss his beautiful face." She pouted.

"Me too. I can't wait to get home. Aunt Bekah will kill us if we're not back for the wedding." Henry smiled sadly.

"THE WEDDING!" Caroline screeched. "Bekah's gonna kill me! We'll have to travel back further than we should when we return. I can't not be the maid of honour."

"Trust you to worry about that." Henry chuckled. "I really miss future food. The food here sucks."

"That it does baby boy." Caroline kissed his forehead. "Do the spell for me now? I have a date. Appearance too please" She beamed.

"Whatever happens, don't tell me the details. If you end up pregnant it's not my fault." Henry scowls. "Not that I wouldn't want another brother or sister of course."

"Shit. I didn't even think about that!" Caroline put her head in her hands. "It's fine I'll sort it out." She waved her hand dismissively. "Quickly now, I want to be fully prepared to get my freak on." She winked and William sighed.

"How I found myself related to either of you I have no idea." William chuckled. "I'm going to spend some time with Henrik today, i'll see you both later." He smiled before leaving the hut.

Henry sighed and stood taking his mothers hands. He chanted for a few minutes before stepping back. "You're officially a virgin and looking beautiful. Go get that cherry popped woman." He chuckled before skipping out. "I'm going to see Kol, later mum."

"That's my son." She chuckled to herself amused before checking her appearance and walking to the Mikaelson hut. She was walking past the white oak tree in the centre of town when she bumped into a hard body. She tripped and fell back, landing in a bush near the tree. She looked up at the body and scowled; Mikael.

"My apologies." He offered her his hand which she took reluctantly before dusting herself off. "Are you new in the village?"

She scowled inwardly before putting a fake bright smile on her face. "Caroline Forbes, I've recently moved in with Ayanna along with my brothers. And you?"

"Mikael Mikaelson at your service." He gave her a sickening smile. "Sorry about the bother, I hope your beautiful dress isn't ruined."

"It's perfectly fine thank you. I must take my leave, I'm going to meet someone." She smiled mockingly.

"Yes of course. Well it was very nice to meet you Caroline. I hope to see you around." He smirked and she glared before stomping away. She was rounding the corner when she banged into another body, although this time they fell not her. She looked down and saw Tatia scowling at her. She smirked. "Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!" She fake enthused.

Tatia stood up and fixed her dress. "Watch it Caroline, i'd hate to wipe that smirk off your face again."

"You obviously did such a great job." She pointed to her flawless face before pointing at her bruised one. "I did it would seem."

Tatia huffed before storming off making Caroline laugh. She was laughing all the way to the Mikaelson hut where she knocked on the door. The door opened revealing Rebekah. "Hey Caroline." She beamed.

"Hey Bekah, is Nik here?" Caroline smiled shyly and Rebekah winked at her knowingly before yelling out to her brother. Nik came up to the door with a black eye. She knew he'd hate being pitied so chose to ignore it for now. "Did you still want to go swimming?"

"I'm afraid my father has come back a day early so I won't be able to leave my duties." He said, his face a mask of indifference.

"That's okay i'm sure we can do it another time." She shrugged smiling. "Perhaps I could help you with the chores?"

"I don't need help." He scowled.

"I never said you did, I just thought it would be nice. I don't have much else to do."

"I couldn't ask you to do that." He sighed.

"Good thing you didn't ask then right?" She smiled and took his hand dragging him out of the house. "So what is it we have to do?"

He sighed defeated. "Just collect some fish from the river."

"See, easy right?" She smirked dragging him down to the river where she then let go of his hand.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He frowned.

"I like you I told you that." She smiled and he blushed.

"Why haven't you mentioned my eye?" He frowned

"I know you don't want any pity." She shrugged and he looked relieved. "Besides, it's like a battle wound, I think it's hot." She winked and he looked away smiling.

"You're very strange sometimes Caroline." He smiled "You're not like other girls."

"Damn right." She smirked. "Come on let's get the fish for Mikael."

"How did you know his name?" He frowned.

She shrugged. "I met him this morning. He bumped into me on accidentally when I was walking to your hut. No offence but he's really creepy."

"He didn't hurt you did he?" He glared

"Pfft no, as if he could. He introduced himself and stared at my boobs the whole time. What a pervert." She laughed pointing to her chest and he scowled.

"I'd advise you to stay away from him Caroline." He sighed. "He's not very good to my family and i'd hate to see you hurt."

"Aw I didn't know you cared." She pouted. "I can take care of myself, trust me."

"Of course I care, you're always so nice to me. You're beautiful, strong, full of light, I enjoy you." He smiled and she felt a tear slip out of her eye. He always loved her deep down no matter the time.

"Why are you crying have I offended you?" He looked appalled.

"No, you haven't Niklaus it's fine. You're just perfect that's all." She shrugged.

"You shouldn't say things like that Caroline, I might start believing them." He frowned with a small smile.

"Well you should because you are." She smiled and leaned in closer to his face, her lips brushing against his neck before she whispered in his ear. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She pulled back to look at his face but as she looked he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She froze not expecting it and he pulled back with a small blush gracing his features. He looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I was so forward Caroline. I couldn't help myself." He looked down, away from her. She smiled like crazy at his silly shyness, he's seen her naked like a billion times. She pulled his chin up with her finger and planted a fierce kiss on his lips, forcing her tongue into his mouth. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer, making her moan into the kiss. This made him react further and he matched her dominance with equal fervour.

She sighed into the kiss content. She trailed her hand down his chest and rested her arm in his lap where she could feel the effects of her kiss in his pants. She knew taking it that far now was too impolite so she pulled away from his lips. She smiled and he smiled back. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips before standing up. "Shouldn't we get the fish?"

He stood flustered trying to get a hold of himself. "Yes the fish." He nodded before walking ahead into the river. She chuckled at his state before joining him.

They spent the day in an awkward silence, collecting fish from the river. The sun was setting and Caroline knew they'd have to leave soon which disappointed her greatly. She'd enjoyed spending the day watching Nik soaking wet and catching fish with his bare hands. It called to the wolf in her, even if it was now dormant. She needed a cold shower, pronto.

They were walking back to the hut with the fish when they bumped into Henry and Kol. "Caroline." Kol smirked. "Having fun monopolizing my brothers time?"

"That depends, are you having fun corrupting mine with your filthy mind Kol?" She winked at him laughing.

"Caroline." Henry smirked. "How'd operation v-card go?" He chuckled at Kol and Nik's confused expressions. Caroline struggled not to beat the crap out of him. Talk about awkward situation.

"Work in progress." She winked at him and laughed too.

"What are you talking about?" Nik frowned.

"Nothing for you to worry about yet mate, i've been put through it enough." Henry chuckled and glared at Caroline who smirked knowingly.

"Don't be a party pooper Henry." She laughed. "We have to take the fish home. Papa badass is home." Kol and Henry laughed at her term but Nik frowned. She poked him in the ribs jokingly. "Laugh would you?"

"Sorry." He smiled slightly. "See you boys soon." He nodded towards the two before he walked back to the hut followed by Caroline. Nik put the fish inside before walking Caroline back to Ayanna's hut. They arrived at the door and he kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you for your help today." He smiled.

"You're welcome." She said before leaning forward and taking his bottom lip between her teeth. He growled slightly and she smirked placing a kiss on his lips. "You know if you don't want to be at home you can come here right?"

He smiled. "Thank you for your concern Caroline i'm sure i'll be fine." He shrugged but she knew how hard it was for him to admit he needed help. She smiled and kissed him again. "I'll see you later then?" He nodded and walked away smiling.


	19. Decisions & Missions

The weeks flew by as Caroline and Nik spent more and more time together. They'd done little but share a few kisses and Caroline was more than frustrated. She didn't want to just jump him but how much was a girl expected to take? A girl has needs. Mikael had noticed the twos growing closeness and was completely unimpressed. He thought too highly of Caroline than to be with Niklaus. Elijah and Tatia continued their affair, but Nik spent less and less time with her, opting to spend time with Caroline instead. Elijah was happy with the outcome, but it annoyed him that Tatia still desired his brother, even after he'd given all of himself to her.

William, Henrik and Caroline spent as much time as they could with Henrik before the time of his death, just in case he couldn't be saved. Caroline still planned on trying to save him, without William's knowledge. Kol and Henry were officially known as the resident scoundrels much to Caroline's amusement. Kol loved Henry like a little brother and she thought it was great to see they always bonded, no matter the time. She'd spent time with Elijah as well, always having her big brothers back much to Nik's jealousy. She thought it was funny he was always fussing over her relationship with his brother, it was so unnecessary.

Rebekah and Caroline also spent a lot of time together. Caroline loved her sister like no other and hoped to build her confidence in herself. She missed Rebekah being a bitch all the time, even though she loved this one. The Mikaelson's had also introduced them to the routine of full moons, when the village people would take shelter in the nearby caves from the werewolves.

Caroline was in her hut with Henry and William, the latter saying he had something important to discuss with them.

"I have reason to believe this next coming full moon is the one we are waiting for." William said ominously which made both Caroline and Henry frown.

"That only leaves us with three days Uncle Lijah! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Henry cried.

"I didn't realise until last night i'm afraid." William frowned. "I find myself wishing we didn't have to leave."

"I haven't had sex with Nik yet!" Caroline screeched.

"Is that really all you think about mother honestly." Henry huffed rolling his eyes.

"Very one track mind dear sister." William chuckled.

"Not to worry boys, I have the situation under control. I'll force myself on him, it's not rape if we're married in the future right?" Caroline laughed.

"On to more important subjects.." Henry trailed off making Caroline huff.

"What is the plan?" William said, ever the diplomatic one.

"Well, as soon as Esther completes the spell we should be returned to our normal states. Thank God for that because I swear i'm getting wrinkles." Caroline frowned. "Then i'll perform a memory spell, effectively it will be as if we were never here. I'll then send us back to your time Elijah, before Henrik and I must go home. I miss our family so much, it's not the same as now, they're all so different yet still the same."

"It's cool though right? The time we've spent here has been amazing." Henry smiled.

"Do you think we should explain the situation to them before leaving? Even if their memories will be gone?" William mused.

"Yes if you'd like we can." Caroline shrugged. "It would be nice to say goodbye to the innocent versions of everyone."

"I'll miss Henrik." William said quietly. "I've been so lucky to spend this time with him again." He looked like he was going to cry and Elijah was never upset or emotional. Henry and Caroline exchanged glances and smiled.

"Don't worry Elijah, we're here for you." Caroline smiled. She got up and gave him a big hug to which he was grateful. "I suggest we spend what time we can with them. I'll see you boys later."

Caroline walked over to the Mikaelson hut with a mission in mind. She knocked on the door and Nik opened it. "Hello love." He smiled.

"Hey baby." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips, not caring who saw. "Is Henrik home? I need to have a word with him." She smiled and he nodded.

"I'll just get him for you." He smiled before walking back into the house, returning a couple of minutes later with Henrik.

"Hey Caroline." He smiled.

"Do you mind if we go for a walk?" She smiled back at him.

"Sure, i'll just get my coat." He said grabbing his coat. "Where are we going?"

"Just for a walk." She smiled and turned to Nik. "I'll be back for you soon." She winked at him and he smiled shyly which made her roll her eyes as she turned away. The two of them walked to the falls and sat on a rock. She turned to Henrik. "Henrik, I need to tell you something. This is very important and I need you to promise me you won't speak word of this to anyone. I need you to trust me."

He frowned and nodded slowly. "Okay...I trust you, what is it?"

"Promise me." She fake glared.

"I promise." He nodded and smiled.

"First of all, you should know that my brothers and I are from the future." She said slowly and his eyes widened. He went to talk before she cut him off. "Just let me tell you everything first and then you can ask questions okay?" She smiled encouragingly.

"Okay." He nodded although he looked weary.

"In three days time on the night of the full moon, you are going to die." She said quietly and he looked scared. She put an arm around his shoulders to comfort him. "When this happens, your mother is going to do a powerful spell that turns your family into vampires. Any questions so far?" She smiled and he was in tears.

"What do you mean vampires? How do I die?" He cried.

"Shh." She rubbed his back. "It means your family will be strong, fast and live forever. I am your family in the future. I'm married to Nik." She said softly which made him smile slightly. "I should also tell you that Henry, who's name is actually Henrik after you is our son. He's done an illusion spell on himself and William to change their appearances. He's a witch."

"He's a witch?" Henrik smiled "That's so cool. He's named after me."

"Yes he is." She smiled. "William is actually your Uncle Elijah from the future."

"What!" He screamed and then looked thoughtful. "He does remind me of him sometimes."

"Yes he is my best friend." She smiled. "What I actually need to talk to you about though, is I want to save your life."

"How?" He frowned. "Are you a witch too?"

"Well I am actually, all three of us are vampires. But Henry and I are also witches. I'm the most powerful witch in the world, but I don't have my powers at the moment. I'll get them back when your mum does the spell. That is not how I plan to save you though."

"Then how?"

She showed him her necklace with the vial. "In this is Nik's vampire blood, if you drink it before you die you will wake up a vampire. I don't want to force this choice upon you Henrik, but I also know how much your family misses you in the future. Elijah has found it very hard being around you knowing you're going to die. If you choose to become a vampire, you should know we drink blood to survive." His eyes widened in fear. "Don't be afraid, I don't even have my fangs at the moment." She laughed.

"Will I have to drink blood too?" He asked.

"Yes you will. You don't have to hurt people if you don't want to though it's your choice. I will personally help you through your transition if this is your choice. You should also know that if you decide to become a vampire now, I will have to take you back to the future with us." She smiled sadly.

"Why? I can't leave my family?" He cried.

"You will be with them again Henrik I promise you. This has to be done because they need to believe you're dead, otherwise your mother won't do the spell. I can't risk changing the past so much by you staying. I don't want you to be scared, we're family Henrik and I would do anything to keep you safe. I won't ever let you get hurt okay?"

He nodded and tears fell down his cheeks. "You didn't tell me before. How do I die?"

"You plan on Nik taking you to see the wolves don't you?" She asked quietly and he nodded and cried. "I know you're scared Henrik but you need to still do this, even if you don't want to be a vampire. I know it's a lot to take in, but if you trust me this is a good idea. You can be with your family forever." She smiled.

"Will it hurt? When I die I mean." He looked so sad it broke her heart.

"I'm sure I can ask Henry to do a spell so you don't feel a thing. Just keep your eyes closed. I want you to think about it till then okay? Let me know on the day what your choice is. I don't want to force this on you, but I want to tell you I think it's the best decision." She smiled sweetly, kissing his tears away.

"Thanks Caroline." He cried hugging her tightly. She brushed his hair with her fingers as he hung on for dear life. "I'm scared."

"I know you are baby." She cooed. "I will protect you Henrik always and forever." She softly whispered comforting words into his ear until he stopped crying. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. She looked at him and smiled. "You must make sure this stays between you and me okay?"

He nodded. "I'll keep it a secret."

"Just think about what i've said and let me know okay?" She asked and he nodded. "Come on, I better get you home." She smiled and he took her hand and walked back to the house with him. They reached the door and she kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry it's all going to be fine okay? Come and talk to me if you have any questions all right?" He nodded and slowly walked into the house. Her heart broke for him. She looked over to the group surrounding the firewood looking concerned in Henrik's direction. Henry gave her a knowing smile. William frowned. Elijah, Nik, Kol and Rebekah looked concerned. She nodded toward Henry slightly and he nodded back.

Nik walked up to her concerned. "What's wrong with Henrik?"

"He's okay he's just upset about something. He wanted to talk to me about it that's all." She shrugged.

"Okay." He frowned but accepted her story.

"Did you want to go to the falls tonight?" She asked smiling.

"Sure." He nodded smiling. She smirked triumphantly and winked at Henry who looked like he wanted to throw up. He mouthed 'pervert' to her and she smirked back. "Why have you got that look on your face?" Nik frowned.

"What look?" She shrugged playing dumb.

"You look like you'd just won a closet full of silk dresses." He laughed.

"Better than that." She winked and he smiled. "I'll meet you there tonight?" She asked and he nodded. She walked over to Henry, grabbing him by the arm back to their hut.

"How did he take it?" He asked sadly.

"Pretty good considering. I think he'll be coming with us." She smiled.

"That's great news mum." He beamed and hugged her. "Everyone's going to be so happy!"

"I know, he's such a beautiful person. It broke my heart to tell him." She smiled sadly.

"On the upside, things are looking up." Henry smiled. "Going to rob dad's virtue tonight are we?" He winked and she laughed.

"Hey! That man has no virtue!" She laughed.

He smacked her in the arm. "Shut up mum i'll tell him you said that." He chuckled. "I can't wait to bring up you practically thieving his virginity away when we get home. Uncle Kol's gonna love this one." He smirked.

"You're a devil child." She chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. "I still love you though."

"I love you too mum" He kissed her cheek too "always and forever."

XXX

2012

Nik was on a downward spiral. His brother, son and wife had all died and he'd harldy even experienced the family life. He was devasted.

Rebekah and Bonnie grieved more privately, they knew better than to aggravate Nik at the moment. Rebekah was especially worried, Nik had never acted like this before and she didn't know what to do to help, she was hurt too. She didn't know what to do without Elijah, he kept everyone grounded. Nothing was right without him. She even missed Henrik's cheeky remarks and his cute dimpled baby face.

Bonnie hadn't given up hope trying to find them. She was convinced they were alive somewhere and searched through all her grimoires and pulled all of their resources together. She wouldn't give up on Henrik, he was always so beautiful to her in their short time together. She knew in her heart he was extremely important to her in the future. She looked at Rebekah and saw how broken she was at the loss of her family. She didn't know how to comfort anyone. She just had to keep trying.

Katherine had been kept safe by Bonnie. Henrik had told her about Katherine and Bonnie agreed to help. She'd put her in Elijah's room and put the same privacy spell up. She took her food and water or anything she needed. She hated Katherine but Henrik had asked her and she respected that. Kol and Finn were both still daggered, the hybrids back under Nik's care. He'd sent them to help with the search.

XXX

Caroline smirked mischievously as she put on her bra and panties from the future. She was so excited it was ridiculous. She was scared she might just jump him as soon as she saw him, it had been a while and she was certainly not used to having this frustration; her husband was always more than willing to help her out.

She practically skipped down to the falls in happiness. Nik was already there waiting for her, sitting on the flat rock near the water, sketchbook in hand. He'd even brought a blanket. He smiled up at her when he saw her approaching. She sat next to him and kissed him softly. She didn't want to pressure him but she didn't understand how he could handle it either.

"Hello love." Nik smiled

"Hey Nik." She beamed

"Is there a reason you wanted to meet here?" He smirked which made her suspicious, perhaps he was more onto her than she thought.

"Why do I need a reason to meet you?" She smiled casually. "Perhaps I just enjoy your company."

"As I enjoy you Caroline." He smiled sweetly, which made her want to eat him. "Is there something on your mind?"

He knew her way too well. "No of course not, why would there be?"

"Just curious." He shrugged.

"I love you." She blurted out. She just realized she hadn't even said that to him in this time and expected him to be okay with her sexual attack.

His eyes widened in surprise before he regained composure and smiled softly. "I love you too Caroline." He had the biggest, goofiest grin on his face and it made her smile even more than she already was.

She leaned over and kissed him softly. He kissed back immediately and wrapped his arms around her. They kissed for a short while until she couldn't take it any more and moved to straddle him. If he was surprised he didn't show it, just continued to kiss her. She couldn't contain herself, especially when she felt him harden against her. She grinded down against him and chuckled when he pulled back, an incredulous expression on his face.

"What are you doing?" He frowned, trying and failing to distance her from his obviously hard erection.

"What does It look like?" She smirked before putting her arms behind her to untie her dress. He put his arms out to stop her but she was too fast and swiftly pulled it over her head, dropping it to the floor. He obviously gaped at her, it made her feel bad that he looked so conflicted. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "It's okay Nik."

He looked into her eyes, a bit fearful and said. "I can't do this to you Caroline it's selfish. I could ruin your reputation." He stutters.

"I don't care about my reputation Nik, I only care about you. I love you, why should we wait?" She smiled and it made him smile slightly before his face turned back into a frown. "What are you afraid of?" She laughed light-heartedly.

"Nothing. I'm afraid of nothing." He said firmly.

"Then do you not love me? Do you not want me?" She pouted and forced herself to shed tears, knowing it would win him over.

"Don't cry Caroline, of course I love you and I definitely want you. I just don't want you to do something you'll regret." He smiled slightly.

"I won't regret it. You're the only person I'll ever love, always and forever." She smiled knowing how true it was. He still looked reluctant and she didn't know what the problem was now. "What's wrong Nik, just tell me." She smiled softly kissing him again.

"I...I'm afraid I won't please you. I've never been with a woman this way." He stuttered sheepishly. It made her smile, he was a sex God in the future. This was such a role reversal. She actually felt like a villain stealing his virtue. She leaned down and kissed him softly before pulling back and holding his face in her hands.

"That doesn't matter, as long as it's with you I'll be happy. I'll only ever want you." She smiled and he smiled back. She resumed kissing him even though it was obviously now harder for him because she was wearing next to nothing. She slowly untied his shirt as they kissed. He quickly removed it and she sighed appreciatively at the skin on skin contact. She grinded down again harshly, making him growl. She unclasped her bra, throwing it in the opposite direction. He broke the kiss to trail kisses down her neck, stopping at her nipple, which he sucked into his mouth softly, making her moan.

She didn't know how he ever thought he wasn't good enough. He was just as perfect as always. She reached down and untied his pants which made him stand with her in his arms. He gently laid her down on the rock before removing his pants. She hadn't seen him naked in so long and just the sight alone left her wanting. He gently laid on top of her and resumed his work on her breasts, her moans encouraging his self-confidence.

She quickly pulled off her panties, leaving her fully exposed to him. He looked at her in awe. "You're beautiful Caroline." She smiled shyly. Always the charmer that one. He went back to kissing her for a few minutes before pulling back and brushing her hair out of her face. "Are you sure?" He whispered gently, kissing her softly.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my whole life." She said confidently because she knew she meant it. He smiled softly before kissing her and gently pushing inside her. She winced in pain and bit her bottom lip. She was sure it hadn't hurt that bad the first time, but it made it all the more special.

He stopped immediately noticing her flinch. "Are you okay love?" He asked concerned.

"It's fine." She smiled and nodded but he still looked hesitant. "The pain will go away. It's fine." She kissed him softly and he returned the kiss, slowly pushing further inside her. She moaned despite the pain, it was perfect knowing he'd only been inside her. He slowly pulled out and thrust into her softly. The pain slowly faded and made it more enjoyable. He was being so slow and it frustrated her more. She smiled at him. "You don't have to be so gentle Nik, it doesn't hurt any more."

"Are you sure?" He frowned and she smiled and nodded. He smiled back and started thrusting harder making her shudder. She knew she'd cum quickly, it had been a while. He was working quite hard by now and struggling not to release. He'd never felt something so perfect in his whole life, she felt like home. She felt her inner wolf come alive at his fast pace and growled unnaturally making him smirk, before she flipped them around. She raised her hips and slammed them down, glad she didn't have her hybrid strength or she probably would've shattered his hip bones.

He groaned at the feeling of her riding him and felt an animal like hunger for her body he didn't understand. He held her hips assisting her and moaned loudly when he felt her tighten around him. She was so close and couldn't stand it and rode him harder if that was possible at human speed. She felt the familiar ache rising in her core. He recognized her need and flipped them again. He thrust into her harder than he had so far and it felt amazing. She moaned his name. "Niklaus please."

"Please what love?" He said breathlessly.

"Harder please." She groaned and he didn't know how he was supposed to go harder without hurting her. He gave in to her demand anyhow, roughly holding her hips as he slammed into her. He felt her release and he couldn't believe he'd said it felt good earlier, because nothing beat the feeling of her orgasm. She was nearly screaming his name with how loud she was being, which made him struggle even harder not to give in to his own release. She looked into his eyes, hers half closed with pleasure and kissed him roughly. She whispered in his ear. "Nik let go, I want it."

He couldn't handle her talking to him like that and felt his resolve slipping as he suddenly exploded inside her moaning her name. He stayed in the same position for a moment before laying next to her and kissing her on the forehead. She looked up and kissed him lovingly before looking into his eyes. "That was perfect Nik." She smiled and he smiled back.

"It sure was." He beamed before wrapping them both in the blanket. She rested her head on his chest. "I love you Caroline." He whispered while drawing shapes on her back with his fingers.

"I love you too Nik." She said, leaning down to kiss his chest softly. She fell asleep there in his arms, smiling. Finally satisfied and with her husbands virginity no less.


	20. Prepare To Die

Caroline woke up to the sound of a throat being cleared. She was still laying on Nik's chest and looked up to see Henry and William with amused expressions on their faces. She gently climbed out of Nik's arms and covered him with the blanket. She reached down and threw her dress on. Henry smirked. "Well, well, well. And I thought Hope was the strumpet. I can't wait to tell Dad."

Caroline glared. "Shut up Henry."

"I'm actually finding this highly amusing." William chuckled.

Nik stirred then and reached his hand over, looking for Caroline. He looked up to see Caroline chasing after Henry with her shoe yelling curses at him. He realized he was still naked and what they must have seen. He looked at William anxiously.

"Caroline, Niklaus is awake." William shugged.

Caroline looked over and smiled at him. "Morning sunshine."

He smiled back despite the situation. "Morning love."

Henry started making kissing faces so Caroline went back to attacking him with the shoe. "Piss of Henry!"

"That's not how a lady should talk Caroline." Henry pouted.

"Fix my hair will you?" She pouted back and he chuckled. He waved his hand over her head, making her hair beautifully brushed and presentable.

"And to think we walked all this way to fine you. We were worried you know." Henry chuckled. "And here you are being the town bicycle."

She punched him in the arm. "Why are you even still here? Go annoy Kol or something." She glared.

"But who would tease you if I weren't here strumpet?" He chuckled.

"You are so annoying!" She pouted.

"Leave her alone Henry." William said casually. Nik didn't understand why her brothers weren't beating the crap out of him for deflowering their sister. "She can make her own choices."

"You guys are no fun." Henry pouted before storming off towards the village.

"Caroline, Rebekah's looking for you back in the village I believe. Niklaus I believe your father is looking for you. I'll speak with you later." William announced before walking off. Nik just sat there the whole time, his jaw dropped. He pinched himself just to check he was alive.

"Why did they not just beat the living daylights out of me?" Nik exclaimed.

"Why would they?" Caroline frowned.

"It's obvious we'd made love last night. I took their sisters virtue. How are they not mad?" He frowned. Caroline laughed.

"They don't mind, it's my decision really." She shrugged. "We should get back though before Mikael gets angry."

He nodded and they both put all their clothes on and headed back to the village.

XXX

It was now Saturday, the night of the full moon. Caroline had to speak to Henrik today and find out his decision. She'd hardly seen Nik since the night they'd spent together and she had a feeling it was because of Mikael. She couldn't wait to get her powers back and kick his ass, maybe then compel him to forget and be on their merry way. She was at the hut with William, Henry had gone to spend time with Kol as usual.

"When will the spell happen?" She asked William.

"Henrik will die tonight. Mother will perform the spell tomorrow night if I recall." He pondered. "I wish there was a way to stop Henrik's death."

"Me too big brother." She smiled slightly. She hugged him tightly. "I know how hard this must be for you to go through this again. Spend today with them, I need to go do something." He nodded and she kissed him on the cheek before leaving the hut to find Henrik. She found him sitting near the white oak tree, looking at the flowers in contemplation. She walked up and hugged him tightly. "I need to know your decision Henrik."

He sighed. "I don't think I could leave my family this way. I will go through with your plan."

"That's such good news Henrik!" She smiled with tears in her eyes. "Don't worry about anything, i'll have Henry do the spell for you later so it won't be painful." She handed him the vial. "Keep this safe. Drink the vial tonight when you go into the woods with Nik. I'm going to have Henry put a sleeping spell on you when you die, I can't have you waking up too early."

He nodded. "Okay good idea."

"Don't be afraid Henrik, you're going to love the future so much!" She smiled. "There's games Kol is going to have fun teaching you. Henry's going to be so happy having you around. I know he secretly always wished he could meet you."

"Nobody will hurt me right?" He pouted scared.

"I wouldn't let anyone, i'm the big bad on this planet buddy, second would be Nik. We would never let anything near enough to hurt you. I can't wait for you to meet Kat and Stefan!" She beamed.

"Who are they?" He frowned.

"Stefan is married to Bekah, Kat is married to Elijah. She looks exactly like Tatia so don't freak when you meet her. They're completely different though."

"Oh wow everyone's settled down." He laughed. "What about Kol?"

"Kol that lucky man, happens to be with my best friend Bonnie Bennett. She's Ayanna's descendant and a great witch. She taught Henry everything he knows." She beamed and he smiled.

"Is everyone happy?" He smiled.

"Everyone's very happy. We're all very close." She hugged him again. "Don't worry, they're different than they are now, but they're still the same underneath. I know how much they've all missed you. They love you very much. Especially Nik, he blames himself for your death." She smiled sadly.

"I thought the wolves kill me?" He frowned.

"They do, but he thinks it's his fault for taking you to see them. They won't attack him because he's also a werewolf." She paused and Henrik frowned. "Mikael is not Nik's father."

His eyes widened. "WHAT?"

"It's okay, everyone loves him just the same. You must keep all of this to yourself for now though. I'll explain the rest to you when we get back to the future okay?"

He nodded. "This is so much to take in."

"I know it's overwhelming. We'll take it slow okay? You've got fifteen hundred years to catch up on kid." She winked and he looked shocked. "Wait til you meet Henry's sister, she's a handful." She chuckled.

"You look to pretty to be a mum Caroline." Henrik smiled.

"I am over five hundred years old and I still only look seventeen. It's a bit depressing really. At least my body has aged while we're here." She laughed.

"Thank you for everything Caroline. I'll take the blood tonight." He nodded.

"I'll take care of everything after that okay? Don't worry about a thing. It'll be like sleeping for a while." She nodded and he smiled. She stood and linked arms with him, walking him back to the house. "Don't forget, you need to act excited about tonight okay? We can't change too much." He nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye Caroline." He smiled and walked into the house, where Nik was standing in the doorway.

"I should've known you'd leave me for Henrik." He pouted and then chuckled.

"He is just so handsome I couldn't resist." She laughed. "Where have you been?"

"Father was angry I didn't return home the other night. I've been doing chores and he instructed me to stay home otherwise. Punishment." He shrugged.

"Dickhead." She mumbled which made him laugh. "I'll see you in the caves tonight then?" A look passed through his eyes before he nodded. He didn't know she knew he was taking Henrik out, she felt so bad for what was to come for him. She hated to leave him like this but it had to be done.

"See you tonight love." He pressed a quick kiss to her lips before going inside.

XXX

Caroline spent most of the day helping Ayanna, Rebekah and Esther gathering food and supplies to take to the caves that night. She'd miss this simple time everything was so beautiful and untainted by the human race, everything was innocent. The whole village was now carrying their items to the cave. Caroline walked at the back with Henry, out of earshot.

"Henrik's drinking the blood. I need you to do a spell to numb the pain of death for him. He also needs a sleeping enchantment so he does not wake in front of everyone. We'll go to the forest and do it when we put these inside the cave." She looked at Henry who nodded in agreement. "You'll also need to keep his wounds in place. It has to be realistic. Esther will be able to sense his vampirism, you'll need to block her also."

"I can do it mum, i'll be fine." He nodded. They dropped their things inside the cave. Caroline carried a small sack with her and Henry as they walked into a clearing in the forest. She made a circle of salt and placed the candles from the bag around it.

They both sat in the centre, drawing on the raw power of nature in the are. Caroline breathed in the fresh air and smiled. Henry took hold of her hands. Even though her powers were dormant, they were still there and he knew her power would assist him with the amount of magic he'd have to do. He knew it would drain him but it was for family; which he'd do anything for. He waved his hand and lit the candles.

He focused directly on Henrik and chanted out loud with Caroline. "mors non est poena in somno excitus donec vulnera sana a sanguine interfectorum ab Lupus non impedit magicae sum lamia illa maga primi magicis opus est in hoc corpore non sentitur."

His nose began bleeding slightly but it wasn't painful. It took a lot of power to block the original witch, but he knew he could do it. They opened their eyes and Henry smiled and nodded. "It's done."

She smiled and wiped the blood from his nose. "Great job son. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks mum. Now we have to live through his." He sighed.

"I know baby, it will all work out fine." She smiled and he nodded. They both travelled back into the cave, night was falling. Caroline looked up at the rising moon and sighed. Screams were heard in the distance.


	21. Death

The family was in the caves when they heard the heartbroken screams of Nik carrying Henrik's lifeless body inside. He was screaming for help and everyone looked on in shock. Esther ran to Henrik, looking over his body for any signs of life. Henry looked at Caroline and winked, she suspected nothing. Everyone approached the body and looked at the wounds that covered their kins body. Ayanna approached Esther, who was calling upon her powers to help.

"Ayanna there must be something you can do to help!" Esther cried.

"I'm afraid nothing can be done Esther. Not even magic can do such things." Ayanna said solemnly, putting a hand on her friends shoulder.

Nik was holding Rebekah who was sobbing uncontrollably. Elijah had an arm around Tatia who looked bored. Finn stood by Mikael with a saddened expression. Mikael looked angry. Henry had a hand on William's shoulder as he was crying silently. Caroline held Kol as they both cried.

"Please Ayanna, he is my son. There must be something!" Esther sobbed.

"I do not hold the power to bring the dead to life Esther. I'm sorry but your son is gone." Ayanna wept.

"Henry! Do something!" Rebekah sobbed.

"What could he do?" Esther frowned looking at Henry warily.

"He has magic he can fix it!" Rebekah cried looking at Henry hopefully.

Henry shook his head sadly. "I don't have the power, i'm sorry. If I could I would." He walked over to Rebekah and embraced her.

Caroline walked to Nik and held him as he cried. "What happened Niklaus?" Esther asked.

"He – he asked me to take him to see the wolves change. We were hidden safetly in a bush when one of them smelt us and attacked. I tried to fight it off but it got to him first." He sobbed.

"This is your fault boy!" Mikael spat pointing an accusing finger at Nik.

"It was an accident!" Nik cried.

"It never would of happened if you hadn't been so careless. You're worthless boy! Your brother lies dead and it's your fault!" Mikael glared and stepped towards him raising his hand. Nik tensed up waiting for the hit but it never came. He looked up and saw Caroline holding Mikael's wrist.

"You will not touch him." Caroline glared. Mikael freed his wrist and slapped her across the face, making her fall to the ground. Henry saw red and held Mikael against the wall by magic.

"You touch her again and I will kill you." Henry glared. William put a hand on him to calm him down. Henry shrugged it off. Esther chanted to fight Henry's hold on her husband to no avail. Henry glared at her and released his hold, Mikael falling to the floor gasping for air. "That goes for Niklaus as well." Henry spat looking back at Mikael, who looked afraid.

Nik helped Caroline up and held her, whispering in her ear. "You shouldn't have done that." He gently rubbed her cheek. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "I'm fine."

"We should go home and mourn. The sun has risen." Esther announced, a look of determination while pulling Mikael up. "Come along children. We must take him home."

Esther, Ayanna, Mikael, Finn, Elijah, Kol and Tatia left, carrying Henrik's body with them.

"How did you do that to father Henry?" Rebekah asked in a small voice.

"I'm stronger than your pitiful mother Rebekah, don't insult me." Henry smiled trying to lighten the mood and failing.

"He will only be angrier now you know." Nik said.

"His anger is of no consequence to me." Henry shrugged. "We should get home too. Perhaps you should stay with us for a few hours Nik, I can't protect you if you go home to him. You're welcome to come too Bekah." Henry smiled at them both.

"We should go home we need to be with family." Rebekah said sadly.

"You are with family." William smiled knowingly and she smiled back.

"Okay then we'll go home in the evening." Nik nodded and Rebekah nodded in agreement.

They walked back to Ayanna's hut and sat in a comfortable silence, each of them grieving in their own way. Caroline kissed away Nik's tears, giving him comforting words. Henry sat quietly in the corner with Rebekah, singing to her softly. The day passed with tears and sadness.

Night fell again and Rebekah and Nik left to go home. Caroline, William and Henry sat in waiting. Soon the time would come.

XXX

The three fell asleep in the lounge area. Caroline woke up when she felt a terrible pain in her heart. She screamed in pain and looked to William and Henry who were looking at her alarmed. Henry moved forward to help her and she closed her eyes. When she reopened them, both boys were on their knees, hands on their hearts in pain. The illusion spells on both of them were fading. Henry regained his signature Mikaelson dimples and William regained his normal form. Caroline felt the veins under her eyes grow, just as the boys were.

She could feel her power returning to her slowly and much more painfully than the boys, she had a lot more to take on. She was struggling to control her werewolf transformation as she was already vulnerable. Henry seemed to be doing a lot better than her, although his eyes were glowing.

She could feel her bones breaking and couldn't stop it, the magic running in her veins was more important to contain. Her magic power fully restored and she slowed down the transition. She needed to do the spell now before she went full blown werewolf.

"We need to get Henrik and as soon as possible." She stuttered out. "I'm going to go wolf and I've slowed it but can't stop it. I can't control it yet."

Henry flashed to her and picked her up. "Come Elijah, let's go."

"What's wrong with her? And why do we need Henrik?" William frowned.

"She's never transformed before, just in case she can't control herself in wolf form. It's a good idea to avoid it. I believe we were able to save Henrik's life to bring him with us to the future. She didn't want to tell you in case we failed and you got your hopes up. Come." Henry nodded and William smiled happily. They flashed to the Mikaelson house.

William burst open the doors, not thinking about his current form. Henry set Caroline down on the table. She could barely sit up alone. The family looked at William and Henry in shock at their changed appearances. They'd all become vampires and seemed relatively happy with their newfound powers. Mikael and Finn were the only ones missing.

Henry's eyes glowed in exasperation. "Where's Henrik!" He demanded.

"Abomination." Esther spat at him. Henry glared at her. "You will not have my son."

"I'm afraid i'll be taking him and bringing him back to life." Henry glared. "Nothing you can do grandma!" He smirked.

"Leave it Henrik." William put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to Esther. "Where is my brother?"

Esther was about to speak when Elijah interrupted her."Why do you look like me William? What is the meaning of this?" Elijah frowned.

"I don't have time to explain." William frowned.

"Henry we need to leave." Caroline screeched when her arm broke into three. "Bones breaking over here."

Nik stood and walked over to her. "What's wrong Caroline? You're leaving?"

Henry huffed. "For God's sake. Long story short, we came from the future. William here is future Elijah, that there's your lovely wife of five hundred years Caroline Mikaelson. Henrik William Elijah Mikaelson at your service past dad." Henry smirked holding his hand out to his dad who just stood staring at him. "Don't you recognize these dimples? Get's me all the ladies. Uncle Kol taught me that."

Kol sniggered. "I knew we were destined to be together Henry."

"What the hell!" Rebekah screeched. "What is going on?"

"Well basically, mum's the greatest witch in the world, nearly accidentally killed me and Uncle Elijah here, sent us back in time during the mess and we didn't have our powers to get home until Esther here performed the spell to make you vampires. Now we have to take Henrik and go back to the future because my mother is about to transform into a werewolf which really wouldn't be good for anyone." He shrugged and everyone gaped.

"What he said." William shrugged. "Now where's my brother."

"You can't take him." Elijah stood. "For all we know this could be trickery."

"Wow 'Lijah your past self's very untrusting isn't he." Caroline smirk between pants. "It's okay, I've managed to gain control. Henry find your Uncle." She nodded and Henry nodded back, then flashed away.

"You're evil." Esther spat. "I can sense your black magic from here."

"Now isn't that the pot calling the kettle black. I'm sure I killed you not that long ago." She mused and William smirked.

"Yes it was a rather amusing scene I must admit." William chuckled.

"You killed my mother Caroline?" Rebekah teared up.

"Oh don't worry sister, you were all for it considering the amount of times she's tried to end your life." She shrugged and glared at Esther who looked afraid. "Not to worry Esther, I believe it's Niklaus that ends your life in this time, right 'Lijah?" She looked at William who nodded.

"Why?" Nik whispers brokenly.

"It's because your special." She kissed him on the cheek. "You are half werewolf and she places a curse upon you to stop it. Don't worry you break it eventually obviously, otherwise Henry and I wouldn't be hybrids either."

Esther stood and chanted, bring William to his knees with magic. Caroline feels the slight throb in her brain and scoffs. She chants, sending Esther to sleep. William stands and mutters a thank you.

"You're like me?" Nik smiles a little.

"Just a little better." She winks jokingly. "But i'm afraid i'll have to remove your memories of our time here for now."

"What!" Kol exclaims. "All my bonding time with Henry gone to waste."

"Don't worry Kol i'll give them back once we return to the future." She winks. "Which we really must get back to, i'm sure you're all extremely worried."

"Are we close in the future Caroline?" Rebekah asked interested.

"We are yes." She smiles. "Once we got over the whole hating each other thing. Bit overprotective of the brothers there Bekah." William sniggers.

"Damn right." Rebekah winks. Henry walks in the door carrying Henrik's body.

"Mikael and Finn were burying his body. I've removed their memories, they're asleep for now." Henry shrugged and placed Henrik's body on the table gently. "Are you okay to wake him up mum, i'm tired."

Caroline nodded. "I should be able to. Give me a minute."

The family gathered around the sides of the table. Caroline stood at the head and placed her hands on Henrik's head. "et excitate vos e somno surgere lamia vivunt iam vulneribus tuis sanabo." Henrik's wounds heal before their eyes and they all gasp. Henrik opens his eyes and grabs his head confused.

"What happened?" He mumbled. The family cried happily. Nik looked amazed.

"Remember what we talked about Henrik? Are you okay?" Caroline frowned checking his wounds, which are healing still.

"The wolves!" He shrieked and sat up. "I died." He cried holding Caroline's hand.

"I know." She whispered into his ear, running her fingers through his hair comfortingly. "Our plan worked though. You're alive!"

He smiled. "I knew it would work. Thanks Caroline." He pulled her into a hug and she smiled.

"I told you I would protect you and I always will." She murmered softly.

"Thank you Caroline." Rebekah cried. "My brother is still alive."

"Well, Henry did most of the work, I didn't even have my magic." She grumbled and bumped Henry playfully which made him laugh.

"Honestly, it's like I have to do everything around here. I'm so underappreciated. At least Uncle Kol always loves me." Henry pouted.

"It's true you're my favourite." Kol shrugs.

"We should really go." William nods.

"Yes we really should." Caroline nods. "Say goodbye Henrik, don't worry you'll see them soon." Henrik eyes teared up. He walked up to each of his siblings and hugged them. They were so happy he was alive. "I'm going to take your memories now." She walked up to each and embraced them, saving Nik for last. She kissed him on the lips. "Don't worry Niklaus we will be together again shortly."

"Do you have to leave me?" He pouted sadly.

"I'm afraid I do. Who knows what we've damaged already by being here." She smiled and kissed him on the nose.

"Gross guys." Henry gagged. "It's bad enough that i've had to listen to you grumbling about the doppelganger bitch the whole time, go easy on me will you."

"Shut up Henry." She smacked him on the back of the head making everyone laugh.

"What's even worse is that you purposefully went and stole dad's vir-" Henry said and was cut off by Caroline covering his mouth. She carefully removed her hand and he quickly said "Virginity."

Everyone snorted and laughed. Nik blushed embarrassed and Caroline just smirked and shrugged. Nik then frowned and said. "Wait a minute. You weren't a virgin!" Nik shrieked in horror and Kol and Henry were patting each other on the backs in laughter.

"Thanks to Henry that little trick." Henry said between laughter.

"Shut up Henry!" Caroline pouted and stomped her foot. She sheepishly looked at Nik. "What I didn't want you to think I was a tramp."

Even William laughed now. Nik pouted. "It's okay I guess i'm the one that took yours anyway." Nik shrugged. Henry dropped on the floor in laughter this time. Caroline blushed and looked any where but at Nik.

"This is so gold! He's going to think your a common strumpet!" Henry laughed.

Caroline pouted. "We really need to go. I'm so not having this conversation." She turned to the family. "See you soon. Love you all, always and forever." She said before chanting. They all fell to the ground in a temporary sleep. She raised her hands chanting and a ghost like mist left her mouth and passed over the village, erasing everyone's memories of their time here.

She turned and they all linked hands in a circle. She looked at Henrik. "Henrik, the future's probably going to overwhelm you okay. I need you to stay calm, I know your emotions are a mess right now. We'll complete the transition once you get there." He nodded. "Lets go home." She smiled and chanted.


	22. Always and Forever

**Sorry I took so long to update, I've been working on a new story :) I've also been thinking would anyone like a sequel to this story at some point in the future? Not sure what it could be about yet but I'm open to ideas. Just message or review if you've got any input. This is the last chapter for this story and I just want to say thank you to everybody who's read this and supported me through the whole thing. Love you guys!**

Nik, Rebekah and Bonnie were pacing around the mansion. Bonnie was attempting to cast a spell to locate their loved ones. Bonnie had been talking to Katherine and kept her calm. She actually didn't hate her as much after spending so much time with her.

Nik was yelling at her furiously, overreacting as always. Elena, Stefan and Damon had returned to the boarding house and promised to keep an eye out for them. Rebekah was stomping about trying to calm everyone down. The hybrids were gettinng on everyone's nerves so Klaus sent them away.

"Could you two please be quiet I need to concentrate." Bonnie huffed glaring at Rebekah and Nik. They both huffed and stormed upstairs to give her space.

"Thank you." Bonnie sighed sitting down in the circle she'd made. She closed her eyes and chanted. She opened her eyes a minute later and Henrik, Elijah, Caroline and another boy were in front of her. They all smiled. "I did it!" She screamed pulling Caroline into a hug and then Henry.

Rebekah and Nik flashed into the room. They both saw their baby brother and dropped to their knees with tears in their eyes. "Brother." Nik stuttered out. Rebekah was smiling like a lunatic and jumped up to pull him into a tight hug.

"No one happy to see me then?" Henry smirked and Caroline smacked him in the head making Bonnie laugh. "Yes we're all alive and okay, we saved Uncle Henrik here from certain death. I need a superhero name." He mused. Bonnie gaped realising who the other boy was.

"Caroline and Henry saved me." Henrik beamed at Rebekah who still hadn't let go. She eventually pulled back and smiled. He timidly walked up to Nik. "Hello brother." He smiled pulling him into an awkward hug.

"I never thought i'd see you again." Nik held onto him tightly. "I'm so sorry Henrik it was my fault." He cried.

"What was your fault?" Henrik laughed. "I'm fine."

Everyone embraced each other happy that no one was harmed. They explained how they'd travelled to the past and had no powers. "Henrik needs to transition." Caroline said quietly. "It was the only way I could save his life." She said sadly to Nik. "I gave him the choice."

"She told me everything Nik she let me decide this." Henrik smiled. "I want to be with my family, all of you. Always and forever right?" He chuckled and pulled Caroline into a hug.

"That's right little brother." She smiled messing up his hair. "Henry can you go find a human?" She asked her son who nodded and flashed away. "Henry and I need to go home tomorrow." She said solemnly. "I'll be taking Henrik along with your memories."

"We just got him back Caroline." Rebekah stomped.

"I can't change the past that much. You are supposed to believe he's dead for the next five hundred years, it's what shapes who you are. Besides he's better protected with me in the future." She sighed. "You'll see him again you won't even know he's gone."

"Caroline's right." Elijah said. "We just did the same thing to us as humans. Henrik is safer in the future." He looked pointedly at Nik who sighed.

"She's right Bekah." Nik sighed. "Our family is closer then."

"I made Henrik a promise and I intend to keep it." Caroline smiled at Nik. "I will keep him safe Nik you know that. It's not like you're never going to see him again."

"I officially hate time travel." Rebekah scowled. "At least you're safe Henrik."

"I want to go with Caroline." Henrik nodded. "I will see you again anyhow." He shrugged.

"Perhaps you'd like me to show you around Henrik? I'm sure you're interested in everything. I'll help you with your transition." Elijah suggested when Henry walked in with a human and Henrik nodded and stood with him taking him outside.

"He's so cute." Caroline smiled and Rebekah and Nik laughed. "Wait til the girls see his face, I'm going to have to fight them off, you with me on that Bekah?" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh definitely." Rebekah smirked.

"He's a young man now he needs to meet girls some time." Nik rolled his eyes and Caroline and Rebekah both scowled at him with matching positions of their arms crossed.

"No freaking way Nik, you and Kol did this with Henrik Junior, no way your getting your hands on this one." She glared. "We're officially going to have to call my baby Henry now."

"I like it." Nik smiled. "Are you okay now Caroline? With the expression?" He frowned at her.

"Yes I'm fine it's a happened a few times." She rolled her eyes. "Henry knows how to deal with it." She smiled. "Hope is going to flip when she finds out she missed out on all the action."

"I can't wait to meet her." Rebekah smiled.

"You would. She's like a perfect blend of you, Kat and Nik." She rolled her eyes. "If she didn't look just like me I'd think she was yours." She laughed.

"Gross." Rebekah gagged and Nik looked disgusted.

"Mikaelson through and through that one. At least I have Henrik." She smirked. "He's Kol and I that one. Maybe a little Elijah." She sighed.

"You miss them don't you?" Nik smiled.

"Yeah I do." She sighed. "I mean you're the same people now but everyone's happier in the future." She shrugged. "I can't wait to tell Elijah about this he's going to freak." She laughed. "He's going to give me a that's-what-you-get-for-messing-with-time talk. He'll probably ignore me for a week."

"I still can't believe he's with Katherine." Rebekah scowled.

"We should be happy she's there." She pointed at Nik. "This one would've gone on a rampage now if she wasn't around."

"I think it's time to retire for the night." Nik smirked at Caroline who rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine. But Tyler still needs to be killed. Think you can deal with that Nik?" She asked and he smiled triumphantly.

"I'll get onto that tomorrow." He smirked. "Don't worry I'll make it so that your past self won't know it was me."

"Great." She smiled. "Night Bekah." She smirked at Rebekah before flashing upstairs with Nik.

XXX

The whole family was gathered in the lounge room preparing for the spell. Caroline had Finn's coffin and Nik's hybrids gathered with her to take back to the future.

"Are you guys ready?" Caroline smiled. Everyone nodded. She hugged Nik tightly. "See you in the future handsome." She smirked. "Good luck with my past self, quite the sneaky bitch that one."

"Thanks sweetheart. For everything." He smiled looking at her lovingly. He kissed her for a few seconds before pulling back and allowing her to hug the others.

"Look after Bonnie will you?" She asked him politely and he nodded. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"You ready Henrik?" She asked.

"Yes mum." Henry replied at the same time as Henrik. "Yes Caroline."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "That's going to get annoying." She held out her hands for them to take. "Give me a moment. I need to do the memory spell."

Everyone nodded "Sed neque nunc tortor animis memoriam nostri." She chanted and Bonnie, Elijah, Nik and Rebekah fell to the ground temporarily asleep, along with anyone else they'd encountered.

"Grab the bag son." Caroline smiled and Henry nodded picking up the bag of possessions Caroline brought with her. She held onto both boys hands and chanted.

XXX

"I'm going to kill Caroline!" Rebekah shrieked yelling at Nik and Stefan. "The weddings tomorrow! How long does it take to pick up your son from the past!"

"Calm down Bekah I'm sure she'll be back." Stefan sighed looking at Nik to help. He just rolled his eyes and looked at him as if to say she's-all-yours-now-mate.

"We're getting married in less than twelve hours Stefan!" Rebekah cried. "Our best friend isn't even here!"

"She'll be back Rebekah stop being childish." Elijah sighed walking into the room.

"What about Henrik then? He's the bloody ring boy!" Rebekah smirked.

"Calm down Rebekah stop getting all bridezilla. They'll be back at the same time." Kol rolled his eyes walking in with Bonnie. "Besides Caroline would be more upset than you at not being here." He smirked.

"This is not funny Kol." She glared at him. "At least one of my bridesmaids are here." She smiled at Bonnie. "Maybe you should've been maid of honour."

"Down grading me already Bekah I'm hurt." Caroline smirked walking into the room. Rebekah shrieked and attacked her with a hug.

"You came back." She cried happily.

"Of course I came back I can't miss my sisters wedding." She rolled her eyes. "Never mind the fact I've just had the weirdest time of my life." She chuckled. She happily hugged the rest of her family before attacking Nik with kisses.

"We're still here you know." Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Sorry I forgot." Caroline smirked pulling back from Nik. "You should all sit down." She pointed to the couches and they all nodded sitting down. "I have a lot of news but most importantly I need everyone to stay calm okay? Hope, Kat, get in here now!" She yelled and the two of them flashed into the room and sat down.

They all frowned but nodded. "Where's Henrik?"

"He's coming with a little surprise." She frowned. "Just don't freak out." She sighed and yelled. "Henrik you can come in now!" Henry walked into the room followed by Henrik. Rebekah burst into tears jumping up and hugging her lost little brother. Kol soon joined in on the hug trying not to cry.

Nik and Elijah seemed at a loss for words. Stefan, Bonnie and Kat seemed confused so she cleared her throat. "This is Henrik." She smiled and they frowned before clicking on and nodding understandingly.

"I don't understand." Nik seemed taken aback.

"Long story." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Nik it's really him." She smiled and he nodded satisfied before standing up and enveloping Henrik in a huge hug.

"I never thought I'd see you again little brother." He had tears running down his face. Elijah soon followed suit pulling his brothers into a hug.

Henrik smiled. "You were right Caroline, everyone is happier."

"I don't lie." She shrugged and he laughed. "By the way I so win best wedding present." She smirked and everyone laughed before nodding in agreement.

"How did this happen?" Nik frowned.

"Well..." Henry started triumphantly. "Basically, we went back to the past kicked ass, mum went crazy with magic nearly killed me and past Elijah, accidentally sent us way back in time to your human days where we became human until Esther cast the spell to make you vampires." He rolled his eyes and everyone laughed at the ridiculousness. "We saved Henrik with magic and vampire blood. I still had magic but mum didn't." He shrugged. "Mum had the vial of dads blood on her."

"Bet that was amusing to see." Kol laughed.

Henry smirked. "That's not even the best part Kol!" He chuckled and Kol looked at him expectantly. "In fact I'm pretty sure mum sent us there on purpose if I really think about it." He smirked at Caroline who glared at him.

"Don't you dare." Caroline glared at him.

"Come out and tell us Henrik, I'll hold her back." Nik chuckled.

"Well, first of all she had a massive girl fight with Tatia. I'm talking full on punch up." He smirked.

Everyone looked shocked but laughed. "You beat up Tatia love?" Nik smirked.

"Don't even say that sluts name to me." She scowled. Everyone rolled their eyes at her. "She attacked me first!" She defended herself.

"She tripped you over it hardly warranted you breaking her nose mum." Henry laughed and everyone joined in.

"What about the dance? Was that magic too?" Henrik asked and Henry nodded.

"She totally put on this singing performance and it was all for one purpose that she totally succeeded in by the way." Henry smirked.

"Well?" Kol smiled evilly.

"The little strumpet." He started and Caroline glared, while Nik smirked. "First she made me give her her virginity back with magic right?" He started and everyone laughed while Caroline scowled. "Then she went ahead and stole dad's virginity!" Henry fell onto the floor laughing.

"You robbed me of my virtue love?" Nik laughed.

"It wasn't like that." Caroline pouted.

"So you didn't plan it like an evil mastermind and plot with Rebekah then?" Henry smirked triumphantly and she pouted.

"Says you!" She glared. "Running about the village with Kol and seducing everyone woman in sight!"

"Says you!" He yelled in her face enjoying their playful banter. "Taking off your dress when it's so not appropriate in that time!"

"Hey I was teaching Henrik how to swim." She pouted pointing at Henrik who smiled and nodded.

"Yeah after already being in the lake practically naked." Henry smirked.

"Look who's the strumpet now." Rebekah smirked laughing.

"Hey I'm not the one that spent the whole time flirting with my brother from the future!" Caroline glared at her and Henry laughed.

"Yeah that's true. I might've changed his looks but it's still your brother." Henry laughed. Everyone laughed at Rebekah as her face grew red with embarrassment.

"I'm marrying into a crazy family." Stefan sighed.

"You're marrying my sister?" Henrik frowned then smiled. "I guess that's okay if you love her."

"I love her." Stefan smiled.

"Well that's all right then. Sorry but Caroline's still my favourite in-law." He smiled and everyone smiled at his cuteness. Caroline smirked triumphantly. "I mean you should've seen Tatia's black eye." He laughed and everyone laughed along.

"Yes also Finn's alive." Caroline gulped and everyone looked at her shocked. "He's daggered at the moment, his body's in the bedroom. I compelled him." She shrugged and they all smiled and nodded. "And there's also like twenty sired hybrids outside." She sighed and Nik looked at her shocked. "I gave them their sire bond back. Seemed worse than killing them." She shrugged and he kissed her hard smiling.

"Can we have our memories back then?" Nik asked and Caroline nodded. She chanted and they all gripped their heads in pain for a second before recovering. Nik scowled. "Mikael." He spat and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"That was a scary expression episode Caroline." Elijah frowned.

"Henrik you saved me from the school." Kat smiled.

"I crushed on my own brother." Rebekah cried.

"I hit on my sister." Kol cried and Nik glared at him. He raised his hands in defence. "Sorry brother."

"You saved me Nik." Bonnie smiled and Nik smiled back politely.

"I miss out on everything." Hope pouted and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You knew she'd say that." Rebekah laughed.

"I must say I quite enjoyed my first time love." Nik smirked.

"So did I." Caroline winked.

"Gross." Henry shook his head. "Like seeing the aftermath wasn't bad enough."

"It was definitely worse hearing her plan it." Elijah sighed shaking his head. "Thank you Caroline. For Henrik. I understand why you didn't tell my past self." He smiled and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well he's actually my new favourite Mikaelson." She shrugged and they all pouted. "It's so good to be home." She sighed.

"Tell me about it." Henry smiled.

"This is the best day of my whole life." Rebekah cried and looked at Stefan. "Until tomorrow."

Kat and Elijah smiled at each other and kissed lovingly.

"I quite like this hut better than my old one." Henrik smiled and everyone laughed at him.

"This family is crazy." Kat rolled her eyes.

"We love each other though right?" Henry smirked.

"Yes we do." Nik smiled putting his arm around Caroline.

"Always and forever." Caroline smiled kissing him on the lips.

"Always and forever." Everyone spoke in agreement settling into a happy silence.


End file.
